Wie angelt man sich einen Hobbit ?
by eowynchen
Summary: Etwas für die unter euch, die schon immer FFs mit den Hobbits vermissten.. Es geht darum, wie Merry seine Estella kennenlernt.. Ein bisschen Humor, ein bisschen Romantik.. R&R please !
1. Prolog

Das ist eine Geschichte für alle, die wie ich denken, dass es einfach zuwenige FFs mit den Hobbits, vor allem Merry und Pippin gibt (und natürlich auch für alle anderen)

Es geht um Merry, wie er seine Estella kennenlernt... Ist meine erste FF, deswegen würd ich mich über Anregungen und natürlich Reviews aller Art total freuen....

Disclaimer : Alle Personen und Orte gehören einzig und allein Tolkien, schade eigentlich.... g

**Wie angelt man sich einen Hobbit  
-oder –**

** Das Jahr, in dem Merry Brandybock erwachsen wurde**

**  
** - Prolog -

Estella hatte es sich gerade vor dem Kamin mit einer Tasse Tee und einem Buch gemütlich gemacht, als die Tür aufflog und ihre beste Freundin Juweline von Langcleeve herein gestürmt kam. „Estella! Ich bin ja so froh, dass du wieder da bist! Wie war es in Bree? Hast du wenigstens ein paar nette Jungs kennen gelernt?", aufgeregt ließ Juweline sich in einen Sessel fallen. 

„Unsere kleine Estella Bolger ein Jahr lang im großen Bree, ich kann es immer noch nicht ganz glauben!" Estella seufzte und legte das Buch zur Seite. So sehr sie Juweline auch mochte, im Moment war sie einfach viel zu müde um sich mit ihr zu unterhalten. „Oh Juli, sei mir nicht böse. Ich bin gerade erst angekommen und total müde.", sagte sie. „Müde!", rief Juweline „Hey, du warst ein Jahr lang weg. Es gibt heute Abend noch eine kleine Feier im Grünen Drachen dir zu Ehren!" „Eine Feier? Ach du meine Güte! Muß das denn sein?", fragte Estella müde.

„Stella, jetzt stell dich nicht so an. Los komm, erzähl schon, wie wars?" „Wie soll es schon gewesen sein? Die meiste Zeit habe ich meiner Tante und meinem Onkel im Geschäft geholfen." Estella lehnte sich zurück in den Sessel und schaute aus dem Fenster. „Oh Estella, jetzt laß dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen.", sagte Juweline. Estella seufzte genervt. „Was willst du denn hören? Bree ist wirklich nicht so toll wie hier im Auenland alle denken. Da laufen ziemlich viele komische Gestalten umher. Und nein, es gab keine Affären! Zufrieden?" „Na ja, ich merke schon, mehr werde ich wohl im Moment nicht aus dir raus kriegen.", sagte Juweline. „Ganz richtig.", sagte Estella.

„Erzähl mir doch lieber mal was es hier im Auenland Neues gibt. Mein Bruder hat mir erzählt der Sohn des Thains würde Interesse an dir zeigen?" Estella konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Juweline hingegen zog ein Gesicht, als hätte sie in eine Zitrone gebissen. „Pippin? Oh, der ist eine schreckliche Nervensäge! Aber ich glaube nicht dass es ihm ernst ist." „Immerhin noch besser als Meriadoc.", bemerkte Estella. „Stella, du bist ihm ja wohl nicht immer noch sauer!", rief Juweline.

„Sauer? Sauer ist gar kein Ausdruck! Er hat mich ins Binsenmoor geschubst und ich mußte nass und dreckig ganz alleine den Weg bis nach Bockland laufen. Weißt du wie peinlich das war? Es ist nicht gerade toll wenn man von den ganzen kleinen Kindern Binsenmoormonster genannt wird." Juweline lachte. „Es war ein Bild für die Götter! Der ganze Matsch ist dir aus den Zöpfen getropft und..." Estella warf Juweline einen bösen Blick zu. „Überhaupt finde ich das Meriadoc eindeutig der Eingebildetste aller Brandybocks; nein, aller Hobbits aus dem ganzen Auenland ist!", sagte sie. „Also ich finde Merry gar nicht so übel. Eigentlich ist er ganz nett." Estella schnaubte durch die Nase. „Estella, wir waren Kinder.", lachte Juweline. „Ich wußte gar nicht, dass du so nachtragend bist!" „Ich mag ihn halt nicht. Dein Bruder ist ja auch schließlich nicht mit ihm befreundet und schleppt ihn andauernd mit nach Hause." „Das muß daran liegen, dass ich keinen Bruder habe.", sagte Juweline.

„Wann soll ich dich abholen?" „Abholen? Wofür?", fragte Estella. „Die Feier Stella, die Feier im Grünen Drachen!", Juweline schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Ach so, ja. Hm, ist mir egal, komm, wenn du fertig bist." Juweline nickte und stürmte genau so schnell wie sie vor ein paar Minuten gekommen war wieder hinaus.  
  
Estella seufzte und ging in ihr Zimmer um zu überlegen, was sie anziehen könnte. Irgendwie konnte sie es gar nicht glauben, dass sie ein Jahr lang weg gewesen war. Erst hatte sie sich furchtbar gefreut, als es hieß, sie solle nach Bree gehen um ihrer Tante und ihrem Onkel in ihrem Geschäft zu helfen. Doch schon bald entpuppte sich dieser Job als äußerst stressig. Und die in Bree wohnhaften Hobbits waren mit denen aus dem Auenland nicht zu vergleichen. Sie war wirklich froh wieder zu Hause zu sein und obwohl Juweline manchmal ganz schön nerven konnte (so wie heute), hatte sie ihre beste Freundin schrecklich vermisst. So langsam freute sie sich auch auf die Feier, obwohl sie am Anfang alles andere als begeistert gewesen war. Sie hoffte nur, dass sie nicht ihrem Bruder Fredegar mit seinen Freunden Merry und Pippin begegneten. Das letzte, was sie heute gebrauchen könnte, waren nämlich drei nervige Hobbits, die sich benahmen als würden sie noch mitten in den Twiens stecken...


	2. Im grünen Drachen

Also, hier kommt das Kapitel 1 direkt mal hinterher.. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch !! Weiß zufällig jemand, wie man die Absätze hinkriegt, sodass sie nich ganz so groß werden ??

Disclaimer : Alles mein, mein Schatzzzz... Naja eigentlich gehört es Tolkien....

**Wie angelt man sich einen Hobbit  
- oder –  
  
Das Jahr, in dem Merry Brandybock erwachsen wurde  
**

- Kapitel 1 –  
  
**Im grünen Drachen**

**   
  
**  
„Pippin! Nirgendwo im Auenland gibt es Fische, die größer als ein ausgewachsener Kater sind!" Merry blickte seinen jüngeren Cousin an. „Gibt es doch! Mein Onkel hat einen gefangen, sag ich dir. Er und seine Familie hatten zu essen für ganze zwei Wochen. Und es ist eine große Familie!", sagte Pippin trotzig.

Merry seufzte. Schon den ganzen Tag lang versuchte er Pippin klar zu machen, dass sein Onkel ihn auf den Arm genommen hatte. Es ging bereits schon auf den Abend zu und sie waren auf dem Heimweg vom Fischen, weswegen sie überhaupt erst auf das Thema „Riesenfisch"gekommen waren.

„Außerdem, woher willst du eigentlich wissen, dass es nicht so große Fische gibt? Ihr Brandybocks habt doch überhaupt keine Ahnung von der Fischerei!", sagte Pippin streitlustig. „Wir haben genau so viel Ahnung vom Fischen wie ihr Tuks auch. Immerhin leben wir am Brandywein und nicht ihr.", entgegnete Merry ruhig. „Und jetzt glaub es mir, es gibt keine Riesenfische im Auenland." Pippin schnaubte wütend und lief ein paar Schritte voraus.

Merry schüttelte den Kopf. Pippin konnte so stur sein. Am liebsten würde er ihm manchmal einen ordentlichen Tritt in seinen Tuk- Hintern verpassen. Plötzlich drehte Pippin sich um und brüllte über die halbe Straße: „Immer mußt du alles besser wissen! Du bist echt ein bescheuerter Freund!" Ein paar ältere Hobbits blickten kopfschüttelnd zu den beiden rüber. „Hey, jetzt warte doch mal!", rief Merry Pippin hinterher, der Anstalten machte, loszurennen. Pippin blieb stehen und wartete, bis Merry so nahe war, das er nicht mehr schreien mußte.

„Was denn? Willst du zugeben, dass du dich geirrt hast, und dass es doch so große Fische gibt?" „Nein. Eigentlich wollte ich dich fragen, ob du weißt, wo Fredegar ist. Der wollte doch eigentlich mitkommen." „Dick? Nö, keine Ahnung, wo genau der steckt. Ich glaube, Estella ist heute aus Bree wiedergekommen. Vielleicht mußte er deshalb zu Hause bleiben.", sagte Pippin. „Estella war in Bree?", fragte Merry verwundert. „Ja, ein Jahr lang. Jetzt sag bloß das wußtest du nicht." „Mh, na ja. Es ist mir schon irgendwie aufgefallen. Aber wir hatten ja nach unserer Rückkehr viel zu tun und ich dachte nach der Geschichte im Binsenmoor hätte sie es auch aufgegeben uns hinterher zu spionieren. Hoffentlich fängt sie damit auch nicht wieder an. Denn eigentlich ist sie viel zu hübsch um sie ins Moor zu locken und dann rein zu schmeißen."Merry grinste.

„Jedenfalls hab ich gehört, dass es eine kleine Feier heute Abend im Grünen Drachen geben soll." sagte Pippin. "Im Drachen? Prima! Ich hab heute abend sowieso noch nichts vor. Du kommst doch mit, oder?" „Klar komm ich mit. Vielleicht ist Juweline ja auch da.", sagte Pippin und seine Gesichtsfarbe veränderte sich verdächtig. „Oh je, unser Pippin wird so langsam erwachsen.", lachte Merry. Pippin hatte so langsam Merrys Sticheleien satt. Wütend nahm er seinen Eimer, in dem sich zwei Fische und jede Menge Wasser befanden, und schüttete den Inhalt über Merrys Kopf. Dann ergriff er schnell die Flucht. Denn Merry konnte sehr wütend werden, das wußte er.  
  
Estella hatte sich gerade umgezogen, als Juweline schon wieder zurück kam. „Fertig?", fragte sie. „Fertig. Laß uns losgehen." Gut gelaunt gingen die beiden die Straße hinunter. Sie lachten, alberten herum und zogen so manchen männlichen Hobbitblick auf sich. Estella gab gerade ein Erlebnis, dass sie mit einem betrunkenem Hobbit in Bree gehabt hatte zum Besten, als plötzlich ein Hobbit durch das am Straßenrand stehende Gebüsch brach und in die beiden hinein rannte. Estella und Juweline landeten unsanft auf ihren Hinterteilen, während der Hobbit ungeschickt über die beiden drüber flog. Estella hielt sich mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht ihren Knöchel.

„Peregrin Tuk! Was um aller Welt...!", Juweline rappelte sich auf. „Oh...oh, Juweline. Also das tut mir... das tut mir unheimlich leid!", stammelte Pippin. Seine Gesichtsfarbe nahm ein tiefes Rot an. Er streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen und half ihr hoch. Kaum stand Juweline auf ihren Füßen, bot er auch Estella ganz kavaliersmäßig seine Hand an. „Hallo Estella!", begrüßte er sie. „Gut siehst du aus. Bree scheint dir gut getan zu haben." „Danke", sagte Estella und konnte ein Grinsen nur schwer unterdrücken, da Pippin Juweline wie gebannt anstarrte. „Ähm also... also du kommst heute Abend auch in den Drachen, hm?", fragte er Juweline. „Klar, ich kann Estella ja schließlich nicht alleine da hin gehen lassen. Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja." „Ähm ja... dann sehen wir uns...vielleicht.", sagte er und wurde noch ein bisschen röter, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war. „Sag mal Pippin, vor wem oder was warst du eigentlich auf der Flucht? Du kamst ja angeschoßen wie ein wilder Eber.", wollte Estella wissen. „Ach, ist doch nicht so wichtig. Ich muß jetzt auch mal weiter. Bis heute Abend dann, Mädels."

Estella und Juweline sahen sich an und wussten noch nicht so ganz genau, was sie davon halten sollten. „Was war das denn?", lachte Estella. „Du meine Güte, der hat sich aber ganz schön verändert. Sag mal Juweline, bist du dir sicher, dass er es nicht ernst mit dir meint? Der ist doch total verknallt in dich." „Ach Quatsch, ist er nicht!", sagte Juweline. „Ist er doch. Er ist doch rot geworden wie eine überreife Tomate, als er dich gesehen hat." „Ist er nicht!" „Ist er doch!"Estella lachte. „Also der kann mir gestohlen bleiben! Soll er sich doch eine andere suchen.", sagte Juweline, mußte aber grinsen. Und Estella war sich so ziemlich sicher, dass sie es nicht ernst meinte.  
  
Die Sonne ging schon unter, als Merry am Grünen Drachen ankam. Dass er sich erst umziehen mußte und den ganzen Weg zum Drachen hatte laufen müssen, war wahrscheinlich Pippins Glück, denn inzwischen war sein Zorn auf ihn verraucht. Seine Augen brauchten einen Moment, bis sie sich an das dämmrige Licht des Gasthofes gewöhnten. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass ziemlich viele Hobbits diesen Abend da waren und dass der Raum einer Räucherkammer glich, da bestimmt jeder zweiter Hobbit eine Pfeife rauchte. Suchend blickte er sich um und schon bald entdeckte er den Tisch, an dem Pippin, Fredegar und zu seiner Freude auch Frodo saß. Mühsam bahnte er sich seinen Weg durch die Hobbitmassen. Unbeschadet kam er schließlich zu dem Tisch und ließ sich erleichtert auf den Stuhl neben Pippin fallen.

„Hier ist ja der Teufel los! Die sind doch wohl nicht alle wegen Estella da.", stöhnte er. „Bist aber auch recht spät, Vetterherz.", sagte Pippin. Merry warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und Pippin ging sicherheitshalber schon mal in Deckung. „Stimmt, ziemlich viel los hier. Aber die sind bestimmt nicht alle wegen Estella hier. Die Straffgürtels feiern, glaube ich, die Geburt ihres dritten Kindes heute hier. Obwohl, Estella ist schon ziemlich hübsch...", sagte Frodo. „Wo ist sie denn überhaupt?", fragte Merry und blickte sich suchend um. „Da hinten ist sie doch.", sagte Pippin und zeigte Richtung Theke. „Wo?"Merry konnte nur ein Gewirr von vielen Hobbits sehen. „Na da, neben Juweline." „Was?!? Das ist Estella!", rief Merry. Erstaunt blickte er das Mädchen an. Er hatte sie als ein kleines freches Hobbitmädchen mit langen blonden Rattenschwänzen und Sommersprossen auf der Nase in Erinnerung. Eben halt das Mädchen, das er früher liebend gerne geärgert hatte. „Wow, die hat sich aber ganz schön verändert. Diese langen lockigen Haare, und groß ist sie geworden...", sagte er und ertappte sich dabei, wie er sie anstarrte. „Merry, du redest hier von meiner Schwester.", sagte Fredegar zweifelnd. „Ich weiß.", grinste er  
  
Estella verließ den Gasthof. Der Abend war sehr mild und unzählige Sterne funkelten am Himmel. Ihr schwirrte der Kopf und sie brauchte dringend etwas frische Luft. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie ein bisschen zu viel getrunken. Sie und Juweline waren immerhin jetzt auch schon mehrere Stunden da und sie hatte so manches Bier ausgegeben bekommen. Auf einmal legte sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Erschrocken wirbelte sie herum.

„Fredegar, mußt du mich so erschrecken?", fuhr sie ihren Bruder an, war aber auch irgendwie erleichtert, dass es nur ihr Bruder war. „Was ist los Schwesterherz? Dir ist ja wohl nicht schlecht.", sagte er mit leicht spöttischem Unterton. „Ich finde, du könntest dich ruhig mal bei uns am Tisch blicken lassen." Estella stöhnte auf. „Bei euch sitzt aber der eingebildete Brandybock." „Stell dich nicht so an.", sagte Fredegar und schob sie bestimmend zurück in den Gasthof. Im vorbeigehen bekam sie Juwelines Ärmel zu fassen, die sich gerade mit Linda Boffin unterhielt, und zog sie hinter sich her zum Tisch. Fredegar gab ihr einen aufmunternden Klaps auf die Schulter und verschwand in Richtung Theke.

Estella stand da und starrte den Tisch an, als wenn es da etwas unheimlich Interessantes zu sehen gebe. Keiner sagte ein Wort und sie begann sich langsam aber sicher unwohl zu fühlen, da drei Paar Augen sie eingehend musterten. Schließlich machte Frodo den Vorschlag, dass die beiden sich doch setzten sollten. Auch Merry erinnerte sich an seine guten Manieren. „Hallo Estella.", sagte er etwas verlegen und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen. Estella knurrte ein wenig begeistertes Hallo und zog es vor seine Hand zu ignorieren. Frodo, Pippin und Juweline blickten Estella verwundert an. War sie doch sonst ein sehr höfliches und nettes Mädchen. Frodo räusperte sich und versuchte die etwas unangenehme Situation aufzulockern.

„Na ja, schön, dass du wieder da bist Estella.", sagte er. „Hm, ist schön wieder hier zu sein." Angestrengt fixierte sie einen Flecken an der Wand. Sie könnte Fredegar umbringen.... „Du Juli, sollten wir nicht so langsam mal...", sie drehte sich in Juwelines Richtung. Sie saß neben Pippin und war eifrig mit ihm am Tuscheln. „Juweline!" Keine Reaktion. Estella zuckte die Achseln. „Verstehen sich gut, die beiden.", meinte Frodo grinsend. „Scheint so. Und dabei hat Juli mir heute Nachmittag noch erzählt, dass sie Pippin gar nicht leiden kann." „Mal gucken, was draus wird.", sagte Frodo „Frodo, du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass die beiden..." „Wieso denn nicht? Passen doch gut zusammen, die beiden.", schaltete Merry sich ein. Insgeheim freute er sich schon darauf Pippin mit Juweline aufziehen zu können. Estella blickte ihn zweifelnd an. Verwirrt schüttelte sie unmerklich den Kopf. Meinte sie das nur oder war Merry viel größer als gewöhnliche Hobbits? Frodo sah neben ihm nahezu winzig aus. Daran sieht man mal wieder, dass die Brandybocks nicht ganz normal sein können, dachte sie bei sich.  
  
„Boar, das dauert ja Stunden bis man sich durch die Massen gekämpft hat. Du scheinst sehr beliebt zu sein, Kleines. Aber ich hab es noch geschafft für jeden einen Krug Bier mitzubringen. Ich hoffe, du verträgst so was, Stella.", neckte Fredegar seine Schwester und stellte die Krüge auf den Tisch. „Und wenn nicht sind hier ja genügend starke Hobbits, die mich nach Hause tragen können.", sagte Estella. „Vergiss es Kleines, wir tragen dich nirgendwo hin.", sagte ihr Bruder. Die anderen lachten und Estella zog ein gespielt beleidigtes Gesicht. Schließlich drehte sie sich wieder Frodo zu und begann ein Gespräch mit ihm.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit, Estella konnte nicht so genau sagen,ob es eine halbe Stunde, eine Stunde oder mehrere Stunden später war, tippte Juweline ihr auf die Schulter und bat sie mitzukommen. „Was ist den los, Juli?" „Och, nichts wichtiges.", sagte Juweline und führte sie in einen etwas abgelegeneren Raum des Gasthofes. „Wir wollen nur ein kleines Spiel mit dir spielen..." „Ein Spiel? Juli, findest du nicht, dass wir da ein bisschen zu alt für sind? Und wer ist überhaupt wir?" „Laß dich überraschen.", sagte Juweline und grinste geheimnisvoll. „Also dein Grinsen gefällt mir überhaupt nicht. Außerdem habe ich keine Lust auf ein Spiel."Estella blieb entschlossen stehen. „Oh Stella bitte! Sei keine Spielverderberin! Alle machen mit. Das wird garantiert lustig!", versuchte Juweline sie zu überzeugen. „Na gut, dann mach ich halt mit.", gab Estella nach.

„Super! Also pass auf, ich verbinde dir jetzt die Augen und dann führ ich dich in den Raum hier hinter der Tür. In dem Raum ist dann einer von unseren Jungs. Der hat auch die Augen verbunden. Und durch fühlen und Küssen sollt ihr dann herrausfinden, wer euer Gegenüber ist. Ihr dürft aber auf keinen Fall miteinander sprechen! Alles klar?" „Juweline spinnst du? Da mach ich auf keinen Fall mit! So betrunken bin ich noch nicht.", entrüstete sich Estella. „Doch Stella, du wirst mitmachen!", rief ihre Freundin übermütig und band ihr blitzschnell einen blauen Schal um die Augen. „Juli, ich werde da nicht rein gehen!", protestierte Estella. „Wetten du wirst. Halb Bockland steht hinter dieser Tür und wartet auf dich. Gehst du da nicht rein sorgst du für Gesprächsstoff für mindestens vier Wochen." „Hey, das ist Erpressung!", rief Estella, fügte sich aber schließlich und ließ sich von Juweline in den Raum führen. Ein Stimmengewirr schlug ihr entgegen und sie versuchte eine bekannte Stimme auszumachen.

„Und jetzt?", fragte sie etwas unsicher in Richtung Juweline. „Pssst! Du darfst doch nicht reden.", flüsterte Juweline. Sie packte Estella bei den Schultern und schob sie in die Mitte des Raumes. „Dein Auserwählter steht jetzt ein paar Schritte vor dir. Du musst einfach nur geradeaus gehen." „Na gut", sagte Estella leise. Sie fühlte sich schrecklich. Der Stoff des Schales kratzte unangenehm und ihr war unwahrscheinlich heiß. Einen Augenblick lang überlegte sie, ob sie nicht einfach den Schal von den Augen reißen und gehen sollte. Doch wenn wirklich halb Bockland hier sein sollte... Und bestimmt stand auch irgendwo der eingebildete Brandybock hier rum und wartete nur darauf, dass sie sich blamierte oder aufgab.

Sie seufzte und ging zielstrebig einen Schritt vor und noch einen und noch einen. Plötzlich bemerkte sie wie ihr Fuß gegen etwas Hartes stieß. Sie kam ins Straucheln und versuchte verzweifelt irgendwo Halt zu finden. Sekundenlang kämpfte sie mit dem Gleichgewicht, bevor sie unsanft vorne rüber fiel. Es schepperte und klirrte und irgendetwas sagte Estella, dass sie ziemlich viele Gläser erwischt haben mußte. Die umher stehenden Hobbits brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Oh, oh! Wieviel haben wir den getrunken, dass wir noch nicht einmal mehr geradeaus gehen können.", vernahm sie Pippins Stimme. Estella merkte, wie sie rot wurde. Sie hoffte inständig, dass es keiner bemerkte. „Also dieser vornehme Herr ist der Falsche. Wie kannst du nur den armen Wirt umrennen? Das schöne Bier.", sagte Juweline tadelnd. „Sei ruhig und hilf mir lieber.", zischte Estella. Juweline, die so langsam vor Lachen in Luftnot geriet, zog Estella wieder auf die Füße. „So", sagte sie leise, „du stehst jetzt direkt vor ihm."

Während Estella noch fieberhaft überlegte, wie sie anfangen sollte, bemerkte sie eine Hand, die tastend nach ihrer griff. Sie fühlte sich zwar rau, aber nicht unangenehm an. Langsam fuhr die Hand ihren Arm hoch und strich ihr zärtlich übers Gesicht. Estella stand stocksteif da und wußte immer noch nicht so genau, was sie machen sollte. Plötzlich spürte sie, wie er mit seinem Gesicht langsam immer näher kam. Seine Hand schob sich in ihren Nacken und jagte Estella eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinunter. Na ja, jetzt ganz oder gar nicht., dachte Estella sich und ging ebenfalls mit ihrem Kopf ein Stück nach vorne. Und rumms- stieß sie mit ihrem Gegenüber schmerzhaft zusammen. Erschrocken wollte sie ihren Kopf zurückreißen, doch seine Hand verstärkte den Druck in ihrem Nacken und hielt sie fest. Langsam berührten sich ihre Lippen. Estella, die dachte es wäre mit einem einfachen Kuss getan, wollte wieder einen Schritt zurücktreten. Sie hatte sowieso keine Ahnung, wer vor ihr stand. Doch er hielt sie gnadenlos fest. Behutsam öffnete er mit seiner Zunge ihre Lippen und drang mit ihr in ihren Mund ein. Erst erschrack Estella etwas, doch so langsam begann ihr der Kuss zu gefallen und ihr Gegenüber küsste wirklich gut. Die Hobbits johlten und klatschten. „Und, wer ist es?", rief Juweline gleich als die beiden sich von einander gelöst hatten. „Keine Ahnung!", sagte Estella und nahm sich den Schal ab.

Entsetzt starrte sie ihr Gegenüber an. Sie konnte nicht glauben, wen sie da gerade geküßt hatte und wie Juweline nur so fies sein konnte. Vor ihr stand Merry und guckte mindestens genauso dämlich wie Estella. Juweline und Pippin standen hinter den beiden und lachten sich halb tot. Estella schnappte nach Luft. „Du?!?", brachte sie atemlos hervor. Und ehe Merry sich versah, hatte er eine schallende Ohrfeige bekommen. Mit einem mal war es in dem Raum totenstill. Merry hielt sich verwirrt die Wange. Estella drehte sich um, schubste Juweline unsanft zur Seite, und stürmte aus dem Gasthof. „Hey Estella, jetzt warte mal! Ich wußte doch auch nichts davon!", rief Merry ihr hinterher. Pippin wollte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legen, doch Merry schlug sie wütend weg. „Du siehst lieber zu, dass du verschwindest! Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich mich noch beherrschen kann." Und so kam es das Pippin schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag das Weite suchte.  
  
Das Letzte, was Estella noch sah, bevor sie den Gasthof verließ, waren Juweline und Pippin, wie sie Arm in Arm da standen und ihr hinterher sahen.  
  
Wütend rannte sie los. Sie wollte nur noch weg. Wie konnte Juweline nur so gemein sein? Wo sie doch genau wußte, dass sie Merry nicht leiden konnte. Und wieso küsste er überhaupt so gut? Sie hatte sich furchtbar blamiert und sie hoffte nur ,dass die meisten Hobbits so viel getrunken hatten, dass sie sich morgen an nichts mehr erinnern konnten. Ihr Herz pochte und sie rang nach Atem. Endlich ging sie langsamer und kickte einen Stein vor sich her. Der Heimweg kam entsetzlich lang vor. Sie war froh, als sie eine Viertelstunde später vor ihrer Haustür stand. Leise, um ihre Eltern nicht zu wecken, schloß sie die Tür auf. Mit einem Mal fühlte sie sich entsetzlich müde und sie ließ sich so wie sie war, ohne umzuziehen ins Bett fallen.  
  
Merry saß wieder mit Frodo an einem Tisch. Juweline und Pippin waren vor einiger Zeit verschwunden und Fredegar war Estella hinterher gerannt. Merrys rechte Auge nahm langsam eine bläuliche Farbe an. Er hielt sich einen Bierkrug dagegen um das Auge zu kühlen. „Die kleine Bolger ist ganz schön temperamentvoll. Was macht dein Auge?", fragte Frodo. „Es geht schon." „Aber irgendwie passt ihr gut zusammen.", meinte Frodo. „Oh ja, natürlich. Ich wollte schon immer mal eine Freundin haben, die mich regelmäßig verprügelt.", sagte Merry sarkastisch. Frodo lachte. „Das meinte ich eigentlich nicht. Ich dachte eher daran, dass ihr beide ziemlich dickköpfig und temperamentvoll seid." „Wenn du meinst.", sagte Merry. „Sei, mir nicht böse, aber mir reicht es für heute. Ich gehe nach Hause." Frodo nickte. „Ich mache mich jetzt auch auf den Heimweg. Wir sehen uns." Merry nickte kurz und machte sich sofort auf den Weg nach Hause. Irgendwie war er sich über seine Gefühle zu Estella nicht ganz im klaren. Im Moment war er total sauer auf sie. Immerhin war sie gerade nicht besonders zärtlich zu ihm gewesen und er hatte ja auch nicht gewusst, wen er da geküßt hatte. Andererseits war sie ziemlich süß und er mochte sie eigentlich sehr gerne. Er seufzte und entschied sich erst mal eine Nacht darüber zu schlafen.


	3. Der Morgen danach

So, hier kommt Kapitel zwei. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Ich hab übrigens eine kleine Sache bei den Feedbacks geändert; ab sofort können auch anonyme Leser (sagt man das so?), also Leser die nicht bei Fanfiction.net angemeldet sind eine Review schreiben.   
  
TuPac R.I.P: Hey, vielen Dank für deine Review. Hab mich echt total gefreut! Ich hoffe du bleibst meiner FF auch weiterhin treu.(deine Review is leider verloren gegangen, als ich es irgendwie geschafft habe, diese FF zu löschen und wieder neu hochladen musste)

Chrissie : hey, ich fänds auch toll, wenn dieses Spiel hier eingeführt würde,wär bestimmt lustig, aber ob ich da so mitmachen würde ? Vielen Dank für deine Review....  
  
Disclaimer: Immer noch derselbe....

**Wie angelt man sich einen Hobbit  
-oder-  
Das Jahr in dem Merry Brandybock erwachsen wurde  
**

**  
  
** -Kapitel 2 – 

Der Morgen danach  
  
Die Sonne schien vom wolkenlosen Himmel, die Vögel zwitscherten und Estella Bolger wurde so langsam wach. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Augen, erst das rechte und dann das linke, um sie dann blitzschnell wieder zu schließen. Wieso war das bloß so hell hier? Ihr war schlecht! Wenn sie nur an Essen oder dergleichen dachte, könnte sie sich übergeben, was ja für einen Hobbit immerhin sehr ungewöhnlich war. Was zum Teufel hatte sie bloß gestern Abend gemacht?

Erst langsam realisierte sie, dass das Helle die Sonne war, die zum Fenster hereinschien. Es mußte schon auf Mittag zu gehen. Sie quälte sich aus dem Bett und konnte gerade noch einen Brechreiz unterdrücken. Langsam fiel ihr alles wieder ein. Die Feier im Grünen Drachen, das viele Bier, das dämliche Spiel, der Kuss und die Ohrfeige die sie Merry gegeben hatte. Ihr Kopf dröhnte. Denken war anscheinend im Moment viel zu anstrengend. Sie ließ sich wieder zurück ins Bett fallen.  
  
Sie war gerade erst wieder eingeschlafen, als eine durchdringende Stimme sie auch schon wieder weckte. „Stella! Estella!!! Sag bloß du liegst immer noch im Bett!"Die Tür flog auf und ihre Mutter kam herein. „Los, aufstehen! Du kannst doch nicht den ganzen Tag schlafen."Rosamunde Bolger blickte ihre Tochter lange an. „Du siehst grauenvoll aus.", stellte sie schließlich fest. „Ich mach dir erst einmal Frühstück."

„Oh Mama bitte, bloß nichts zu Essen.", jammerte Estella. Ihre Mutter, die schon wieder in der Küche verschwunden war, rief nur: „Steh wenigstens auf! Ich muß mit dir noch was bereden. Ich kann schließlich nichts dafür, wenn du zu viel trinkst."

„Du bist grausam!", entschied Estella, stand aber auf. Wenigstens blieb dieses mal der Brechreiz aus, auch wenn sie immer noch fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen hatte. Auf dem Weg zur Küche begegnete ihr Fredegar. Zur ihrer Beruhigung sah er auch nicht viel besser aus als sie. Außerdem humpelte er ein wenig. „Was hast du denn gemacht?", fragte sie.

„Geh mir aus dem Weg", knurrte ihr Bruder nur. Erstaunt sah sie ihn an. „Wer hat dich denn gebissen?" „Gebissen? Gebissen hat mich keiner! Aber ich bin gestern in so einen blöden Graben gefallen, weil ich wie ein Bescheuerter hinter dir her gerannt bin, zufrieden? Aber keine Angst, ich hab Mama gesagt, wir wären zusammen nach Hause gekommen, wie abgesprochen."

Estella sah ihn dankbar an. Er konnte manchmal noch so fies zu ihr sein, aber wenn es mal hart auf hart kam, konnte sie sich immer auf ihren älteren Bruder verlassen. „Merry hat übrigens ein blaues Auge von deiner Ohrfeige bekommen.", sagte Fredegar beiläufig. Estella sah verlegen zur Seite. „Ooh. Sag mal, wußtest du eigentlich von dem Spiel? Ich meine das mit Merry?" Fredegar wich ihrem forschendem Blick aus und wollte in Richtung Bad verschwinden.

„Fredegar!", schrie Estella. „Das darf doch nicht war sein!" „Estella, jetzt laß deinen armen Bruder mal in Ruhe und komm endlich mal! Ich hab auch nicht den ganzen Tag lang Zeit.", rief ihre Mutter ungeduldig aus der Küche. „Das kriegst du noch wieder", zischte sie ihren Bruder an. Sie warf ihm noch einen giftigen Blick zu, ehe sie in die Küche ging. Fredegar dachte mit Schrecken an die Ohrfeige, die seine Schwester Merry verpasst hatte und beschloß ihr die nächsten Tage besser aus dem Weg zu gehen.  
  
Estella setzte sich an den Küchentisch. Ihre Mutter putzte gerade Gemüse. Ihr Vater arbeitet im Stall, wo sie ein paar Ziege, eine Milchkuh und zwei Reitponys hielten. „Was gibt es denn so dringen Wichtiges?", fragte Estella. „Es geht um das Julfest.", sagte ihre Mutter und legte ihr ein paar Möhren zum Schälen auf den Tisch. „Ja und? Was habe ich damit zu tun?" „Viel. Wir feiern dieses Jahr mit den Tuks und Brandybocks zusammen im Brandyweinschloß. Und ich habe Esmeralda Brandybock versprochen, dass du bei den Vorbereitungen hilfst." „Du hast was???" „Ich hab versprochen, dass du hilfst"  
  
„Ich soll also ins Brandyweinschloß gehen und da bei den Vorbereitungen helfen?" „Genau." „Das geht aber nicht! Das geht auf gar keinen Fall!" „Estella, wieso geht das nicht?" „Na weil, weil...". Estella überlegte krampfhaft was sie ihrer Mutter sagen sollte. Sie konnte ihr ja schlecht sagen, dass im Brandyweinschloß der eingebildete Meriadoc wohnte und dass der sie wahrscheinlich umbringen würde, wenn er sie in die Finger kriegte. „Weil das halt unmöglich ist."

„Estella, jetzt stell dich bitte nicht so an. Esmeralda und Saradoc sind sehr nette und zuvorkommende Hobbits. Außerdem wie sieht das denn aus, wenn ich dem Herren von Bockland verspreche, dass du kommst und du tauchst einfach nicht auf." „Ist mir doch egal, wie das aussieht.", sagte Estella trotzig. „Estella!"Ihre Mutter warf ihr einen strengen Blick zu. „Ich hab aber keine Lust für die Brandybocks das Dienstmädchen zu spielen." „Du sollst ja auch kein Dienstmädchen spielen, sondern lediglich bei den Vorbereitungen etwas helfen." „Mama, bitte..." „Estella es reicht jetzt! Du gehst! Ende der Diskussion."  
  
„Kann Fredegar nicht helfen gehen?", unternahm Estella einen allerletzten Versuch. „Nein, kann er nicht. Er hilft den Gamdschies beim Umziehen. Jetzt wo Rosie schwanger ist und das Kind bald kommt, wird ihre alte Hobbithöhle bald zu klein sein." Estella schöpfte neue Hoffnung. „Werden Meriadoc und Peregrin auch beim Umzug helfen?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll. „Wieso willst du das den jetzt wissen?"Ihre Mutter drehte sich zu ihr um und blickte sie mit diesem typischen Kind da läuft doch wohl nicht etwas zwischen euch Blick an. „Ob Peregrin helfen wird, weiß ich nicht. Aber Meriadoc wird wohl im Brandyweinschloß helfen müssen." Der Hoffnungsfunke schwand wieder genau so schnell wie er gekommen war. „Aber Mama..."

„Estella!", rief ihre Mutter warnend. „Du gehst, ist das klar ?" „Estella sprang auf und knallte ihr die Möhren auf die Arbeitsfläche. „Das ist nicht fair!", schrie sie. „Ihr könnt das doch nicht einfach über meinen Kopf weg entscheiden!" „Also ich weiß nicht, was mit dir los ist.", sagte ihre Mutter kopfschüttelnd. „Das muß das Alter sein.", sagte ihr Vater, der gerade in die Küche kam. Estella stürmte an ihm vorbei nach draußen. „Aber sie war doch früher immer ein so liebes Mädchen.", sagte Rosamunde Bolger ratlos zu ihrem Mann.  
  
Estella lief die Straße hinunter. Wie konnten ihre Eltern bloß über ihren Kopf hinweg so etwas entscheiden? Sie mußte sofort mit Juweline reden. Dass sie Juweline eigentlich sauer war, vergaß sie für den Moment. Wahrscheinlich lag sowieso alles nur an dem vielen Bier und den schlechten Einfluß der Jungs, dass Juweline bei so etwas mitgemacht hatte. Um Zeit zu Sparen lief sie einfach quer durch den Garten der vonLangcleeves und klopfte energisch an der Tür. Juwelines Mutter öffnete ihr. Sie sah irgendwie etwas mitgenommen aus. „Guten Morgen Estella.", grüßte sie freundlich. „Guten Morgen. Ist Juweline da?" „Juweline? Aber ich dachte, die wäre bei dir, Stella!"

„Bei mir? Nein, bei mir ist sie nicht." „Ja, aber seid ihr denn nicht gestern Abend wie versprochen nach Hause gekommen?"Juwelines Mutter klang sehr besorgt und in Estella kroch langsam aber sicher ein schlechtes Gewissen hoch. „Ähm, wissen sie Frau vonLangcleeve, mir ist gestern Abend schlecht geworden und ich bin nach Hause gegangen. Eigentlich wollte Pippin sie nach Hause bringen, weil Fredegar auch mit nach Hause gekommen ist.", flunkerte Estella. Sie konnte Juwelines Mutter ja schlecht erzählen, was den Abend zuvor wirklich vorgefallen war.

„Pippin?", fragte diese verständnislos. „Ja, Peregrin Tuk." „Der Tuk? Der Sohn des Thains?" „Ja genau." „Aber wieso den ausgerechnet ein Tuk? Die wohnen doch alle drüben in Buckelstadt." Estella zuckte mit den Achseln. „Und warum bei aller Auen sind sie dann nie hier angekommen?" „Das weiß ich auch nicht. Aber ich werde die beiden gleich mal suchen gehen."

Schnell lief sie den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen war, achtete aber sorgfältig darauf, keine der Rosen im Vorgarten zu beschädigen. Die Fragen von Juwelines Mutter hätten sie beinah in Verlegenheit gebracht. Wo Juweline allerdings abgeblieben war, konnte sie sich auch nicht erklären. Das aber auch nie mal etwas normal laufen kann., dachte sie. Gerade mal zwei Tage hier und nichts als Ärger. Langsam folgte sie der Straße. Einen Moment lang überlegte sie, ob sie zurück laufen sollte und mit ihrem Pony Max nach Buckelstadt zu den Groß- Smials reiten sollte. Wenn Pippin auch vermisst wird, ist ja alles sonnenklar., dachte sie bei sich. Allerdings ist Pippin nicht mehr in dem Alter, dass er vermisst wird , wenn er mal nicht nach Hause kommt. Außerdem kann das ja gar nicht sein, dass die beiden...., oder doch?

Der Hof von dem Bauer Ehepaar Spachtler kam langsam in Sicht. Sie führten einen kleinen landwirtschaftlichen Betrieb. Tolman Spachtler, ein sehr freundlicher älterer Herr, der Estellas Vater vor ein paar Jahren die Milchkuh zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, stand auf dem Vorhof und blickte sehr grimmig drein. „Guten Morgen Herr Spachtler.", grüßte Estella freundlich und trat zu ihm. „Oh, guten Morgen Estella. Schön dich mal wieder zu sehen. Hab gehört, du warst im Ausland?" „Ja, ein Jahr lang in Bree, obwohl das ja auch nicht gerade Ausland ist. Es leben da immerhin auch ein paar Hobbits." „Oh, diesen Breeländern kann man auch nicht unbedingt trauen. Ist ein übles Gesindel, was da lebt. Vor ein paar Jahren, ja, da hatten wir noch den Ärger mit denen. Erinnere dich nur an diese ganzen scheeläugigen Menschen und diese schwarzen Gestalten...."

Bauer Spachtler brach in jenes Gerede aus, dass für sein Alter typisch war und die ganzen Nachteile aufzählte, welche die „Ausländer"und die „Großen"mit sich brachten. Dabei stützte er sich auf eine große Sense. Estella unterbrach ihn schließlich irgendwann.„Herr Spachtler, ich will sie nicht aufhalten. Wie ich sehe, wollen sie noch Gras mähen." „Gras mähen? Oh nein, in meiner Scheune treiben sich irgendwelche Landstreicher rum.", knurrte er. „Aber keine Angst Mädchen, denen werde ich Beine machen!" „Aber doch wohl nicht mit der Sense! Das ist doch etwas zu...brutal."

„Estella mein Kind glaub mir, gegen solch ein Gesindel kannst du nicht hart genug sein. Wenn du denen keinen Respekt einflößt wirst du sie nie los." Grimmig schwang er die Sense hin und her und ging dann festen Schrittes auf die Scheune zu. Estella folgte ihm zögernd, halb aus Neugierde, halb aus der Befürchtung dass er mit der Sense irgendwen verletzten würde. Gespannt sah sie zu wie er die Scheunentür aufriss und mit einem lauten:"Raus hier, ihr Verbrecher!", in die Scheune stürmte. Kurz darauf vernahm sie einen spitzen Schrei. „Bitte, bitte tun sie uns nichts! Wir haben doch nichts gemacht!", flehte eine weibliche Stimme. Irgendwie kam ihr diese Stimme bekannt vor. Neugierig trat sie noch etwas näher. Bauer Spachtler knurrte etwas unverständliches, aber es klang wie:" Seht zu, dass ihr hier raus kommt."  
  
Schließlich kamen zwei Hobbits mit gesenkten Köpfen aus der Scheune herraus . Estella biss sich schnell auf die Lippe, um nicht laut loslachen zu müssen. Vor ihr standen Juweline und Pippin mit geröteten Gesichtern und Stroh in Haaren und Kleidern und schämten sich in Grund in Boden. Hinter den beiden stand Tolman Spachtler mit erhobener Sense. „Da haben wir unsere Landstreicher!", sagte er und fing schallend an zu lachen. „Das junge Fräulein vonLangcleeve und der Herr Peregrin Tuk. Das nächste mal sucht ihr euch besser einen anderen Ort um euch zu verlustieren. Nicht, dass ich euch noch für echte Landstreicher halte." Kopfschüttelnd und lachend verschwand er im Stall.  
  
„Ähm, na ja, ich geh dann auch mal nach Hause.", sagte Pippin. Ihm war die Situation sichtlich peinlich. „Wir kommen noch ein Stück mit dir, oder Stella?", sagte Juweline. Entweder machte ihr das ganze nichts aus, oder aber sie überspielte die peinliche Situation gekonnt. Estella nickte. „Sagt mal, was habt ihr in der Scheune eigentlich gemacht? Hm, vielleicht frage ich besser: Warum habt ihr euch zu Hause nicht gemeldet? Deine Eltern machen sich furchtbare Sorgen, Juli." „Ach die, ist doch egal." „Na ja, du musst es wissen.", sagte Estella. „Wenn wir anstatt den Feldweg die normale Straße nehmen, kommen wir am Markt vorbei. Kommt, wir gehen noch eine Runde drüber!", sagte Juweline begeistert. Estella und Pippin waren darüber überhaupt nicht begeistert. „Oh nein.", stöhnte Pippin nur.  
  
„Muss das denn sein?", fügte Estella hinzu. „Ach, stellt euch nicht so an.", sagte Juweline und zog die beiden gnadenlos hinter sich her.  
  
Meriadoc Brandybock wurde schlagartig wach, als etwas auf sein Bett sprang.  
  
„Merry aufstehen!", plärrte die Stimme seiner kleinen Cousine ihm ins Ohr. „Oh Stina, was machst du denn schon hier?" „Mir war langweilig, da hab ich gedacht ich weck dich schon mal." „Tolle Idee.", brummte er. „Kannst du nicht deinen Bruder suchen gehen und den nerven?" „Nee, das geht nicht. Der schläft nämlich auch noch, und wenn ich den wecke ist er immer furchtbar sauer auf mich. Außerdem sollst du gleich mit mir auf den Markt gehen."  
  
„Wer hat das gesagt?" „Deine Mama." Merry verdrehte die Augen im Kopf. Eigentlich mochte er Stina, doch nicht, wenn er fast die ganze Nacht durchgezecht hatte und er sich schlimmer als nach der Schlacht auf den Pennelor Feldern fühlte. „Stina, lass mich noch ein bisschen schlafen, sagen wir so sechs Stunden. Dann kannst du mich von mir aus wieder wecken...."  
  
Stina stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte. „Nein, du musst schon jetzt aufstehen! Es ist schon fast Mittag."Gnadenlos zog sie ihm die Decke weg und flüchtete mit ihr in die Ecke des Zimmers. Merry verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Stina, gib mir sofort die Decke wieder!" Stina schüttelte nur entschlossen den Kopf. „Stina, die Decke!" „Nein!" Merry seufzte, sah aber ein, dass seine kleine Cousine wohl nicht eher Ruhe geben würde, bis er aufgestanden war. Also quälte er sich schwerfällig aus dem Bett. „Dann sei doch wenigstens so lieb und mach schon mal Frühstück.", sagte er zu ihr. „Mh, na gut, aber nur weil du es bist."Stina drehte sich noch einmal um bevor sie den Raum verließ.

„Merry?" „Hm." „Mit wem hast du dich denn eigentlich gestern geprügelt? Dein Auge ist ja ganz blau!" „Ich hab mich nicht geprügelt, ich wurde geprügelt!" „Von wem?", fragte Stina ganz erstaunt. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sich jemand freiwillig, Pippin ausgenommen, mit ihrem großen Cousin anlegte. „Stina geh Frühstück machen. Das geht dich nichts an." Das kleine Hobbitmädchen zog einen Schmollmund, trollte sich aber. Merry seufzte. Wie um aller Welt sollte er seine Cousine nur so beschäftigen, dass sie ihn nicht den ganzen Tag nervte. Vielleicht sollte er sie einfach auf dem Markt zum Verkauf anpreisen. Er musste grinsen. Seine Tante würde ihn umbringen....  
  
Plötzlich drang aus der Küche ein lautes Scheppern gefolgt von einem lauten Platschen. Merry stand genervt auf und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche.  
  
Als sie gefrühstückt und die Küche wieder in den normal Zustand zurückversetzt hatten, machte sich Merry mit seiner kleinen Cousine auf zum Markt. Von seiner Mutter hatte er eine Einkaufsliste mitbekommen, die eine Großfamilie der gefräßigsten Hobbits mindestens einen Monat lang versorgen würde. Sein Kopf schmerzte, was wohl zum größten Teil von seinem ledierten Auge herrührte. Während er da so herstapfte, schmiedete er Rachepläne um Estella die Ohrfeige heimzuzahlen, obwohl er sich eigentlich nach der Geschichte in den Binsenmooren geschworen hatte, sie in Ruhe zu lassen. Aber sich von einem Mädchen ein blaues Auge verpassen lassen, das ging auf keinen Fall! Strafe musste schließlich sein!  
  
Zum Glück trotte Stina friedlich neben ihm her, so dass er in Ruhe seinen Gedanken nach gehen konnte.  
  
Es war ein warmer sonniger Sommertag und als Merry endlich am Markt ankam, wimmelte es nur so von Hobbits. „Na dann auf ins Getümmel.", sagte er wenig begeistert zu Stina. Einkaufen gehörte nicht gerade zu seinen Lieblingsbeschäftigungen. „Was brauchen wir denn alles?", murmelte er. „Äpfel, Möhren, Kartoffeln... Stina komm, wir gehen erst zum Kartoffelstand. Da ist gerade der wenigste Andrang. Und du weichst nicht von meiner Seite, klar?", sagte er. Merry war gerade dabei die Kartoffeln in eine Tasche zu verfrachten, als Stina ihn am Ärmel zupfte. „Guck mal, da ist Pippin!", rief sie aufgeregt. Merry guckte in die Richtung in die Stina zeigte. Und tatsächlich, da waren Pippin und Estella, die wie geprügelte Hofhunde hinter Juweline hertrotteten.  
  
Estella lief hinter Juweline her. Sie hasste es wenn es so voll war. Und da es auf Märkten fast immer voll war, hasste sie automatisch auch alle Märkte. Pippin der neben ihr her lief, schien es auch nicht besser zu ergehen. Vergebens hatten sie versucht Juweline davon zu überzeugen, nicht auf den Markt zu gehen. Plötzlich wurde sie beinah von einem kleinen Hobbitmädchen umgerannt, das Pippin in die Arme sprang. „Hallo Stina, was machst du denn hier?", fragte er das Mädchen, das er auf den Arm genommen hatte. „Ich? Ich bin mit Merry einkaufen. Wir wohnen doch jetzt für einige Zeit im Brandyweinschloß!", erzählte Stina Pippin stolz. „Mit wem bist du hier? Mit Merry?", fragte Estella geschockt. Schließlich konnte der dann ja nicht weit sein. „Ja, hab ich doch gerade gesagt. Mit Meriadoc. Da hinten kommt er.", sagte Stina und zeigte in Richtung Kartoffelstand. Estella warf Juweline einen geschockten Blick zu. „Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?", fragte sie leicht panisch. „Versteck dich!"  
  
„Wo denn?" Juweline blickte sich suchend um. „Da vorne, hinter dem Eierstand." Estella sprintete los. Und dann passierten mehrere Sachen gleichzeitig. Am Nachbarstand fiel ein Glaskrug scheppernd zu Boden. Das erschreckte das Pony, das den Milchkarren zog. Angstvoll wiehernd galoppierte es los, und zwar genau auf Estella zu. Diese wollte sich mit einem rettenden Sprung in Sicherheit bringen und landete genau im Eierstand.  
  
Da saß sie, in einer riesigen Eierpampe und wurde von unzähligen Hobbitaugen angestarrt. Hinter ihr stand ein schimpfender Eierverkäufer. Am liebsten würde sie sich in Luft auflösen. Und wenn dies nicht alles genug wäre, kam auch noch ein sich halb tot lachender Meriadoc Brandybock hinzu. „Sag mal Estella, hast du schon wieder zu viel getrunken oder stimmt mit deinem Gleichgewichtssinn etwas nicht?", fragte er lachend und zu Estellas entsetzten ziemlich laut. Sie merkte wie sie rot wurde. „Tz, tz, tz, also Rührei macht man eigentlich in der Pfanne, Fräulein Bolger. Ich dachte du als Frau würdest so was wissen.", ärgerte Merry weiter. Viele der Umherstehenden lachten. Estella wurde schrecklich wütend. Am liebsten würde sie ihm noch ein blaues Auge verpassen. Sie wollte gerade aufstehen, als sie ein noch ganzes Ei entdeckte. Vorsichtig hob sie es auf.

„Hör auf zu lachen.", sagte sie warnend zu Merry. Merry lachte nur noch lauter. Estella zielte mit dem Ei auf Merry. Dieser wurde schlagartig ruhig. „das wagst du nicht.", sagte er drohend zu ihr. „Oh doch, das tu ich!", rief Estella und warf das Ei in seine Richtung. Und sie traf, sie traf sogar richtig gut. Nämlich genau seinen Kopf. Merry stand da und war sprachlos. Eigelb und Eiweiß tropften ihm aus den Haaren in die Augen und ins Gesicht.

Wortlos drehte er sich um und ging davon. Stina hatte die ganze Szene mit großen Augen verfolgt. Jetzt schnappte Pippin sie sich und folgte Merry. Juweline zog Estella aus dem Kreis der immer noch gaffenden Hobbits.

„Sag mal, spinnst du?", fragte sie. Estella sagte nichts. „Du kannst ihm doch nicht erst eine derart saftige Ohrfeige verpassen, dass er ein blaues Auge hat und ihm dann, einen Tag später ein Ei an den Kopf werfen!"Juweline war fassungslos. „Du bist doch sonst nicht so." Estella zuckte die Achseln. „Ich weiß auch nicht. Er regt mich irgendwie immer so auf." Juweline verdrehte die Augen. „Aber deswegen kannst du ihm doch nicht..." „Jaaaa, ich weiß.", unterbrach Estella sie. Langsam gingen sie die Straße nach Hause hoch.  
  
„Das Beste weißt du noch gar nicht. Wir feiern mit den Brandybocks das Julfest zusammen und ich muß ab Morgen im Brandyweinschloß bei den Vorbereitungen helfen.", sagte Estella nach einiger Zeit. „Oh je. Ich weiß nicht wer mir da jetzt mehr leid tun soll. Merry oder du. Er wird bestimmt ganz schön sauer auf dich sein.", sagte Juweline. „Glaub ich auch."Estella seufzte.

„Na ja, ich kann ja ab und zu mal vorbei kommen." „Echt, das würdest du machen?" „Klar", sagte Juweline. Eine Zeit lang gingen sie schweigend neben einander her. Schließlich fragte Estella etwas, was sie schon den ganzen Tag beschäftigte. „Du Juli, was hast du mit Pippin eigentlich in der Scheune gemacht?" „Och, nicht viel mehr als du und Merry gestern Abend. Nur ein bisschen friedlicher..."

Estella musterte ihre Freundin genau. „Wirklich nicht?" Juweline wurde rot und schaute verlegen auf ihre Fußspitzen. „Na ja, vielleicht ein bisschen." Estella lachte. „Das freut mich für dich. Ihr gebt ein gutes Paar ab." Juweline lächelte. Sie standen jetzt vor ihrer Höhle. „Findest du?" „Klar. Vor allem ist Pippin nicht so ein Idiot wie Merry." „Ach Stella. So schlimm ist Merry doch eigentlich nicht."

Estella sah Juweline an. „Also ich finde ihn einfach nur zum Kotzen! Und jetzt muß ich auch noch da arbeiten. Das wird mich bestimmt umbringen!" „So schlimm wird's bestimmt nicht.", meinte Juweline. „Ich schau direkt morgen mal bei dir vorbei."

„Du gehst Morgen nirgendswo hin!", brüllte plötzlich eine Stimme aus dem Inneren der Hobbithöhle. Die Tür ging auf und Juwelines Mutter kam herraus. „Du hast mal mindestens für den Rest der Woche Hausarrest. Was fällt dir eigentlich ein die ganze Nacht wegzubleiben?!?" „Mama bitte nicht draußen! Was sollen denn die Nachbarn denken?" „Das ist mir egal, was die denken!", rief Juwelines Mutter aufgebracht. „Die können ruhig mitkriegen, was für eine unzuverlässige Tochter du bist." Juweline rollte mit den Augen und verabschiedete sich schnell von Estella. Dann folgte sie ihrer Mutter nach drinnen. Estella machte sich auch auf den Weg nach Hause um sich endlich die Eierpampe aus den Haaren zu waschen. Und dann wollte sie einen allerletzten Versuch unternehmen, ihre Eltern umzustimmen, dass sie doch Fredegar nach den Brandybocks schicken. Der käme bestimmt auch mit Merry besser klar als sie....

Estella saß in ihrem Bett und heulte vor Wut. Das Gespräch mit ihren Eltern war nicht gerade besser als am Morgen verlaufen. Eher noch schlimmer. Zum Glück wußten sie noch nichts von der Ohrfeige und der Eierattacke auf Merry. Sie konnte sich die Reaktion ihrer Eltern sehr gut vorstellen:"... Das ist der Sohn von dem Herren von Bockland! Wie konntest du nur?!? Er hat doch so viel fürs Auenland getan..."Und so weiter. Das war jetzt das letzte, was sie hören wollte.

Es klopfte und die Tür öffnete sich leise. Fredegar kam rein und setzte sich zu seiner Schwester aufs Bett. „Kleines, jetzt reg dich mal nicht so auf. So schlimm ist es ja nun nicht nach den Brandybocks zu gehen. Außerdem ist es doch höchstens für zwei Wochen."

„Ich will aber nicht!", schluchzte Estella. Fredegar strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. „Wegen Merry?"Estella nickte langsam. „Na ja, wenn er jetzt sauer auf dich ist, kann ich das irgendwie gut verstehen. Hast dir mit deiner Ohrfeige und deiner Eier- Wurf- Attacke ja immerhin auch einiges geleistet." Fredegar musste schmunzeln. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass seine kleine Schwester so temperamentvoll sein konnte. „Aber keine Angst, er wird dich schon am Leben lassen."

„Meinst du?", fragte Estella unsicher. „Bestimmt...", sagte er, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass Merry auch nicht gerade zimperlich mit ihr umgehen würde. Um Estella auf andere Gedanken zu bringen und sie ein bisschen zu ärgern, zog er an ihren noch nassen Haaren.

„Hey, laß das! Wir haben sowieso noch eine Rechnung offen, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht!" Fredegar sprang auf und nahm einen Sicherheitsabstand zu seiner Schwester ein. Dann fiel er auf die Knie. „Bitte, bitte, tu mir nichts!", flehte er sie an. „Die Eier die wir im Haus haben, brauchen wir zum Kochen und wenn ich mir von meiner kleinen Schwester ein blaues Auge verpassen lassen würde, würde das meinen Image erheblich schaden."

Estella mußte lachen und schmiss ihr Kissen nach ihm. „Du Fredegar, wissen das eigentlich schon viele mit den Eiern?" „Hmm, na ja, sagen wir mal so, du bist **das** Gespräch im Moment..." „Oh nein", stöhnte im Moment. Fredegar lachte. „Tja, selber schuld! Du solltest jetzt vielleicht auch besser schlafen. Soweit ich weiß sollst du morgen ziemlich früh bei den Brandybocks sein."Er warf ihr das Kissen zurück.

„Leider...", sagte Estella. „Guten Nacht . Und laß mir bloß den armen Merry am Leben!" „Armer Merry? Na gut, ich werde mich bemühen." „Braves Mädchen.", sagte Fredegar und verließ das Zimmer wieder. Estella löschte das Licht und versuchte einzuschlafen.


	4. Der erste Tag im Brandyweinschloss

So, bin endlich mit Kapitel drei fertig. Also erst einmal will ich mich für alle Reviews bedanken. Ich hoffe natürlich, dass der eine oder andere mir noch mal eins schreibt. Ansonsten, viel Spaß beim lesen!  
  
Disclaimer: J.R.R Tolkien

** Wie angelt man sich einen Hobbit  
- oder -  
Das Jahr, in dem Merry Brandybock erwachsen wurde  
  
** _  
-Der erste Tag im Brandyweinschloß –  
_

Früh am nächsten Morgen stand Estella vor dem nicht geraden kleinen Anwesen der Brandybocks. Die vielen runden Fenster des Smials lagen noch dunkel und verschlafen da und Estella fragte sich, ob so früh am Morgen überhaupt schon jemand wach war.

Es kostete sie schon viel Überwindung, das Gartentor zu öffnen und den Weg hoch zur Tür zu gehen. Doch plötzlich sprang ein großer grau- brauner Hund laut kläffend hinter einer Ecke hervor und stellte sich ihr drohend in den Weg. Er fletschte die Zähne und knurrte sie bedrohlich an.

Estella blieb stocksteif stehen. Na toll, dachte sie. Das fängt ja hervorragend an. Wenigsten wird dieser dämliche Köter ja wohl mit seinem Gekläffe jemanden geweckt haben. Doch vorerst passierte gar nichts. Der Hund setzte sich vor Estella und behielt sie genau im Auge. Estella wartete. An dem Hund vorbei zu gehen traute sie sich nicht. Die Sonne stieg immer höher, es musste schon auf zehn Uhr zu gehen.

Estella seufzte. So langsam begann sie das ganze ziemlich blöd zu finden. „Also hör mal zu.", sagte sie zu dem Hund. „Ich müsste jetzt so langsam mal zur Tür. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie du das siehst, aber ich finde es mittlerweile etwas albern hier so vor dir rum zu stehen. Ich geh jetzt an dir vorbei und du bleibst einfach ganz lieb sitzen. In Ordnung?"

Wie nicht anders erwartet gab der Hund keine Antwort, sondern musterte sie bloß weiterhin mit wachsamen Augen. Estella zuckte die Achseln und entschloß sich einen Versuch zu unternehmen. Diesen Beschluß bereute sie allerdings sehr schnell. Kaum hatte sie einen Schritt nach vorne gemacht, als der Hund auf seine vier Pfoten sprang und wieder zu bellen begann.

„Schhhh! Jetzt mach doch nicht so einen Aufstand." Sie wagte es, noch einen Schritt vor zu gehen. Plötzlich sprang der riesige Hund an ihr hoch und riss sie damit zu Boden. Estella landete unsanft auf dem Rücken und schrie leise auf. Der Hund setzte sich daneben um sie zu bewachen. Estella wagte sich nicht zu rühren. Der Hund knurrte bei der allerkleinsten Bewegung die sie machte.

Irgendwann wurde es ziemlich unbequem. Ein Stein pikste und drückte Estella unaufhörlich in den Rücken. Vorsichtig und ganz langsam versuchte sie sich um zu drehen. Doch der Hund, der immer noch kein Auge von ihr ließ, machte einen großen Satz, sprang auf sie und packte sie mit seinem Maul am Kragen. Estella stieß einen erschrockenen Schrei aus.

„Assam, hier hin! Was fällt dir ein?!?", rief eine energische Frauenstimme. Der Hund hob den Kopf und ließ, zur Estellas Erleichterung von ihr ab und lief in Richtung Smial davon. Estella hatte sich noch nie so sehr gefreut, eine Stimme eines Hobbits zu hören. Ihr kam es vor, als hätte sie Stunden da gelegen, dabei waren es in Wirklichkeit nur ein paar Minuten. Sie rappelte sich auf. Die Frau mit der energischen Stimme eilte ihr entgegen.

„Estella, das tut mir schrecklich leid!", sagte sie. „Hallo erst mal. Ich weiß nicht, ob du dich noch an mich erinnern kannst. Ich bin Esmeralda Brandybock, die Mutter von Merry."Sie streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. „Mein Mann", fuhr sie fort, „hat Assam vor ein paar Jahren als Wachhund gekauft. Manchmal nimmt er seine Aufgabe einfach ein bisschen zu ernst. Ich hoffe er hat dich nicht allzusehr erschreckt."

„Nein, nein, ist schon in Ordnung.", sagte Estella und warf einen misstrauischen Blick auf Assam, der jetzt, als könnte er kein Wässerchen trüben, neben Esmeralda Brandybock stand. „Wenn er sich erst mal an dich gewöhnt hat, wird er dich in Ruhe lassen.", sagte sie.

„Und wie lange braucht er, um sich an jemanden zu gewöhnen?", fragte Estella. Esmeralda zuckte die Achseln. „Das weiß ich auch nicht so genau. Aber komm doch am besten erst einmal rein.", sagte sie. Sie folgte Esmeralda ins Innere des Brandyweinschloßes. Neugierig sah sie sich um. Eigentlich sah es wie eine gewöhnliche Hobbithöhle aus. Nur das sie viel größer war und die Wände mit kostbaren Wandbehängen behängt waren. Über dem Kamin hing ein kostbar aussehendes Schwert. Daneben hing, wie sie vermutete, ein Wappen: Ein weißes Pferd auf grünem Grund. Es sah irgendwie... königlich aus. Aber Estella konnte damit nicht viel anfangen und schenkte ihm nicht weiter Beachtung. Esmeralda führte sie in die Küche und bat sie sich an den Küchentisch zu setzen.

„Kaffee oder Tee? Was möchtest du gerne trinken?", fragte Esmeralda. „Tee.", sagte Estella, die sich immer noch mit großen Augen umblickte. Merrys Mutter setzte das Teewasser auf und nahm dann neben Estella am Küchentisch Platz.

„Es ist wirklich sehr lieb von dir, dass du uns bei den Vorbereitungen helfen willst .", sagte sie. Wer redet hier von wollen ?dachte Estella bei sich. „Aber das ist doch selbstverständlich, Frau Brandybock! Es gibt bestimmt jede Menge zu tun."

„Ja das stimmt. Es ist wirklich sehr viel Arbeit ein Fest für so viele Hobbits vorzubereiten. Deswegen bin ich dir für deine Hilfe sehr dankbar." Der Teekessel pfeifte und Esmeralda Brandybock stellte Estella eine dampfende Tasse Tee auf den Tisch.

„Vielleicht ist es das Beste. Wenn du für die Zeit, die du hier hilfst, zu uns ins Brandyweinschloß ziehst." Estella verschluckte sich vor Schreck an ihrem Tee und begann zu husten. Verzweifelt rang sie nach Luft. Esmeralda klopfte ihr besorgt den Rücken. „Geht es wieder?", fragte sie, als Estella aufgehört hatte zu husten. „Ähm, ja danke. Aber ich glaube ich schlafe lieber zu Hause. Ich will ihnen keine Umstände machen." „Aber Mädchen! Du machst uns doch keine Umstände! Nein, nein, wenn du uns schon hilfst, dann wohnst du auch hier. Das ist ja wohl das Mindeste und genügend Gästezimmer haben wir allemal." „Ja, aber mein Pony Max, ich kann es nicht alleine zu Hause lassen. Und meine Eltern werden nicht mit ihm fertig. Er ist nämlich ziemlich widerspenstig, müssen sie wissen..."

Esmeralda schaute Estella verwundert und etwas ungläubig an. ´ Na prima., dachte sie. ´ Das ist die schlechteste Ausrede, die dir je eingefallen ist. Sie war wütend auf sich selbst. Und sie wollte auf keinen Fall ins Brandyweinschloß ziehen, wo dieser eingebildete Meriadoc wohnte. „Na dann holen wir Max doch auch her. Wir haben schließlich auch einen Stall mit Ponys. Da kommt es auf eins mehr oder weniger auch nicht mehr an." Estella lächelte gezwungen. „Komm.", sagte Esmeralda. „Ich zeig dir jetzt erst einmal dein Zimmer und dann schick ich meinen Mann los um deine Sachen und Max zu holen. Er kann auch deinen Eltern Bescheid sagen." Widerwillig ließ Estella sich von Merrys Mutter mitziehen.  
  
Merry sah Stina ernst an. „Stina, kannst du dich noch an das Mädchen von gestern erinnern?" „Das dir das Ei an den Kopf geworfen hat?"Stina grinste. „Ja, genau das." „Klar, kann ich mich noch an die erinnern.", sagte Stina immer noch grinsend.

„Fein, pass auf. Dieses Mädchen heißt Estella und wird hier für die nächsten zwei Wochen arbeiten. Du musst mir helfen mich an ihr zu rächen."

„In deinem Alter macht man noch so was?", fragte Stina erstaunt. „Na ja, eigentlich nicht. Die Sache mit Estella ist eine außergewöhnliche Ausnahme." „Ah ha. Aber Merry, du weißt doch, Mädchen müssen zusammen halten!" „Stina, dieses Mädchen hat deinem Lieblingscousin ein Ei an den Kopf geworfen. Oder bin ich nicht dein Lieblingscousin?", er blickte das kleine Hobbitmädchen gespielt scharf an. „Doch... doch, natürlich bist du mein Lieblingscousin.", sagte Stina zögernd. „Deswegen musst du mir auch helfen. Den Gefallen tust du deinem Lieblingscousin doch bestimmt!" „Na gut...", sagte das Hobbitmädchen gedehnt. „Was soll ich denn machen?"

„Also ich dachte mir, dass du..." Es klopfte an der Tür. „Merry! Bist du da?", hörte er seine Mutter rufen. Seine Mutter trat ein. „Hallo, ihr beiden. Merry, ich wollte dich um einen Gefallen bitten." Wenig begeistert sah er seine Mutter an. „Was denn?" „Die junge Estella Bolger, du kennst sie doch, ist gerade hier eingetroffen. Sie kennt sich ja hier gar nicht aus und ich dachte mir du könntest sie ein bisschen herum führen." „Wie? Wieso ich denn?", fragte Merry. Esmeralda sah ihren Sohn an. „Ich habe keine Zeit dazu.", sagte er. „Meriadoc, es dauert keine halbe Stunde Estella den Smial zu zeigen." „Ich will aber nicht. Das Mädchen ist gefährlich!"  
  
„Ach Meriadoc, jetzt red doch keinen Unsinn! Du führst sie rum; Ende! Sie ist im kleinen Gästezimmer, du weißt ja wo." „Wieso im Gästezimmer? Wohnt die jetzt etwa auch noch hier?!?", rief Merry. „Ja, sie wird hier die nächsten zwei Wochen wohnen. Hol sie bitte gleich in ihrem Zimmer ab." Merry stöhnte genervt. „Das ist ja das Letzte, das aller Letzte, dass die jetzt hier auch noch einzieht. Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt!", fing er an zu schimpfen, als seine Mutter das Zimmer verlassen hatte. „Wieso haßt du Estella eigentlich so?", fragte Stina. „So schlimm kann sie doch gar nicht sein." „Stina, diese Hexe schmeißt mit Eiern um sich!" „Na ja, du warst ja auch nicht gerade nett zu ihr gestern Morgen." „Ach Stina, dass verstehst du nicht... Ich versteh es ja selber nicht.", fügte er leise hinzu. „Du bist für so etwas auch noch viel zu jung." Merry stand auf und öffnete die Tür. „Ich werde sie dann mal eben schnell herum führen, bevor es noch Streit mit meinen Eltern gibt."Er zog ein gequältes Gesicht.  
  
Kritisch betrachtete Estella das Zimmer. Direkt gegenüber der Tür war ein großes rundes Fenster durch das freundlich die Morgensonne schien. An der linken Wandseite stand ein Bett und an der rechten ein Kleiderschrank. In der Mitte des Raumes befand sich noch ein kleiner Tisch mit zwei Stühlen. Eigentlich war die Einrichtung für ein Gästezimmer recht hübsch. In dem Zimmer ließ es sich durchaus zwei Wochen aushalten. Ihre Sachen hatte Saradoc Brandybock, Merrys Vater, schon geholt. Sie entschloß sich erst einmal den Kleiderschrank einzuräumen und dann nach Max zu schauen. Der Einfachheit halber kippte sie ihre ganzen Sachen erst einmal auf den Boden um sie dann ordentlich auf Kleiderbügel zu hängen. Innerhalb ein paar Minuten hatte sie ein riesiges Chaos veranstaltet. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr so viele Anziehsachen eingepackt, die locker auch für zwei Monate anstatt für zwei Wochen reichen würden.Estella verzog das Gesicht. Das würde gerade noch fehlen. Sie musste ganz in den Kleiderschrank rein krabbeln, um die ganzen Sachen zu verstauen.  
  
Plötzlich flog die Zimmertür auf. Estella schreckte hoch und stieß sich schmerzhaft den Kopf an der Schrankwand. Alle Anziehsachen, die schon auf Bügeln im Schrank hingen, fielen wieder runter. Schimpfend und fluchend krabbelte sie rückwärts wieder aus dem Schrank. Konnte man den noch nicht einmal in Ruhe seine Sachen weg räumen. Sie wollte gerade den Mund auf machen und sich lautstark wegen der Störung beschweren, als sie Merry entdeckte. Dieser stand in der Mitte des Zimmers und musterte kopfschüttelnd das Chaos, das in dem Zimmer herrschte.

„Komm, ich muß dir den Smial zeigen.", sagte er knapp und unfreundlich. Schnell verließ er wieder das Zimmer. Estella überlegte kurz, entschloß sich dann ihm zu folgen. Schließlich musste sie sich ein bisschen in diesem riesigen Smial auskennen, auch wenn sie sich ganz klar eine netteren Führer gewünscht hätte. Merry ging ziemlich schnell und Estella hatte Mühe hinterher zu kommen. Es ging um viele Kurven und Ecken und man hatte das Gefühl, dass es sich bei der riesigen Hobbithöhle eher um einen viel zu groß geratenen Kaninchenbau handelte, als um das Anwesen einer wichtigen und einflußreichen Familie. Estella verlor sehr schnell die Orientierung. Merry ging immer weiter, ohne sich einmal nach ihr umzuschauen oder auf sie zu warten.

Urplötzlich blieb er jedoch stehen und Estella, die sich gerade nach einer großen Truhe schaute, die im Flur stand, wäre beinah in ihn hinein gerannt. Merry warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu. „Küche, Essraum, Wohnraum und Kaminzimmer.", sagte er, mit dem Finger auf die jeweiligen Räume oder Türen zeigend. „Den Flur runter sind die Waschräume, Gästezimmer und die Vorratsräume. Die restlichen Zimmer gehen dich nichts an, kapiert!" Estella nickte bloß. Das erste Mal, seit sie wieder im Auenland war, sah sie sich Merry genau an. Er war erstaunlich groß geworden, mindestens zwei Köpfe größer als Estella selbst und seine Gesichtszüge wirkten viel männlicher als noch vor zwei Jahren. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass er eigentlich ein sehr hübscher junger Mann geworden war, nur sein immer noch blaues Auge störte das Gesamtbild erheblich. Estella war fast erschrocken. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, so fest zu geschlagen zu haben.  
  
Merry wollte gerade gehen, als Estella all ihren Mut zusammen nahm und ihn fragte: „ Meriadoc, kannst du mir noch zeigen wo der Stall ist?" Er drehte sich zu ihr um. „Nein, kann ich nicht.", sagte er überheblich, drehte sich um und ließ sie einfach stehen.

„Eingebildeter, sturer Brandybock.", grummelte Estella leise. Da sie davon ausging, dass der Stall draußen war öffnete sie einfach die nächst beste Tür, die von Merry keinen Namen bekommen hatte. Doch da hinter befand sich nur eine riesige Bibliothek. Sie hatte nun wirklich keine Lust jede Tür einzeln auszuprobieren, ob sie vielleicht nach draußen führen könnte, also kletterte sie kurz entschlossen aus dem Fenster. Geschickt übersprang sie das Blumenbeet das unter dem Fenster lag. Den Stall zu finden war das kleinste Problem. Die Ponys grasten auf einer großen Wiese davor und waren schon von weitem zu sehen. Sie pfiff auf zwei Fingern und ihr Pony Max kam langsam auf sie zu getrottet.

Als er bei ihr war warf er den Kopf hoch, schnaubte und blickte sie vorwurfsvoll aus seinen großen dunklen Augen an. Sein Hals und sein Rücken waren mit kleinen Beiß- und Trittspuren übersät. „Ja, ich weiß. Mir gefällt es hier auch nicht.", sagte Estella und streichelte seine samtig weißen Nüstern. „Du verstehst dich wohl auch nicht mit den anderen hier, was? Ach, mach dir nichts daraus. Wir beide, wir beißen uns schon durch. Und in zwei Wochen sind wir ja eh wieder zu Hause.".  
  
Max schnaubte wieder und als wenn er sie verstanden hätte, trat er nach dem nächst besten Pony aus, das ihm zu nahe kam. Das Pony quiekte entsetzt und lief davon. „Siehst du.", sagte Estella. „Geht doch. Ich werde jetzt auch mal wieder rein gehen. Ich hoffe nur ich finde mein Zimmer vor Sonnenaufgang wieder." Allerdings bezweifelte sie das stark. Sie gab ihrem Pony noch einen aufmunternden Klaps aufs Hinterteil und kletterte dann durch das Fenster wieder rein, durch das sie ein paar Minuten zuvor auch raus gekommen war.  
  
Genervt stapfte Merry zurück in sein Zimmer. Sollte Estella den Pferdestall doch selber suchen. Er war schließlich kein Fremdenführer! Und hoffentlich brauchte sie noch Stunden, bis sie er Zimmer wieder gefunden hatte. Er gönnte es ihr! Als er wieder in sein großes, geräumiges Zimmer kam, saß Pippin in seinem Sessel und blickte ihn gespielt empört an.

„Merry, was fällt dir ein mich so lange hier warten zu lassen. Wo treibst du dich denn schon wieder rum?" „Estella wohnt für zwei Wochen hier. Ich musste ihr den Smial zeigen.", knurrte er. „Oh!" Merry seufzte. „Jetzt wo ich drüber nach gedacht habe, finde ich es gar nicht mehr so schlimm.", sagte er. „Ich meine, eine bessere Gelegenheit um ihr die Ohrfeige und das Ei heim zu zahlen Gibt es doch gar nicht. Hier im Brandyweinschloß bin ich doch eindeutig im Vorteil."Er grinste fies. „Ich dachte du wärest so langsam mal erwachsen geworden...", sagte Pippin tadelnd zu seinem älteren Cousin. Merry sagte nichts, sondern guckte aus dem Fenster.

„Juweline kommt gleich vorbei. Ist das in Ordnung?", fragte Pippin. „Klar.", sagte Merry. „Aber wieso wollt ihr euch ausgerechnet hier treffen?" „Na ja... Wir sind vorletzte Nacht nicht nach Hause gekommen... Ihre Eltern hat das wohl etwas verärgert und sie haben ihr Hausarrest gegeben. Für eine Stunde kann sie sich mal von zu Hause wegschleichen. Aber in einer Stunde kann sie es ja unmöglich schaffen, bis nach Buckelstadt zu kommen." „Ihr seit direkt an eurem ersten Tag die ganze Nacht lang weggeblieben?", fragte Merry erstaunt. Pippin wollte gerade zu einer Erklärung ansetzten, als sich auf einmal die Tür öffnete. Merry stand kurz vor einem Wutanfall.  
  
Estella stand in dem großen Flur und versuchte aus dem Gängewirr- warr schlau zu werden. Sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung wo sie hin musste. Waren die Gästezimmer jetzt gerade aus oder rechts den Gang runter? Verzweifelt versuchte sie sich an das zu erinnern, was Merry gesagt hatte. „Küche, Essraum, Wohnraum, Kaminzimmer...", murmelte sie vor sich hin. „Also müssten dann rechts die Gästezimmer sein." Sie bog nach rechts ab. Vor der zweiten Tür in diesem Flur blieb sie stehen. Eigentlich müsste das dann ja mein Zimmer sein. ,dachte sie. Ohne zu zögern öffnete sie die Tür und stutzte. War nicht direkt gegenüber der Tür ein Fenster?, fragte sie sich. „Was machst du denn hier! Ich hab dir doch gesagt du hast in diesen Räumen nichts zu suchen!!", brüllte jemand los. Erschrocken blickte sie in das Wut verzerrte Gesicht eines Meriadoc Brandybocks und in das eines lachenden Peregrin Tuks.

„Ich, ich glaube ich hab mich verlaufen.", sagte sie unsicher. „Wie blöd bist du eigentlich? Ich hab dir doch gerade alles gezeigt! Hat man denn nirgendwo vor dir Ruhe?", wetterte Merry weiter. „Denkst du etwa ich bin mit Absicht in dein Zimmer hier gekommen? Dann muß ich dich enttäuschen, so besonders nett finde ich dich nicht!", schrie Estella jetzt zurück. „Schön, wenigstens in der Hinsicht sind wir uns ja einig! Ich kann dich auch nicht ausstehen!" „Dann geh mir doch einfach aus dem Weg!", rief Estella außer sich. „Aus dem Weg gehen? Ich soll dir aus dem weg gehen? Wieso ich? Ich wohne schließlich hier! Außerdem bist du doch in mein Zimmer rein geplatzt." „Dann zieh doch für die Zeit wo ich hier bin nach Krickloch!" Merry wollte sich auf Estella stürzen , doch Pippin konnte das schlimmste verhindern und hielt ihn fest. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns jetzt alle mal wieder ein bisschen beruhigen.", sagte er. „Laß mich sofort los!!", brüllte Merry. Estella drehte sich um und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Irgendwie mußte sie grinsen. Mit Merry ließ es sich noch schöner streiten als mit Fredegar.  
  
Sie wollte sich gerade darüber Gedanken machen, wen sie fragen könnte, der ihr den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer zeigen konnte, als sie ein kleines Mädchen bemerkte das in einer Ecke stand und sie mit großen Augen anguckte. „Hallo.", sagte Estella. „Du heißt Stina, richtig?" Das Mädchen nickte. „Ich bin Estella. Kennst du dich hier ein bisschen aus?" „Ja, wohin willst du denn?", fragte Stina. „Zu den Gästezimmern. Ich hab mich total verlaufen." Stina schmunzelte.

„Das passiert jedem der das erste mal hier ist. Komm mit, ich zeig dir, wo du hin musst." „Danke.", sagte Estella erleichtert. „Kein Problem."Das kleine Mädchen führte Estella zielstrebig durch die Gänge. „Ich glaube Merry mag dich.", sagte sie. „Merry? Nie im Leben! Wie kommst du denn darauf?" „Mein Bruder führt sich auch immer so komisch auf, wenn er ein Mädchen mag.", sagte Stina. Estella lachte. „Ich glaube bei Merry und mir hat das andere Gründe." „Du meinst wegen dem Ei, das du ihm an den Kopf geworfen hast?", fragte Stina. „Unter anderem." „Wieso unter anderem? War da noch mehr?" Estella seufzte.

„Na ja, zum Beispiel das blaue Auge. Allerdings hat er mich auch mal ins Moor geschubst.", versuchte sie sich zu rechtfertigen. „Echt?", Stina sah Estella bewundernd an. „So viel Mut möchte ich später auch mal haben, einem Hobbit wie Merry ein blaues Auge zu verpassen. Aber warum hast du das überhaupt gemacht?" Estella überlegte. So genau wußte sie das selber nicht. Eigentlich hatte er ja nichts gemacht. „Das erkläre ich dir ein anderes mal.",sagte sie ausweichend.

„Na gut. Wir sind jetzt übrigens bei den Gästezimmern. Du musst, wenn du von der Küche kommst einfach nur gerade aus gehen." „Danke. Dann hoffe ich, dass ich mich beim nächsten Mal nicht verlaufe.", sagte Estella „Und wenn doch, dann holst du mich einfach." „Werde ich machen."Estella trat in ihr Zimmer und das kleine Hobbitmädchen lief den Gang wieder hinunter. Estella machte sich wieder dran den Kleiderschrank einzuräumen. Eigentlich hätte sie Frau Brandybock schon einmal ein bisschen zur Hand gehen wollen, doch es ging schon auf den Abend zu und bis sie das Chaos in ihrem Zimmer beseitigt hätte, würde noch einige Zeit dauern.  
  
Als sie endlich fertig war, verließ sie, auch auf die Gefahr hin Stina noch einmal um Hilfe bitten zu müssen, das Zimmer. Der Hunger trieb sie in Richtung Küche. Vorsichtig spähte sie um die Ecke. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie heute Merry noch einmal über den Weg laufen. Für heute hatte sie genug! „Hey Stella!", rief plötzlich eine ihr wohl vertraute Stimme.

„Juli, ich dachte du hättest Hausarrest." „Hab ich auch, aber ich habe doch gesagt ich schau mal kurz vorbei. Außerdem kann ich nicht so lange auf Pip verzichten..", sagte sie und knuffte den neben ihr stehenden Hobbit herzlich in die Seite. Estella lachte. „Muß Liebe schön sein!", schwärmte sie. „Sicher ist Liebe schön.", sagte Juweline. „Ich hab gehört du bist heute direkt schon wieder mit Merry zusammen gerasselt." „Ja leider. Und dabei versuche ich ihm immer so gut es geht aus dem Weg zu gehen." „Mach dir nichts daraus.", sagte Pippin und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter, was Juli mit einem empörenden „ey"quittierte. „Der Gute spinnt im Moment ein bisschen. Ich glaube die Tatsache, dass ein Mädchen den Mut hat ihm eine runter zu hauen hat ihn ganz schön durcheinander gebracht. Und wegen der Geschichte mit dem Ei mach dir keine Sorgen. Das hatte er wirklich verdient." „Meinst du?" „Klar, der beruhigt sich schon wieder. Morgen ist sowieso erst einmal das Gartenfest. Da ist er denn erst einmal ein bisschen abgelenkt.", sagte Pippin.

„Gartenfest? Welches Gartenfest?", fragte Estella „Ach, irgend so ein Gartenfest halt. Ein paar Freunde werden kommen. Ist nichts großes. Du kommst doch auch, oder?" „Natürlich kommt Stella mit!", rief Juweline. „Nein, ich werde nicht mit kommen. Ich weiß nicht ob das eine so gute Idee wäre, allein schon wegen Merry.", sagte Estella. „Jetzt laß dir doch von dem nicht alles vermiesen!", sagte Juweline. „Tu ich doch auch nicht. Ich bin schließlich auch zum Arbeiten hier und nicht zum Feiern."

„Es ist doch nur ein ganz kleines Gartenfest. Außerdem ist es abends, da arbeitest du bestimmt nicht mehr.", versuchte Juweline es weiter. „Juweline nein. Ich habe keine Lust auf ein Gartenfest mit Merry."Estella seufzte. Ich geh jetzt in die Küche etwas Essen. Kommt wer mit?" Pippin und Juweline folgten Estella in die Küche.

Doch diese blieb auf einmal wie vom Schlag getroffen stehen. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Kaum hatte sie um die Ecke gebogen, sah sie schon von weitem Meriadoc Brandybock gemütlich Pfeife rauchend in der Küche sitzen. Estella drehte sich um und stürmte wie wild aus der Küche hinaus. Doch Juweline und Pippin hielten sie entschieden fest. „Du kannst doch jetzt nicht zwei Wochen lang vor Merry flüchten.", sagte Juweline leise. „Du gehst da jetzt rein und isst etwas. Stör dich einfach nicht an ihn." „Wir kommen ja schließlich auch noch mit. Also, keine Panik.", sagte Pippin. „Na toll, ihr habt mich doch erst mit eurem komischen Spiel erst in diese dämliche Situation gebracht.", fauchte Estella. „Du gehst da jetzt rein!", sagte Pippin mit Nachdruck. Estella atmete tief durch. Dann ging sie mit festen Schritten zurück zur Küche.  
  
Merry hatte das ganze schmunzelnd beobachtet. Fürs erste schien er ihr Respekt eingeflößt zu haben. Wenn sie so unsicher ist , sieht sie ja direkt handzahm aus., dachte er. Als sie wieder in die Küche kam sprang er plötzlich auf. „Haben wir noch Eier in der Küche?", rief er seiner Mutter zu. „Nein, die Eier stehen im Vorrat. Wieso fragst du?", rief Esmeralda Brandybock zurück. „Ach wenn sie im Vorrat stehen ist alles in Ordnung." Estella bemerkte wie sie bis an die Haarspitzen rot wurde. Zum Glück war Merry jetzt ruhig und weitete das Thema nicht aus.

„Du bist echt fies, Merry.", hörte sie Juweline zischen. „Wieso fies? Ich schmeiße schließlich nicht mit Lebensmittel um mich.", verteidigte Merry sich. Estella nahm sich einen Apfel aus einem großen Korb und blieb unsicher in der Mitte der Küche stehen. „Komm, setzt dich zu uns.", sagte Pippin und machte ihr auf der Bank auf der er saß noch etwas Platz. Estella setzte sich widerwillig neben ihn. Lieber hätte sie die Küche sofort wieder verlassen. Sie biss in den Apfel. Allerdings blieb ihr jeder Bissen im Hals stecken. Die Gegenwart Merrys machte sie unheimlich nervös. Dabei beachtete er sie scheinbar gar nicht weiter, sondern unterhielt sich mit Pippin über Pfeifenkraut und andere Dinge, von denen sie sowieso keine Ahnung hatte. Juweline saß eng an Pippin gekuschelt und war auch nicht weiter ansprechbar. Estella kam sich ziemlich fehl am Platz vor. Und das Juweline und Pippin es mittlerweile vorgezogen hatten, sich leidenschaftlich zu küssen half ihr auch nicht weiter. Sie saß neben den beiden und versuchte ihre Nervosität in den Griff zu kriegen.

Merry räusperte sich und gab Estella einen Wink ihm nach draußen zu folgen. Prompt wechselte Estellas Gesicht wieder die Farbe. Zögernd stand sie auf und folgte ihm aus der Küche hinaus in den Garten. Es war ein schöner Sommerabend und noch recht warm draußen. „Ich glaube, wir lassen die beiden mal ein bisschen alleine.", sagte Merry freundlich. Nach den letzten Tagen für Estellas Geschmack zu freundlich. Misstrauisch sah sie ihn an. Sie traute ihm nicht.

„Ist das dein Pony?", fragte Merry und zeigte auf Max. Estella nickte nur. „Ein wirklich hübsches Tier.", bemerkte Merry. Er legte den Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie nahe zu sich heran. Estella konnte die Wärme seines Körpers spüren. „Weißt du Stella, ich habe nachgedacht. Wir beide, wir müssen jetzt für zwei Wochen miteinander auskommen. Was hälst du davon unseren Streit beizulegen?" „Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte Estella unsicher. Sie fühlte sich in Merrys Armen nicht besonders wohl und machte sich stocksteif.

„Ja, es ist mein Ernst." „Und was ist mit der Ohrfeige,dem Ei und so weiter ?"Scheu blickte sie zu dem zwei Köpfen größeren Hobbit hoch. „Na ja, ich will mal nicht so nachtragend sein und es vergessen. Also, Frieden?"Er sah zu ihr runter, direkt in ihre hübschen dunklen Augen. Estella erwiderte seinen Blick und irgendetwas gefiel ihr an seinem Blick nicht. Was es genau war, konnte sie nicht sagen. Aber in seinen Augen war so ein schelmisches Funkeln, das sie sehr stark an ihren Bruder erinnerte, wenn er sie mal wieder ärgern wollte. Sie zögerte.

„Na gut, Frieden.", sagte sie schließlich. Merry grinste zufrieden. „Schön.", sagte er. Er gab ihr einen freundschaftlichen Klaps und ging wieder rein. Zurück ließ er eine ziemlich verwirrte Estella Bolger.


	5. Gartenfest, Falschalarm und andere Panne...

Es wäre nett wenn ihr mir eine klitzekleine Review da lassen würdet. Sonst verzweifelt diese arme kleine Autorin!!!!

**Wie angelt man sich einen Hobbit**

**- oder -**

**Das Jahr in dem Merry Brandybock erwachsen wurde**

-Kapitel 4 –

**Gartenfest, Falschalarm und andere Pannen**

Unaufhörlich knallte die Sonne vom wolkenlosen Himmel. Estella war nass geschwitzt. Seit nun schon mehr als drei Stunden half sie Merrys Mutter und ein paar anderen Freiwilligen beim Möhren ziehen. Immer eine nach der anderen; Reihe für Reihe.

Ihr Rücken schmerzte von dem langen gebückten Stehen und der Schweiß rieselte ihren Nacken hinunter.

Die erste Nacht im Brandyweinschloß hatte sie alles andere als gut geschlafen. Die ganze Zeit hatte sie über Merrys Worte nachdenken müssen. Und immer wieder ertappte sie sich dabei, wie ihre Gedanken zu seinen schönen blauen Augen abschweiften. So auch jetzt, bei der Gartenarbeit.

Schluß jetzt, dachte sie und rupfte energisch eine Möhre aus der Erde. Das fehlt jetzt auch noch, dass du für den eingebildeten Brandybock zu schwärmen anfängst. Das gibt wahrscheinlich nur Probleme! Und seine Worte gestern Abend waren ihm bestimmt nicht ernst.

Sie war mit einer Möhrenreihe fertig und fing die nächste an.

Seine Worte waren zwar äußerst freundlich gewesen, aber seine Augen hatten so komisch, fast schon hinterlistig, gefunkelt.

Obwohl es wäre schon schön sich mit ihm zu verstehen. Er kann ja auch ganz nett sein., dachte sie. Und diese Augen... wie der Himmel an einem klaren Sommermorgen, oder wie Kornblumen.... Kornblumen?!?

„Estella, Estella! Was machst du denn da?", schreckte eine Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Estella, die Blumenbeete wollten wir erst nächste Woche neu bepflanzen!"

Erschrocken starrte Estella auf die blaue Kornblume in ihrer Hand. Anstatt die nächste Möhrenreihe anzufangen musste sie irgendwie ins angrenzende Blumenbeet geraten sein. Sie war so in Gedanken gewesen, dass sie es gar nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Oh nein, Frau Brandybock, das tut mir wirklich leid. Ich weiß nicht, wie das passieren konnte.", sagte sie verlegen.

Estella betrachtete die Kornblume in ihrer Hand. Augen so blau wie Kornblumen. Du meine Güte Stella, dieser Hobbit macht dich noch wahnsinnig. , dachte sie.

„Ist nicht so schlimm.", sagte Esmeralda Brandybock. „Am besten machst du für heute Schluß. Den Rest schaffen wir alleine. Aber es wäre lieb, wenn du in der Diele noch etwas sauber machen könntest."

„Danke. Und um die Diele kümmere ich mich ganz bestimmt!"

Schnell lief sie rein. Ihr Zimmer fand sie mittlerweile alleine. Angekommen warf sie die Blumen, die sie immer noch in der Hand hatte, achtlos auf den Tisch und schlüpfte aus ihren verschwitzen Klamotten. Sie wollte sich erst einmal im Bad frisch machen.

Sie war gerade fertig und wollte noch eben ein Handtuch um ihre tropfende Haare drehen, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Moment!", rief sie, doch der jemand an der Tür stand schon in ihrem Zimmer.

Panisch suchte Estella nach etwas zum Anziehen und bedeckte sich schließlich mit dem Handtuch. Sie steckte den Kopf aus der Badtür heraus und blickte somit ins Zimmer.

„Hallo Estella, oh... du...du...du hast ja gar nichts an!", stammelte Merry und errötete leicht. Ihm war die Situation sichtlich peinlich.

„Meriadoc, was um aller Welt machst du hier? Was fällt dir ein?!?", rief Estella. „Los raus hier!"Sie warf ihre Haarbürste nach ihm und verfehlte ihn nur knapp.

„Hast du sie noch alle? Willst du mir noch ein blaues Auge verpassen? Ich war ja bereit mich mit dir zu vertragen, und wollte nur ein ganz normales Gespräch mit dir führen. Und du? Du verübst direkt wieder einen Anschlag auf mich! Ich konnte doch nicht wissen, dass das werte Fräulein Bolger heute ihren Badetag hat!"

„Ja aber...", begann Estella.

„Nichts ja aber! Du bist die schlimmste Zicke die ich kenne! Früher dachte ich immer du wärst bloß extrem temperamentvoll, aber das ist ja der reinste Zickenterror."

„Ach ja!", rief Estella jetzt. „Besser eine Zicke, als ein so eingebildeter Brandybock wie du!"

„Eingebildeter Brandybock? Sag das noch mal!"

„Eingebildeter Brandybock!"

„Ich bin also eingebildet, weil ich mich aufrege, wenn du mit Eiern und was weiß ich noch was nach mir wirfst? Es hätte sonst was passieren können!"

„Na ja..."Estella blickte etwas verlegen zu Boden.

Merry grinste. Eine verlegene Estella, fand er, war einfach zu süß.

„Du warst schon immer total eingebildet, so lange wie ich dich kenne.", sagte sie schließlich herausfordernd. „Und fies bist du auch!"

„Fies?", sagte Merry. „Ich zeig dir gleich mal was richtig fies ist."

„Ach ja?"

Merry machte plötzlich unerwartet einen Satz nach vorne und versuchte Estella das Handtuch weg zu ziehen. Erschrocken sprang Estella nach hinten; Merry hinter her.

„Spinnst du?", kreischte Estella. Panisch rannte sie, mit einer Hand das Handtuch festhaltend mit der anderen nach Merry schlagend, quer durch das Zimmer. Merry rannte hinter ihr her.

Der Tisch und die Stühle fielen scheppernd zu Boden. Schließlich endete die wilde Verfolgungsjagd abrupt und Merry schaffte es Estella in eine Ecke des Zimmers zu drängen. Breitbeinig stellte er sich vor sie.

„So, und jetzt? Jetzt ist nichts mehr mit frechen Sprüchen, he?", Merry grinste sie fies an.

Estella grinste fies zurück und blickte trotzig zu ihm hoch. Einen Moment lang spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, ihm einfach einen kräftigen Tritt zwischen seine Beine zu verpassen. Doch statt dessen fiel ihr Blick auf seine blauen Augen. Sie schienen ihren Blick magisch anzuziehen. Merry sah ihr ebenfalls tief in die Augen und Estellas Kopf wurde heiß und rot.

Schließlich rührte Merry sich.

„Ne, das wird mir doch alles jetzt ein bisschen zu blöd."Er drehte sich um und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Zimmer.

Estella seufzte und blickte ihm nach. Da soll doch einer mal sagen Frauen wären schlecht zu verstehen; Männer sind ja noch viel schlimmer., dachte sie. Kopfschüttelnd verschwand sie wieder im Bad.

„Merry?!? Merry, da bist du ja. Wo warst du denn? Es wäre schön, wenn du uns mal ein bisschen helfen könntest. Sonst kannst du das Gartenfest heute Abend vergessen!", sagte Pippin ,der um eine Hecke gehetzt kam.

„Pippin, wir hätten schon lange fertig sein können, hättest du heute morgen nicht so viel mit Juweline rumgemacht.", sagte Merry.

Pippin blickte etwas verlegen zu Boden. „Ja, aber du weißt doch, sie hat im Moment Hausarrest und kann nur weg, wenn ihre Eltern nicht da sind."

Merry lachte und gab seinem Freund einen freundschaftlichen Schlag auf die Schulter.

„Ja, ja, ich weiß schon. Kommt sie denn heute Abend?"

„Sie kommt, sobald ihre Eltern schlafen. Kommt Stella denn auch?", fragte Pippin.

„Ich war gerade bei ihr und wollte sie fragen."

„Und?", fragte Pippin erwartungsvoll.

„Na ja, also... ich weiß nicht. Gefragt hab ich sie nicht."

„Habt ihr euch etwa schon wieder gestritten?"Pippin sah seinen Cousin ungläubig an.

„Mhh, also... also ich hab sie, glaube ich, beim Baden überrascht und das hat sie glaube ich etwas verärgert. Sie hat jedenfalls eine Bürste nach mir geworfen... Und dann... ach ist doch auch egal! Sie ist halt eine Zicke!", sagte Merry wütend.

Pippin rollten vor Lachen die Tränen das Gesicht hinunter.

„Allerliebster Vetter, ich glaubs nicht! Da erledigst du auf den Pelennor Feldern den Hexenmeister von Angmar beinah im Alleingang, erschlägst zahlreiche Orks und rettest das Auenland vor dem Untergang. Und dann traust du dich noch nicht einmal Stella zu fragen, ob sie zu deinem Gartenfest kommt und schaffst es nicht dich gescheit mit ihr zu unterhalten? Das ist einfach unglaublich!"

„Das hat mit_ sich nicht trauen _gar nichts zu tun.", sagte Merry trotzig, obwohl er sich eingestehen musste, dass Pippin Recht hatte und dass er sich doch ziemlich kindisch benahm. „Außerdem, wie kannst du Estella bloß mit einem Ork oder mit dem Herrn der Nazgûls vergleichen?"

„Ach, mach dir nichts draus.", sagte Pippin, der so langsam wieder Luft bekam. „Das wird schon noch."

„Was wird schon noch?"

„Na das mit Stella und dir!"

„Was soll da denn bitte schön werden? Ich bleibe lieber mein ganzes Leben lang alleine, als mit _so einer _zusammen zu kommen oder wahrscheinlich noch mit ihr unter einem Dach zu leben.", sagte Merry erbost.

Pippin wurde erneut von einem Lachanfall geschüttelt, sagte aber nichts mehr.

Die zwei Hobbits traten hinaus in den Garten, wo Estellas Bruder Fredegar mit Jolly und Nibs Hüttinger versuchte ein Festzelt aufzustellen.

„Schön, dass ihr auch schon kommt!", sagte Fredegar spöttisch. „Den Rest von dem Zelt könnt ihr beiden jetzt aufstellen. Wir arbeiten schon den ganzen Nachmittag, während ihr euch drinnen vergnügt habt. Jetzt sind wir mal dran mit Pause machen!"

Sie ließen sich ins Gras fallen und Merry und Pippin machten sich daran, den Rest des Zeltes aufzubauen.

Estella gähnte. Siedendheiß war ihr eingefallen, dass sie die Diele ja noch zu säubern hatte, dabei war sie schrecklich müde. Lustlos wringte sie den Putzlappen aus und polierte auf allen vieren den Boden.

„Buhh!"

Estella schreckte zusammen und hätte beinah den Putzeimer umgeworfen.

„Juli, was machst du denn hier?"

„Meine Eltern mußten ganz schnell zu den Hornbläsers. Keine Ahnung wieso, ist ja auch egal. Sie sind jedenfalls vor Morgen nachmittag nicht zurück!"

„Ist ja prima! Bleibst du über Nacht hier?"

„Das weiß ich noch nicht genau. Wahrscheinlich bleib ich bei Pip."Juweline grinste. „Soll ich dir was helfen?"

„Nein, danke.", sagte Estella. „Ich bin jetzt gleich fertig."

„Was ist mit heute Abend? Also ich freue mich schon auf das Gartenfest."  
„Juweline von Langcleeve! Ich habe dir bereits gestern gesagt, dass ich auf keinen Fall auf das Gartenfest gehen werde! Und wenn der König persönlich käme..."

„Och man, Stella! Warum denn nicht? Du musst dich doch nicht gleich zu Merry setzen oder stellen."

Estella hob abwehrend die Hände hoch. „Juli, versuch es erst gar nicht! Ich werde nicht mitkommen. Nicht nur wegen Merry, sondern auch weil ich überhaupt keine Lust habe und total müde bin."

„Was willst du denn heute Abend machen, wenn du nicht kommst?"

„Ins Bett gehen.", sagte Estella und kippte das Putzwasser in den Abfluss.

„Ins Bett gehen. Na klar! Man kann bestimmt auch besonders gut schlafen, wenn über zwanzig Hobbits direkt unter seinem Fenster feiern."

„Oh Juli, du bist schrecklich!" Estella ging zurück in ihr Zimmer.

„Wieso bin ich schrecklich? Ich will doch bloß, dass du heute Abend mitkommst."Juweline folgte Estella.

„Ich komme aber nicht mit!"

„Ich geb´s auf", stöhnte Juweline. „Ich geh jetzt raus und guck, was die Jungs machen. Mach du doch was du willst!"

Als Juweline endlich das Zimmer verlassen hatte, ließ Estella sich erschöpft aufs Bett fallen. Sie hoffte, dass sie nun mal ihre Ruhe haben konnte.

„Bei aller Auen Merry, jetzt paß doch mal auf!", schimpfte Pippin. „Wo bist du bloß mit deinen Gedanken? Das ist jetzt bereits das dritte Mal, dass du das Gestänge nicht richtig fest geschraubt

hast und alles wieder zusammenfällt."

Fredegar und die Hüttinger Brüder, die immer noch im Gras saßen, lachten sich kaputt.

Merry blickte entschuldigend in Pippins Richtung. „Tut mir leid.", sagte er kleinlaut.

Pippin seufzte. „Also noch einmal von vorne. Und wehe du lässt wieder alles einstürzen!"

Merry wußte auch nicht was los war. Er musste immer zu an Pippins Worte denken: _Das wird schon noch, mit Stella und dir. _Dabei wußte er selbst gar nicht so genau was er für Estella empfand. Einerseits wollte er, dass sie sofort wieder aus seinem Leben verschwand, andererseits war er sich sicher, dass, wenn sie gehen würde, er sie unheimlich vermissen würde. Einerseits fand er sie total süß, andererseits total zickig und ätzend. Lieber hätte er es mit einem Ork- Heer auf sich genommen, als solch einem Gefühls wirr- warr gegenüber zu stehen.

„Merry, die Schrauben!", vernahm er die genervte Stimme Pippins.

Schnell zog er die Schrauben fest, bevor wieder alles zusammenfiel. Estella wollte ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gehen. Er mußte sich eingestehen, dass er sie doch ziemlich gut leiden konnte. Und er nahm sich fest vor, sie noch zu der Gartenfeier einzuladen.

Die Feier war in vollem Gange. Das Wetter war nach wie vor super und die Hobbits bester Laune. Sie lachten, tanzten, sangen und sie... tranken.

Pippin und Juweline sahen halb belustigt halb besorgt zu Meriadoc Brandybock hinüber, der lauthals, mit einem Bierkrug in der Hand, irgendwelche Trinkliede mitgrölte und sichtbar einen über den Durst getrunken hatte.

„Hat Merry Estella jetzt eigentlich gefragt, ob sie kommt?"Juweline blickte zu ihrem Freund hoch. Dieser zuckte die Achseln.

„Soweit ich weiß nicht."

„Ich frag mich nur wo das mit der Sauferei bei Merry heute noch enden soll.", sagte Juweline.

„Tja.", meinte Pippin. „Das kann dir bei einem Brandybock niemand so genau sagen."

„Sollen wir ihn lieber nicht mal außer Reichweite des Bierfasses bringen?"

„Ach Juli, der Gute ist doch alt genug. Er muß wissen was er tut."

„Da hast du wohl Recht.", sagte Juweline und blickte wieder in Merrys Richtung. Sehr zu ihrem Erstaunen ließ er das Bierfass im Stich und ging, noch erstaunlich gerade, auf sie und Pippin zu. Er hatte allerdings auch das Glück, dass ihm nichts und niemand im Wege stand, um dass er einen Bogen hätte machen müssen. Angekommen legte er einen Arm um Juweline.

„Juli, du tust mir doch bestimmt einen Gefallen.", sagte er.

„Klar. Was denn?"  
„Geh doch mal rein und guck, wo Estella steckt. Und wenn du sie findest, sag ihr sie soll raus kommen."

Juweline warf Pippin einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Nun ja, ich kann es ja mal versuchen. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie raus kommen wird."

„Och, du schaffst es schon sie zu überreden.", sagte Merry und schubste sie in Richtung Brandyweinschloß.

Juweline lief schnell durch die Gänge. Unterwegs musste sie ab und zu ein paar Hobbits ausweichen, die eindeutig noch viel mehr als Merry getrunken hatten und jetzt irgendwo im Weg lagen. Sie war gespannt, was Estella sagen würde.

Zaghaft klopfte sie an die Tür. Nichts.

„Die wird ja wohl noch nicht schlafen.", murmelte Juweline. Sie zögerte einen Moment, öffnete dann aber die Tür und trat ein.

Estella lag auf dem Bett und las. Als sie Juweline bemerkte, klappte sie das Buch zu und warf ihr einen tödlichen Blick zu.

„Kann man denn hier nicht mal für ein paar Stunden seine Ruhe haben?", fragte sie gereizt.

Juweline wußte bereits, dass es keinen Sinn hatte Estella zu fragen, ob sie mit raus käme. Trotzdem wagte sie einen Versuch. „Merry hat gefragt, wo du bist und er würde sich freuen, wenn du raus kämest."Abwartend blickte sie Estella an.

„Das glaubst du ja wohl selber nicht, dass er das gesagt hat.", sagte Estella. „Und zum hundertsten Mal; nein, ich komme nicht."

„Na gut. Du mußt es wissen. Dann schlaf mal gut.", sagte Juweline und verließ das Zimmer wieder. Auf endlos Diskussionen mit Estella hatte sie diesen Abend nämlich keine Lust mehr.

Estella seufzte. Irgendwie hatte sie ein schlechtes Gewissen, sie war schließlich nicht gerade freundlich zu Juweline gewesen. Aber ihr hinterher rennen wollte sie auch nicht. Sie entschloß sich schlafen zu gehen, obwohl die Hobbits im Garten einen fürchterlichen Lärm machten und sie nicht glaubte schlafen zu können.

Zudem war es noch ziemlich warm, eigentlich viel zu warm für diese Jahreszeit. Deshalb zog sie zum Schlafen auch einfach nur ein dünnes Trägerhemdchen an. Eigentlich trug sie keine derart kurze Kleidung wenn sie bei fremden Leuten schlief. Man wußte ja schließlich nie was passieren konnte...

Merry sah Juweline verärgert an. „Was soll das heißen, sie will nicht raus kommen?"

„Das soll genau das heißen, was du gerade gesagt hast. Sie will halt nicht. Sie lässt sich auch nicht überreden."

„Wirklich nicht?", fragte Merry jetzt enttäuscht.

„Wirklich nicht. Man müsste sie dann schon mit Gewalt da raus holen."

„Mit Gewalt...", murmelte Merry. Juweline brachte ihn auf eine Idee. Wann musste ein Hobbit auf jeden Fall seine Hobbithöhle verlassen? Na klar...!

„Oh Merry, tu jetzt bloß nichts unüberlegtes.", warnte Juweline ihn. „Estella ist sowieso im Moment nicht so besonders gut auf dich zu sprechen."

„Ja, ja, ich weiß.", sagte Merry geistesabwesend. Die Idee nahm in seinem Kopf immer mehr an Gestalt an und er wollte Estella um jeden Preis heute abend noch sehen! Aber erst einmal besorgte er sich einen Krug Bier.

„Ich hab es!", reif er nach einiger Zeit und sprang aufgeregt um Juweline und Pippin herum, die sich, mal wieder, innig am küssen waren.

„Was hast du?", fragte Pippin, als er endlich widerwillig von Juweline abließ.

„Ich hab eine Idee wie ich Estella dazu bringen kann, dass sie raus kommt."  
„Ach ja. Da bin ich aber mal gespannt.", neckt Pippin ihn.

Merry warf einen zweifelhaften Blick auf Juweline. Er war sich sicher, dass es besser wäre, wenn Juli von dem Plan nicht mitbekommen würde.

Deswegen sagte er: „Na ja, die Idee an sich ist nichts besonderes. Ihr beide, ihr müsst mir nur helfen. Achtete darauf, dass niemand im Flur ist!"

Juweline warf Merry einen zweifelhaften Blick zu und sah dann Pippin fragend an. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Achseln.

Estella war trotz des Lärms, den die Hobbits veranstalteten, eingeschlafen. Aber irgendwie war ihr Schlaf sehr unruhig. Sie meinte Feuerqualm zu riechen. Aber das konnte ja gar nicht sein. Sie hatte doch gar keinen Kamin in ihrem Zimmer. Außerdem würde bei dem warmen Wetter niemand einen Kamin anzünden. Wahrscheinlich wurde draußen gegrillt, oder ein Lagerfeuer gemacht. Sie seufzte im Halbschlaf und drehte sich von der linken auf die rechte Seite und versuchte wieder fest einzuschlafen. Aber ein ungutes Gefühl blieb.

„Feuer! Feuer!"Ihre Tür wurde aufgerissen. „Feuer! Es brennt, du musst raus hier. Schnell!"

Estella schreckte jäh hoch. Panisch sprang sie aus dem Bett. Entsetzt stellte sie fest, dass in ihrem Zimmer jede Menge Rauch war und kleine Flämmchen züngelten in der Nähe des Schrankes. Sie hustete und versuchte mit ihrer Hand den Rauch weg zu wedeln.

Durchs Fenster. ,dachte sie, durch das Fenster komme ich am schnellsten hier raus.

Schnell lief sie hin und versuchte es zu öffnen. Doch es ging nicht, es schien zu klemmen.Immer panischer werdend rüttelte sie an dem Fenstergriff. Schließlich ließ sie von dem Fenster ab und lief zur Tür...

Merry hockte in einer Ecke vor Estellas Zimmer und lachte leise. Sie reagierte genau so, wie er es sich erwünscht hatte. Jetzt musste Estella nur noch nach draußen laufen... Als er sah, dass sie aus dem Zimmer gelaufen kam, zündete er schnell eine durchnässte Pechfackel an, um noch mehr Qualm zu verursachen. Solch eine sorgte auch für den Qualm in Estellas Zimmer. Er ließ die Fackel fallen und lief nach draußen.

Als Estella aus ihrem Zimmer gestürmt kam, meinte sie einen Schatten davon huschen zu sehen. Sie stutzte einen Augenblick. Waren etwa noch andere in dem riesigen Smial, denen das Feuer vielleicht den Weg abschnitt? Aber dann fiel ihr ein, dass es ja mehrere Ausgänge gab. Schnell beeilte sie sich nach draußen zu kommen.

Merry stand draußen im Garten und trippelte nervös von einen Fuß auf den anderen. Er war gespannt, ob alles klappen würde und Estella tatsächlich nach draußen kam.

Plötzlich flog die Tür zum Garten hin auf. Eine junge Hobbitfrau mit langen , strubbeligen Haaren stürmte hinaus. Merry stockte der Atem, angesichts des kurzen Hemdes, das sie trug. Anscheinend hatte sie vor lauter Panik nicht daran gedacht, sich etwas über zu ziehen.

„Es brennt, es brennt!", rief sie atemlos. Verwirrt blieb sie stehen, als sie bemerkte, dass sie von den Hobbits ungläubig angestarrt wurde.

„Es brennt!", rief sie noch einmal. „Drinnen.", fügte sie rasch hinzu. „Wir müssen schnell etwas unternehmen! Löschen und die Ponys aus dem Stall frei lassen."Sie wollte wieder losrennen.

Doch sie stolperte über einen Bierkrug, den jemand fallen gelassen hatte und fiel der Länge nach in den Matsch.

Für die Hobbits war das alles etwas zu viel. Irgendjemand fing an zu lachen und bald lachte die ganze Festgesellschaft.

Estella war den Tränen nahe. Was war jetzt schon wieder los? Sie hatte drinnen doch ganz deutlich Qualm gesehen.

Und als wenn das alles noch nicht genug wäre, konnte man überall Stimmen vernehmen die Sachen wie:"_„Nein, also diese Bolgers... Ein bisschen komisch waren die ja schon immer."_ kund taten.

„Meriadoc, Meriadoc...", vernahm Estella jetzt eine tadelnde Stimme direkt neben ihr. „Du wirst wohl auch nie erwachsen."

„Doderic, was willst du hier?", fragte Merry barsch und in seinen Augen blitzte für einen kleinen Augenblick blanker Hass auf.

„Aber Merry, mein Lieber... Du hast doch sicherlich mitbekommen, dass bald das Julfest ist. Und dann ist es ja wohl auch klar, dass ich, als ein Mitglied der Familie, ein paar Nächte bei euch im Brandyweinschloß übernachten werde."

„Du willst hier übernachten? Du kannst im Schweinestall von Bauer Spachtler übernachten!", Merry sah seinen Cousin mit hasserfüllten, zornigen Augen an.

„Ach Merry. Immer noch der kleine naive Junge, der sogar nicht davor zurückschreckt, einer jungen Schönheit wie ihr (hierbei zeigte er auf Estella) einen Streich zu spielen."

„Streich?"Estella blickte von Merry zu seinem Cousin und wieder zu Merry.

Doderic zog Estella auf ihre Füße. „ Ja, ein Streich. Oder was dachtest du, warum überall im Smial brennende Fackeln liegen?"

„Fackeln... ?!?", Estella war viel zu geschockt, um noch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.

Doderic legte Estella, die vor Kälte zitterte, vorsichtig seine Jacke um die Schultern. Dann legte er seine Arme um sie.

Merry merkte, wie es seinem Herzen einen Stich versetzte, als Estella sich vertrauensvoll in Doderics Arme zurücklehnte. Schnell wand er sich ab.

„Estella heißt du, richtig?", sagte Doderic. „Wie sieht es aus Estella, gehen wir noch einen trinken?"

Estella lachte. „So wie ich aussehe? Ich glaube erst einmal muß ich Merry ein paar passende Worte sagen. Und dann geh ich rein. Vielleicht Morgen."

„Oh, überlaß Merry ruhig mir. Ich kümmere mich schon darum."Er zwinkerte Estella zu. „Na dann wünsche ich dir eine erholsame Nacht."

„Danke."Estella gab Merrys Cousin seine Jacke zurück und ging rein.

Merry stand an einem Baum im Garten gelehnt, etwas abseits des Festes.

„Na ja, so toll war deine Idee dann ja doch nicht. Also ich fand es ziemlich gemein."

Merry drehte sich um. „Ach Pippin,... scheiße!", sagte er nur.

„Ja, das sagst du wohl gut." Pippin sah seinen Freund von der Seite an. Er sah sehr niedergeschlagen aus.

„Wie hast du das bloß bei Juli angestellt?", fragte er.

Pippin überlegte. „Eigentlich hab ich nichts gemacht."

Er lehnte sich neben Merry an den Baum. Eine Zeit lang schwiegen sie.

Plötzlich seufzte Pippin. „Oh nein, auch das noch."

„Was?", fragte Merry.

„Unser ganz spezieller Freund ist im Anmarsch. Doderic Straffgürtel!"

„Der hat gerade noch gefehlt! Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass meine Eltern es wirklich zulassen, dass er bei uns wohnt, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit."

„Ich beneide dich nicht drum.", sagte Pippin. „Ich würde ihn auch lieber irgendwo in einem dreckigen Loch sehen, als bei uns im Auenland. Vor allem im Bockland dürfte er kein gern gesehener Gast sein."

Doderic kam näher. „Genießt ihr auch noch etwas den Mondschein unter den Bäumen?", fragte er freundlich. Viel zu freundlich, fand Merry.

„Was willst du hier?", fragte er barsch zurück.

„Nun ja, ich wollte mich ein bisschen mit euch unterhalten."

„Ich wüßte nicht über was wir uns mit dir unterhalten sollten.", sagte Pippin.

„Zum Beispiel über Estella....", sagte Doderic.

Merry merkte, wie sich unwillkürlich jeder Muskel und jede Faser seines Körpers spannten.

„Du lässt die Finger von ihr! Ist das klar!", sagte er ungehalten.

Doderic lachte auf. „Aber sicher doch, allerliebster Vetter. Ich werde eurem Befehl folge leisten, mein Herr.", verspottete er Merry.

„Es war mir ernst!", brüllte Merry.

„Natürlich war es dir ernst. Aber denkst du von _dir _laß ich mir etwas sagen? Estella wird es bei mir viel besser haben als bei dir, ohne dumme Streiche und Kindereien. Sie gehört mir! Finde dich damit ab, Meriadoc. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass sie irgendetwas mit dir zu tun haben will."

„Was weißt du denn schon?", rief Merry zornig.

Pippin blickte besorgt von einem zum anderen. Er hoffte, dass sie Situation nicht eskalieren würde.

„Ich werde Estella vor dir warnen.", sagte Merry.

„Ach wirklich? Und was soll das bringen? Oh nein, Meriadoc. Du hast mir einmal alles kaputt gemacht. Noch einmal passiert mir das nicht."Doderic trat dicht an Merry heran. „Eher bringe ich dich um, du lausiger Erbe Bocklands."

„Komm Merry! Wir gehen besser." Pippin zog Merry am Ärmel. Ihm wurde das ganze doch ein bisschen zu heikel.

Merry riss sich von Pippin los.

„Dass meine Eltern sich überhaupt noch mit dir abgeben!"

„Doderic lachte erneut auf. „Der arme kleine Doderic konnte doch auch nichts dafür... Er ist vollkommen unschuldig!", sagte er spöttelnd.

Merry versetzte es einen Stich ins Herz, als er an das Vergangene dachte.

„Deine Eltern sind die schlechtesten und schwächsten Herrscher über Bockland, die es je gegeben hat!"

Merry hatte sich die ganze Zeit sehr zusammen gerissen. Doch jetzt hatte Doderic das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht."

„Das nimmst du sofort zurück.", sagte er gepresst und ohne lange zu überlegen rammte er seinem gehasstem Vetter die Faust in den Magen.

„Merry nein!"Pippin sprang hinter ihn und hielt ihm die Arme hinter dem Rücken fest. „Laß es, er provoziert dich doch mit Absicht! Geh nicht drauf ein!"

Doderic wich entsetzt vor dem über einen Kopf größeren Hobbit zurück.

„Das wirst du noch bereuen, Meriadoc Brandybock.", brachte er mühsam hervor. Gekrümmt und hustend verschwand er in der Dunkelheit.

„Warum hast du mich festgehalten?" , fragte Merry.

„Weil du ihn sonst tot geschlagen hättest!"

„Er hätte es verdient."  
„Natürlich hätte er das."Pippin seufzte. „Ich denke du solltest mit Estella über ihn sprechen, bevor sie sich auf ihn einlässt."

Merry nickte. „Falls sie mir zuhören will..."

Langsam gingen die beiden zurück zum Smial.

Estella war gerade dabei ihr langen blonden Haare zu trocknen, als Juweline in ihr Zimmer kam. Juweline blickte sich um und setzte sich dann zögernd auf einen Stuhl.

„Du darfst Merry nicht böse sein.", sagte sie plötzlich.

„Nicht böse sein? Das war ja wohl der Gipfel! Ich hatte eine Höllenangst! Ich dachte es würde brennen!", Estella war außer sich.

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber er hat es nur gemacht, weil er unbedingt wollte, dass du raus kommst. Estella, er mag dich!"

„Er mag mich, na klar! Und deswegen räuchert er mich aus. Er muß ja wirklich eine komische Art haben, seine Gefühle zu zeigen. Also wenn du mich fragst, muß er in dem Jahr, in dem er weg war, irgendeinen Schaden genommen haben!"

„Estella! Wie kannst du sowas sagen? Du weißt ja gar nicht was Frodo, Sam, Pip und Merry alles für Mittelerde und fürs Auenland getan haben!", rief Juweline empört.

Estella seufzte und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl neben ihre Freundin fallen.

„Du hast ja recht, sagte sie. „Ich weiß ja, dass es, vor allem ohne Merry und Pippin das Auenland, so wie wir es kennen und lieben, gar nicht mehr geben würde. Aber wieso benimmt er sich mir gegenüber bloß so schrecklich?"

Juweline zuckte die Schultern. „Männer sind halt kompliziert."

„Ja, aber mit Pippin und dir, das war doch nicht so kompliziert!"  
„Pippin ist ja auch ganz anders als Merry."Ein schwärmerisches Funkeln trat in Juwelines Augen.

„Du sag mal Juli, wer ist eigentlich dieser Doderic?"

„Doderic Straffgürtel? Von dem hältst du dich besser fern. Ich hab gehört, er soll mit dunklen Machenschaften zu tun gehabt haben. Er ist ein Vetter von Merry, ich glaube mütterlicherseits."

„Also ich fand ihn ganz nett. Sehr nett sogar. Aber er und Merry, ... die beiden scheinen sich ja gar nicht zu mögen."

„Sie hassen sich!"  
„Und wieso?"

„Keine Ahnung. Früher, so sagte mein Vater mir, haben sie oft zusammen gespielt. Der Hass hat erst angefangen, nachdem dieser Scharker und seine Leute von Merry, Pip , Sam und Frodo aus dem Auenland vertrieben worden sind."

Estella schwieg und hing ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.

Juweline räusperte sich. „Ich geh dann mal wieder.", sagte sie. „Ich vermisse Pip."

„Du vermisst Pippin? Aber du hast ihn doch gerade noch gesehen!"Lachend schüttelte Estella den Kopf.

Juweline zog die Schultern hoch und lachte ebenfalls. Dann lief sie rasch aus dem Zimmer.

Estella ließ sich erschöpft ins Bett fallen. Ihr blieben noch genau drei Stunden, bis sie wieder aufstehen musste. Was für eine Nacht. Kaum hatte sie den Kopf auf das Kopfkissen gelegt, war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.


	6. Merry & Doderick

**Wie angelt man sich einen Hobbit**

**oder –**

**Das Jahr, in dem Merry Brandybock erwachsen wurde**

Kapitel 5 – 

Merry und Doderic 

Es klopfte leise an der Tür und Estella öffnete verschlafen die Augen. Entsetzt bemerkte sie, dass die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel stand. Sie hatte verschlafen!  
Im nächsten Moment sah sie Doderic, der lächelnd in der Tür stand.

„Du meine Güte, ich hab verschlafen! Wie spät ist es?", fragte sie aufgeregt.

Doderics lächeln wurde breiter. „Keine Angst, du hast nicht verschlafen."

„Nicht verschlafen? Aber es muss doch schon Mittag sein?"

„Kurz vor elf, um genau zu sein."

„Was?!?", rief Estella. „Und du sagst, ich hätte nicht verschlafen?"

„Du hast ja auch nicht verschlafen.", sagte er eindringlich. „Du hast nämlich heute frei!"  
„Frei? Wieso?", Estellas Verwirrung war perfekt.

„Na, ich dachte, wir beiden unternehmen heute mal was. Ich hab meine Tante gefragt, ob sie dich einen Tag lang entbehren kann und sie war einverstanden."

„Oh."Mehr fiel Estella erst einmal nicht ein.

„Zieh dich schnell an, frühstücken brauchst du nicht mehr. Das können wir auch unterwegs machen. Ich mach die Ponys schon einmal fertig. Sei in einer halben Stunde draußen.", sagte Doderic.

Erstaunt sah sie ihm nach, als er ihr Zimmer verließ. Sie kannte ihn doch erst seit gestern Abend...

In Windeseile zog sie sich an. Sie mußte schon zugeben, dass sie ziemlich neugierig war, wohin Doderic mit ihr wollte. Doch viel Zeit um sich weiter zu wundern und zu rätseln blieb ihr nicht. Kaum war sie aus ihrer Zimmertür getreten, als Esmeralda Brandybock schon vor ihr stand.

„Guten Morgen, Estella.", grüßte sie freundlich.

„Guten Morgen."  
„Estella, kann ich heute Abend mit dir reden, wenn du wieder hier bist?", fragte Merrys Mutter.

„Klar, aber wir können auch jetzt reden. Wodrum geht es denn?", fragte Estella neugierig.

„Doderic wartet doch auf dich.", sagte Esmeralda lächelnd. „Es reicht, wenn wir heute Abend reden. Ich warte im Kaminzimmer auf dich. Komm, wenn du wieder hier bist. Jetzt geh, und viel Spaß."Bestimmt schob sie Estella vor sich her.

Estella, in Gedanken versunken, ging weiter den Flur entlang. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal bemerkt, dass Esmeralda irgendwann in eins der Zimmer gegangen war. Doch sie konnte ihre Gedanken nicht zu Ende bringen, da sie schon wieder aufgehalten wurde.

„Estella, gut dass ich dich treffe! Ich muß unbedingt mit dir reden!"  
„Da bist du bei weitem nicht der Einzigste, Meriadoc Brandybock.", sagte sie unterkühlt.

„Estella, ich weiß, dass du sauer auf mich bist, aber es ist wirklich wichtig."

„Ich hab jetzt keine Zeit! Es gibt auch noch andere Sachen, die wichtig sind."Estella wollte an Merry vorbei gehen. Doch das passt ihm überhaupt nicht. Er packte Estella an den Schultern und drückte sie sanft gegen die Wand.

„Estella bitte.", flehte er. „Das mit gestern Abend tut mir unwahrscheinlich leid. Es war dumm und unüberlegt von mir."

„Oh, schön, dass der Herr es einsieht."

„Estella..."Merry sah ihr bittend in die Augen. Seinem Blick nach musste es ihm wirklich leid tun.

Estella seufzte. Wer konnte schon so einem Hundeblick widerstehen?

„Also kann ich mit dir reden?", fragte Merry.

Estella wollte schon einwilligen, als ihr Doderic wieder einfiel, der mit den Pferden auf sie wartete.

„Wir können heute Abend reden. Ich muß jetzt weg."  
„Es ist aber wirklich sehr wichtig. Wohin willst du denn?"

Estella wollte Merry lieber nicht sagen, dass sie sich mit Doderic traf. Sie wusste aber auch nicht, was sie stattdessen sagen sollte. Sie befreite sich aus seinem Griff und lief einfach an ihm vorbei nach draußen.

„Estella, warte...!", rief Merry ihr hinterher. Doch Estella verschwand nach draußen und knallte die Tür zu.

Merry schüttelte den Kopf. Für einen Moment dachte er, er hätte mit ihr vernünftig reden können. Er verstand dieses Mädchen einfach nicht. Für seinen dummen Einfall mit dem Feuer hatte er sich doch entschuldigt...

Als Estella nach draußen kam, wartete Doderic bereits ungeduldig bei den Ponys.

„Da bist du ja endlich.", begrüßte er sie.

„Wo reiten wir denn hin?", fragte Estella gespannt, während sie Maxs Rücken erklomm.

„Laß dich überraschen!" Doderic trieb sein Pony in einen flotten Trab und bog nach kurzer Zeit in den Schatten des Waldes ein. Estella folgte ihm.

Es war schwül- warm und schon nach einiger Zeit waren ihre Ponys nass geschwitzt, sodass sie an einem See mitten im Wald Rast machten. Sie nahmen den Ponys das Zaumzeug ab und ließen sie grasen. Doderic breitete eine große Decke aus und lud Estella ein, sich neben ihn zu setzen.

„Willst du etwas essen oder trinken?", fragte er und packte belegte Brote zwei Flaschen Wasser und eine Flasche Wein aus.

Estella lehnte dankend ab, streckte sich erst einmal lang auf der Decke aus und schloß entspannt die Augen. Doderic musterte sie mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen.

Merry stand immer noch da, wo Estella ihn stehen gelassen hatte und starrt die Tür an, als könnte er durch sie hindurch gucken und sehen, wohin Estella hingelaufen war. Er wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, aber es ärgerte ihn, dass sie ihn stehen gelassen hatte. Auf einmal vernahm er ein Geräusch hinter sich und drehte sich um.

„Frodo!", rief er freudig überrascht. „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Ihr seid doch mitten in den Vorbereitungen für das Julfest, da dachte ich, ich schau mal vorbei."  
„Wie geht es dir denn?", fragte Merry. „Sam hat Pippin vor nicht all zu langer Zeit erzählt, dir ginge es nicht so gut."

Über Frodos Gesicht zog ein Schatten und er fasste sich mit seiner Hand fast unmerklich an die Schulter, wo die Verletzung der Morgul Klinge gewesen war. Merry sah ihn besorgt an. Als Frodo das sah, lächelt er ich an. „Ach, ich hatte nur einen schlechten Tag erwischt.", sagte er. „Sam übertreibt leicht."

Merry nickte kurz, aber so ganz nahm er ihm das nicht ab. Doch er hatte keine Zeit sich darüber weiter Gedanken zu machen, denn als sie auf dem Weg zur Küche an den Gästezimmern vorbei kamen, fiel ihm Estella wieder ein.

„Frodo, hast du gerade draußen Estella gesehen?"

„Estella? Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, ja!"

„Wo?"  
„Sie ist hinter jemandem her in den Wald geritten. Aber mit wem konnte ich nicht erkennen. Jedenfalls war es einer, so viel konnte ich sehen, mit dunklen Haaren."  
Merry sah Frodo mit einem, für Frodo, undefinierbarem Gesichtsausdruck an. Dann stürmte er plötzlich nach draußen.

Frodo schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Langsam folgte er seinem jüngeren Cousin. Dieser stand draußen, mitten auf der Pferdeweide.

„Doderic...", murmelte er leise, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

„Was sagtest du?", fragte Frodo, der hinter ihn trat. Merry drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Doderic, sein Pony fehlt. Estella kann nur mit ihm ausgeritten sein!"

„Doderic? Der Doderic?", fragte Frodo

„Ganz genau, der Doderic. Ich muß sofort hinterher!",rief Merry aufgebracht. „Wer weiß, was er mit Estella macht. Wieso lässt sie sich überhaupt mit so einem ein?"

„Jetzt bleib mal ganz ruhig. Estella wird ihn schon durchschauen.", sagte Frodo. Im nächsten Moment blickte er ihn überrascht an und grinste schelmisch. „Sag mal, seit wann machst du dir eigentlich Sorgen um Stella?"

„Frodo.", Merry sah seinen Vetter ernst an. „Dieser Hobbit ist gefährlich. Ich würde mich um jeden sorgen, der sich in seiner Nähe aufhält. Und dazu noch alleine!"  
„Meinst du nicht, dass du ein bisschen übertreibst?"

„Nein, verdammt noch mal!", rief Merry und trat wütend gegen den Zaun, der die Weide eingrenzte. Ein paar Ponys ergriffen panisch die Flucht.

„Wieso lässt sie sich bloß ausgerechnet mit dem ein? Er sieht sie einmal an und Estella frißt ihm aus der Hand. Und ich, ich kann froh sein wenn sie mal ein vernünftiges Wort mit mir redet! Das ist nicht fair!"

„Merry, die Welt ist halt nicht fair. Das müsstest du am allerbesten wissen. Aber jetzt beruhig dich mal wieder."Frodo legte einen Arm um Merrys Schultern und zog ihn mit zurück zum Brandyweinschloß. „Sie wird schon merken, dass Doderic ein Strauchdieb ist."

„Ja, nachdem was weiß ich was passiert ist. Ich geh sie jetzt suchen!"Er wollte sich auf dem Absatz umdrehen und davonlaufen.

„Merry...!"Frodo hielt ihn fest und musste grinsen. Merry schien schrecklich eifersüchtig zu sein, er konnte es immer noch nicht so ganz fassen. Er schien endlich _richtig _erwachsen zu werden. „Warte, bis Stella heute abend nach Hause kommt und rede dann mit ihr. Sie jetzt zu suchen hat doch keinen Sinn."

Widerwillig ließ Merry sich von Frodo in die Küche ziehen.

Estella lachte und schlug die Augen wieder auf, als Doderic sie mit einem Grashalm im Gesicht kitzelte. „Ich führ dich an so einen herrlichen Ort und du schläfst! Das ist ja sehr vornehm von dir.", sagte er ebenfalls lachend.

„Ich schlafe doch nicht.", sagte Estella empört. „Ich habe doch nur die Ruhe genossen!"

Doderic sah ihr lange und tief in die Augen. Und dann, ohne Vorwahnung, presste Doderic plötzlich seine Lippen auf die ihrigen und verlangte mit seiner Zunge Einlass. Estella fühlte sich viel zu überrumpelt um reagieren zu können und so ließ sie es einfach geschehen.

Nach einiger Zeit, Estella kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, löste Doderic sich wieder von ihr. Ein peinliches Schweigen entstand. Estella betrachtete scheinbar interessiert den See.Schleißlich räusperte sie sich. „Du und Merry, ihr könnt euch nicht so gut leiden, oder?", versuchte sie die Stille zu brechen.

„Nein, dass kann man nicht gerade behaupten, dass wir uns leiden können."

„Und aus welchem Grund? Ihr seit doch immerhin verwandt."

„Ach Estella, das ist eine lange Geschichte."  
Erzähl...", bat Estella ihn.

„Da gibt es eigentlich viel zu erzählen. Ich hab mit ein paar Freunden in einer der Baracken gewohnt, die die Südländer hier überall hingebaut hatten. Wir hatten ja nichts anderes, unsere Höhlen waren zerstört.

Und als diese vier aufgeblasenen Hobbits von ihrer fragwürdigen Reise zurückgekehrt sind, hatten sie nichts besseres zu tun, als in jede Baracke _einzubrechen_. Sie haben uns heraus getrieben wie Vieh und Meriadoc hat uns allerhand Sachen unterstellt, wir hätten mit irgendwelchen dunklen Machenschaften zu tun und wären verbündete aufständischer Hobbits.

Ich weiß auch nicht, wie er auf solch eine Idee kam.

Wir haben immer nur das Beste für das Auenland, vor allem für Bockland, gewollt!

Jedenfalls hat einer meiner Freunde es mit der Angst zu tun bekommen, wie der riesengroße, brutale Meriadoc Brandybock vor ihm stand und wollte weglaufen. Und auf einmal zischte ein Pfeil an meinem Gesicht vorbei und traf ihn. Mein Freund wurde auf Merrys Befehl hin erschossen!"Doderic senkte den Kopf und seufzte, als quäle ihn die Erinnerung an das Ereignis sehr. Estella sah ihn ungläubig an. Das war also der Meriadoc Brandybock, den alle so verehrten? Einer der arme hilflose Hobbits umbrachte?

„Was dann folgte, war die Hölle.", fuhr Doderic fort. „Sie steckten uns ins Riegelloch, wo wir ganze zwei Monate lang verweilen mussten. Wir bekamen nur abgestandenes Wasser zu trinken und harte Brotkrusten zu essen. Bis wir uns eines Tages durch Glück selbst befreien konnte....

Und da fragst du mich noch, warum ich ihn nicht leiden kann?"

„Das wußte ich alles nicht.", sagte Estella leise. Sie war geschockt. Sie konnte sich ehrlich gesagt nicht vorstellen, dass Merry zu so etwas fähig war. Aber wenn Doderic es sagte... er konnt sich das ganze ja unmöglich alles ausgedacht haben.

„Du brauchst aber keine Angst vor Meriadoc haben.", sagte er. „Ich passe auf dich auf."

Sachte zog er sie in seine Arme.

„Ich habe keine Angst vor ihm. Ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass er so ist, wie du sagst", sagte sie.

„Den wirklichen Meriadoc Brandybock kennen eben nur sehr wenige.", sagte Doderic. Er zog sie noch ein Stück näher zu sich und küsste sie erneut. Langsam strich er ihr den Rücken hinunter und Estella bekam eine Gänsehaut. Genussvoll schloß sie die Augen.

Merry lief nervös auf und ab und machte Frodo damit langsam, aber sicher, wahnsinnig. Frodo hatte schon so eine Art Beruhigungstee gekocht und versucht Merry einzuflößen. Ohne Erfolg. Er hoffte nur das Pippin oder jemand anderes bald kam.

Merry verstand nicht, wo Estella und Doderic blieben. Sie waren schon seit Stunden weg. Über dem Alten Wald hingen dicke Wolken und Luft war unerträglich schwül. Es würde bald gewittern.

„Merry, jetzt setz dich doch wenigstens mal hin. Du bringst mich noch um mit deinem ständigen hin und her laufen.", sagte Frodo.

„Dich haben unzählige Orks, neun Ringgeister, Sauron, Saruman und auch Gollum nicht umgebracht. Also stell dich nicht so an!"

Frodo seufzte. „Ist ja gut...", sagte Merry und setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch.

„Sie werden schon wieder kommen.", sagte Frodo.

Merry saß an dem Tisch und sagte nichts. Dafür klapperte er jetzt mit einem Löffel auf dem Tisch herum, was Frodo als noch nerviger als das Hin-und Herlaufen empfand. Wenn nicht bald Estella und Doderic kamen, würde er wirklich noch wahnsinnig werden...

Die Wolkenwand über dem Alten Wald zog rasch heran. Ab und zu zuckte bereits ein Blitz am Himmel und es grummelte bedrohlich.

Die Zeit verging. Ab und zu warf Merry einen besorgten Blick nach draußen. Heftige Windstöße peitschten die Wolken immer näher nach Bockland und dicke Regentropfen klatschten gegen die runden Fensterscheiben.

Da endlich vernahmen sie zwischen Donnergrollen und Regenprasseln Hufgetrappel.

Merry sprang auf und wollte zur Tür laufen.

„Merry, warte!", rief Frodo. „Du hast doch jetzt die Gewissheit, dass sie wieder hier sind. Warte noch ein bisschen, bis du mit ihr redest. Wenn du sie jetzt direkt überfällst, wird es nur wieder Ärger geben."

„Meinst du?"

„Mein ich."

„Ich könnte mich sowieso ärgern, dass ich nicht direkt heute morgen oder gestern Abend mit ihr geredet habe."

„Wenn du dich jetzt ärgerst, ändert das leider auch nichts. Es ist nun einmal so gekommen."

„Ja, leider..."Merry fing wieder an, wie ein eingesperrtes Tier, auf und ab zu laufen.

Die Tatsache, dass Estella und Doderic wieder daheim waren, schien ihn nur für einen kurzen Moment beruhigt zu haben. Immerhin wollte er noch mit Estella über seinen gehassten Cousin reden.

Frodo beobachtete seinen Vetter noch eine Zeit lang und schüttelte mitfühlend den Kopf.

Lachend liefen Estella und Doderic nach drinnen. Sie waren komplett nass.

„War ja klar, dass uns das passiert.", sagte Estella lachend. „Hättest du nicht so lange rumgetrödelt und wärest nicht in so einem Schneckentempo geritten, wären wir jetzt nicht bis auf die Knochen nass."

„Ich habe nicht getrödelt, mein Pony war müde!", verteidigte Doderic sich ebenfalls lachend.

„Dein Pony konnte gar nicht müde gewesen sein. Mein Max war doch auch noch topfit."

„Er hat sich bestimmt nur besonders viel Mühe gegeben, weil er weiß, was für ein wundervolles, hübsches Mädchen er trägt!"

„Ach, du Spinner!", kicherte Estella.

Sie blieben vor ihrem Zimmer stehen.

„Sehen wir uns heute Abend noch?", fragte Doderic und strich ihr eine nasse Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich denke, dazu werde ich heute Abend keine Zeit haben.", sagte sie bedauernd. „Ich muß gleich noch mit deiner Tante sprechen."

„Schade."Doderic zog einen Schmollmund. „Krieg ich denn wenigstens noch einen Abschiedskuss?"

„Mhh, na gut, ganz ausnahmsweise!" Sie stellte sich vor ihn und drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Wie, _das _war alles?", fragte Doderic enttäuscht.

„Gedulde dich bis Morgen, mein Lieber."Estella drehte sich um und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer.

Juweline und Pippin hatten die Szene aus sicherer Entfernung beobachtet.

„Mit wem hat Estella sich da denn jetzt eingelassen? Das ist doch nicht etwa Doderic?", fragte Juweline ungläubig.

„Ich fürchte schon, dass er das ist...", sagte Pippin. „Wie kann das Mädel sich bloß mit Doderic einlassen? Merry wollt doch mit ihr reden und sie vor ihm warnen."

Juweline seufzte. Nach all dem was sie über Merrys Cousin gehört hatte schwante ihr nichts gutes.

Nachdem Estella sich trockene Sachen angezogen hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg ins Kaminzimmer. Sie wollte gerade eintreten, als sie jemand von hinten an den Schultern packte und festhielt.

„Ach Doderic, ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich heute Abend keine Zeit habe.", sagte Estella.

Sie drehte sich herum, um ihn zu küssen. In freudiger Erwartung des Kusses schloß sie die Augen.

Aber irgendetwas war anders. Seine Hände schoben sich nicht wie bei den vorherigen Male in ihren Nacken um sie besitzergreifend näher zu ziehen, sondern sie blieben ruhig auf ihren Schultern liegen.

Etwas verwirrt öffnete sie die Augen wieder.

„Merry!"Erschrocken wich sie ein paar Schritte zurück.

Merry sah sie ernst aus seinen blau- grauen Augen an. „Estella, ich muß mit dir reden.", sagte er.

„Ich... ich kann jetzt nicht. Ich muß mit deiner Mutter etwas besprechen.", sagte Estella.

„Oh nein! Du bist mir heute morgen schon weg gelaufen. Dieses Mal bleibst du!"Er packte sie am Handgelenk und zog sie mit sich in sein Zimmer.

Estella fielen Doderics Worte über Merry wieder ein. Ein ungutes Gefühl, fast schon Angst, überkam sie.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen, ließ Merry sie wieder los. Lange sah er sie schweigend an.

„Estella...", er suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Estella, ich kann dich wirklich sehr gut leiden. Und was ich dir jetzt sage, das sage ich nicht, weil ich dir etwas vermiesen oder dich ärgern will. Sondern ich sage es dir, weil ich nur das Beste für dich will."

Merry drehte nervös den Stoff seines Oberteils zu einer Kordel zusammen. Lieber würde er es mit einem Heer der hart gesottesten Uruk- hais aufnehmen, als mit Estella über Doderic zu sprechen, wo sie doch offensichtlich zusammen waren.

„Estella, ich glaube, nein, ich weiß, dass Doderic kein guter Umgang für dich ist. Er ist gefährlich! Ich will, dass du dich nicht mehr mit ihm triffst!"

Estella sah ihn mit erstaunten Augen an. Mit so etwas hatte sie nicht gerechnet. „Du willst mir also vorschreiben, mit wem ich mich treffen soll und mit wem nicht?", fragte sie.

„Estella, er ist wirklich sehr gefährlich! Jetzt spielt er dir noch die große Liebe vor, aber spätestens in ein, zwei Wochen behandelt er dich wie den letzte Dreck."

„Das sagst du doch jetzt nur, weil du ihn nicht leiden kannst.", sagte Estella. „Er ist ein sehr netter Hobbit, und er mag mich wirklich."

Merry seufzte. Er hatte geahnt, dass Estella nicht leicht von Doderics Gefährlichkeit zu überzeugen war.

„Als wir wieder heimkehrten ins Auenland", sagte Merry, „da erwartete uns hier die Hölle. Alles war verwüstet, es gab Südländer und andere große finstere Gestalten hier im Auenland, und alle mussten das befolgen, was der „Boss"befahl.

Auch manche der Hobbits waren auf die andere Seite gewechselt. Manche, weil sie dumm waren (und auch noch sind) und andere, weil sie sich haben einschüchtern lassen.

Nach der Schlacht um Wasserau, als wir dachten das Schlimmste sei vorbei, erwartete uns hier in Bockland allerdings eine weitere Überraschung. Es gab eine Bande von Hobbits, die anscheinend schon vor dem Ausbruch des Chaos finstere Gedanken gehabt haben müssen und sich das Durcheinander zu Nutzen gemacht hatten. Durch Lügen, Einschüchterung und Meuchelmord hatten sie fast ganz Bockland an sich gerissen. Sie versuchten meinen Vater von seinem Amt zu verdrängen.

Und der Anführer dieser Gruppe war mein Cousin Doderic Straffgürtel. Wir kamen gerade noch rechtzeitig heim... Und ohne die Unterstützung des Thains, der mit seinen Leuten tatkräftig gegen die Bande angekämpft hat, hätte Bockland nicht so lange standgehalten.

Estella.", er umfaßte mit seinen Händen ihr Gesicht. „Bitte, triff dich nicht mehr mit ihm."

„Du lügst!", schrie Estella wütend. „Du bist das Letzte, Meriadoc Brandybock!"Sie schlug seine Hände weg.

„Wieso sollte ich lügen? Ich habe keinen Grund dazu.", sagte Merry fassungslos.

„Doderic würde so etwas nie tun. Du bist doch derjenige, der alles kaputt gemacht hat, der Doderics Leben zerstört hat!"

„Ich? Was hat er dir über mich erzählt? Los, sag schon! Was hat er dir über mich erzählt?", rief Merry jetzt ebenfalls wütend.

Estella wich vor ihm zurück.

„Hey.", sagte Merry wieder etwas ruhiger. „Hey, ich tu dir doch nichts. Du brauchst keine Angst haben. Nicht vor mir."Er griff nach ihrer Hand.

„Fass mich nicht an!", rief Estella und wich noch ein Stückchen weiter zurück.

„Was hat Doderic dir über mich erzählt?", fragte Merry noch einmal.

Estella schwieg. Ihr Herz raste und das unangenehme Gefühl der Angst lag ihr schwer im Magen.

„Fredegar ist mit deiner Beziehung zu Doderic bestimmt auch nicht zufrieden. Er weiß auch, dass Doderic ein übler Bursche ist. Estella bitte, ich flehe dich an..."

Estella war total verwirrt. Erst wurden ihr Sachen über Meriadoc berichtet, die sie sich in ihren kühnsten Träumen nicht vorstellen hätte können. Und dann wurde sie so eingehend vor Doderic gewarnt. Sie wußte wirklich nicht, was sie noch glauben sollte. Am liebsten würde sie ihre Sachen packen und nach Hause gehen.

„Ich mache, was mir gefällt und ich treffe mich mit den Leuten, mit denen es mir beliebt.", sagte sie schließlich arrogant. Sie warf Merry noch einen kühlen Blick zu, drehte sich um und ging.

„Dann mach doch, was du willst!", brüllte Merry und knallte wütend die Tür ins Schloß. Betrübt ließ er sich anschließend auf sein Bett sinken.

Estella lief planlos durch die unzähligen und kompliziert verzweigten Gänge des Brandyweinschloßes. Kleinere, engere Gänge waren nicht durch Lampen oder Kerzen beleuchtet und wurden alle paar Sekunden durch die Blitze des immer noch tobenden Gewitters, in ein schauriges Licht getaucht. Jedesmal, wenn es blitzte, zuckte Estella zusammen.

Irgendwann, als sie sich so ziemlich sicher war, dass sie ihr Zimmer wohl nie wieder finden würde, setzte sie sich, an eine Wand gelehnt, in eine Ecke. Aus der geschlossenen Tür des gegenüberliegenden Zimmers drangen leise Stimmen, die dann und wann anschwollen.

Erst achtete Estella nicht sonderlich auf sie. Doch nach einiger Zeit versuchte sie das Gespräch zu verfolgen, was sich allerdings als sehr schwierig erwies, da sehr schnell und emotional gesprochen wurde.

Sie begann neugierig zu werden und fragte sich, wer sich ausgerechnet hier, am abgelegensten und dunkelsten Ort des riesigen Smials aufhalten sollte.

Gespannt lauschte sie weiter. Plötzlich verstummten jedoch die Stimmen und die Tür öffnete sich knarrend.

„Alles weitere besprechen wir die nächsten Tage. Es wird klappen!", sagte ein Hobbit der mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand. Er schloß die Tür und drehte sich um.

„Estella, was machst _du _denn hier!", rief er sichtlich überrascht ,als er Estella entdeckte. In dem Moment, als er sich umgedreht hatte, hatte auch Estella den Hobbit erkannt. Es war Doderic.

Er lief zu ihr hin und zog sie hoch. „Komm!", sagte er. Hastig zog er sie aus der dunklen Ecke und dem geheimnisvollen Zimmer fort.

Als der Gang wieder heller und breiter wurde, blieb er stehen. Behutsam strich er Estella ein paar wirre Haarsträhnen zurück in ihren blonden Haarschopf. Nachdenklich sah er sie an.

„Doderic, was hast du in dem Zimmer gemacht und mit wem hast du gesprochen. Und was wird klappen?", fragte Estella.

Doderic lachte. „Da sind aber ziemlich viele Fragen auf einmal, Liebes. Es war nichts wichtiges, nur so daher geredet."  
Estella sah ihn mit einem prüfenden Blick an, gab sich aber mit der Antwort zufrieden.

„Was hast du in so einer abgelegenen Ecke überhaupt zu suchen?", fragte Doderic leicht tadelnd.

„Ich war wütend und bin einfach drauf los gelaufen. Ich konnte mein Zimmer nicht mehr wiederfinden."

Doderic grinste und zog sie in seine Arme. „Und wieso warst du wütend?"

Estella seufzte. „Ist doch egal. Das übliche halt. Eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit Meriadoc."Estella merkte, wie Doderic scharf die Luft einsog. „Soll ich mich drum kümmern?", fragte er.

„Nein. Ist schon gut."

Doderic gab sie aus seiner Umarmung frei. „Na, dann wollen wir mal dein Zimmer wieder suchen."

Als sie an Estellas Zimmer kamen, traute diese ihren Augen nicht. Ein paar, ihr fremde, Hobbits und Esmeralda Brandybock waren fleißig dabei ihre Sachen aus dem Zimmer zu räumen.

„Halt! Was soll das denn?", rief sie fassungslos.

Esmeralda legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und zog Estella außer Hörweite der anderen.

„Hör zu Estella.", sagte sie. „Es sind bereits mehr Gäste eingetroffen als abgesprochen war. Wir brauchen dein Zimmer. Es tut mir leid."  
„Ja aber... heißt das ich soll nach hause gehen?", fragte sie fast schon hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein, du brauchst nicht nach Hause zu gehen. Du kannst bei Merry im Zimmer schlafen.", sagte Esmeralda.

„Mh, na gut.", sagte Estella. „Und wo schläft Merry?"

„Auch in seinem Zimmer."

„Was?", rief Estella. Die Hobbits, die dabei waren ihr neues Zimmer einzuräumen, schauten sich nach ihr um.

„Ich soll also mit Merry zusammen in _einem _Zimmer schlafen?"Estella konnte es nicht fassen.

„Ja. Ich glaube nicht, dass das ein Problem ist."

„Sie kann natürlich für die Woche auch mit in meinem Zimmer schlafen.", schaltete Doderic sich ein.

Esmeralda warf ihm einen unterkühlten Blick zu. „Ich denke, das ist keine gute Idee.", sagte sie. „Merry und Estella kennen sich seit sie Kinder sind. Da können sie ja wohl für eine Woche im gleichem Zimmer schlafen.", sagte Esmeralda energisch. Estella und Doderic wagten keinen Widerspruch mehr einzulegen.

Also räumte Estella ihre restlichen Sachen aus dem Raum und schaffte alles zusammen mit Doderics Hilfe in Merrys Zimmer. Dieser war zum Glück nicht anwesend.

Merry war, nachdem er eine Zeitlang wie betäubt auf seinem Bett gesessen hatte, ins Kaminzimmer gegangen, wo er auf Frodo, Pippin und Juweline traf.

Erst hatten sie sich über die neusten Auenland- Gerüchte ausgelassen, dann hatte Merry seinen Freunden von dem Gespräch mit Estella erzählt. Jetzt saßen sie schweigend beieinander und jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

Das Gewitter war weiter gezogen und draußen war es jetzt wieder still, bis auf die Rufe eines einsamen Nachtvogels.

Merrys Mutter hatte ihm bereits berichtet, dass Estella vorerst zusammen mit ihm in seinem Zimmer schlafen würde. Er fand es nicht weiter schlimm, so konnte er wenigstens ein Auge auf sie haben. Er war sich allerdings sicher, dass sie über die Entscheidung seiner Mutter weniger erfreut sein würde.

Er nahm einen tiefen Zug aus seiner Pfeife und blies den Rauch zur Decke empor. Er war äußerst gespannt, wie sie, wenn er nachher sein Zimmer betreten würde, reagieren würde. Er hoffte nur, dass sie nicht wieder vor ihm davon laufen würde. Immerhin konnte er auch noch nach Krickloch ziehen, wenn dass mit Estella und ihm überhaupt nicht klappte. Doch vorerst gab er Frodo den Schlüssel, damit er dort übernachten konnte. Denn um den Rückweg nach Beutelsend anzutreten, war es zu spät. Nachdem auch Juweline und Pippin sich verabschiedet hatten, begab Merry sich in sein Zimmer.

Als er eintrat, lag Estella bereits im Bett, das aus einer am Boden liegender Matratze bestand. Leise ging er zu seinem Bett, obwohl er sich ganz sicher war, dass sie noch nicht schlief. Ihre Atemzüge gingen fiel zu unregelmäßig.

Estella hatte sich gleich, nach dem sie ihre Sachen umgeräumt hatte, in ihr behelfsmäßiges Bett gelegt. Sie war nicht gerade besonders froh und glücklich darüber, jetzt in Merrys Zimmer schlafen zu müssen. Aber sie war zu müde, um sich darüber noch an diesem Abend aufzuregen. Vielleicht Morgen...

Estella drehte sich auf den Rücken und konnte somit aus dem gegenüberliegenden Fenster schauen. Die Sterne schienen hell zwischen ein paar Wolkenfetzen.

Plötzlich vernahm sie Schritte auf dem Flur. Schritte, die immer näher kamen.

Merry, schoß es ihr durch den Kopf. Schnell drehte sie sich auf die Seite, so dass sie Merry den Rücken zu drehte.

Schon öffnete sich die Tür und er trat leise ein.

Mit diesem eingebildeten Brandybock red ich kein Wort mehr., dachte sie und stellte sich schlafend.

Sie hörte, wie Merry zu seinem Bett ging, stehen blieb, zu ihre Matratze trat und kurz davor stehen blieb. Sie spürte förmlich, wie seine Blicke auf ihr ruhten.

Ihr Herz begann wie wild zu schlagen. Sie ärgert sich maßlos über sich selbst. Krampfhaft versuchte sie ihren Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen und ruhig zu atmen.

Merry, der sie durchschaut hatte, grinste. Schließlich riss er seinen Blick von Estella los und ging zu Bett.

Als Estella merkte, dass Merry sich wieder abwand, war sie erleichtert, verspürte andererseits paradoxerweise aber auch Enttäuschung. Sie bemerkte, wie er zu Bett ging und vernahm kurz darauf seine ruhigen und gleichmäßigen Atemzüge.


	7. Das JulfestTeil 1

_AN: Sorry, dass es längere Zeit keine Updates gegeben hat. Hatte die letzte Zeit ein bisschen Schulstreß. Hoffe, dass ihr trotzdem noch weiter lest. Über ein paar Feedbacks freue ich mich auch immer wieder  !_

_**Wie angelt man sich einen Hobbit**_

_**oder –**_

_**Das Jahr, in dem Merry Brandybock erwachsen wurde**_

- Kapitel 7-

Das Julfest 

**Teil 1**

„Du?", stieß sie hervor.

„Ja, da staunst du, was? Das passiert mit kleinen Mädchen, die uns hinterher spionieren. Du und deine komische Freundin!"  
„Doderic... aber.", stotterte Estella verwirrt und versuchte aufzustehen. „...Aber wir haben dir nicht hinterher spioniert!"  
Doderic drückte sie wieder mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf den Boden. „Ach nein? Das sehen wir aber ganz anders!"

„Wir?"

„Ja, ganz genau! Wir!"

Brutal drückte er ihre arme über ihrem Kopf zusammen und band sie mit einem grauen Seil fest zusammen.

Estella versuchte sich irgendwie aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Panisch trat sie um sich.

„Jetzt halt still!", zischte Doderic sie an. Mit voller Wucht schlug er ihr ins Gesicht.

Estellas Kopf flog nach hinten und knallte hart auf dem Boden auf. Leise wimmerte sie und merkte wie etwas feuchtes warmes sich seinen Weg ihre Stirn hinunter suchte.

„Doderic was soll das?", versuchte sie leise an seine Vernunft zu appellieren.

„Du bist mein Estella! Mein ganz alleine! Niemand wird uns jemals auseinander bringen. Und niemand wird meine Pläne kaputt machen. Am allerwenigsten du!" Der blanke Wahnsinn sprach aus seinen Augen.

Entsetzt sah sie Doderic an. Mit einem Mal verstand sie, warum alle sie vor Doderic gewarnt hatten. Sein Gesicht war vor Hass verzerrt und seine Augen blitzen wie die eines Irren.

Erneut versuchte Estella sich von ihrem Peiniger zu befreien. Doch Doderic erwies sich als der Stärkere. Wild schmiss er sich auf sie und drückte sie zu Boden. Dabei fiel etwas klappernd aus seiner Hosentasche auf den Boden. Estella stockte der Atem. Panisch fing sie an um Hilfe zu Rufen. Er würde sie umbringen!  
Auf dem Boden lag ein langes, silbern glänzendes Messer an dessen Spitze getrocknetes Blut klebte...

Estella verspürte Todesangst.

Doderic wurde langsam nervös. Dass Estella schrie, passte ihm gar nicht. Sicherlich würde sie dadurch Merry oder Peregrin wecken.

„Halt die Klappe!", fuhr er sie an.

Doch Estella wurde immer panischer, trat so gut es ging um sich und rief immer wieder laut um Hilfe.

Plötzlich merkte Estella wie Doderics Hand sich um ihren Hals legte. Voller Angst schrie sie ein allerletztes Mal auf. Dann drückte Doderic zu.

Merry schlief tief und fest, als er auf einmal eine kleine Hand in seinem Nacken spürte, die ihn vorsichtig rüttelte. Mit einem verschlafenem Brummen schob er die Hand weg und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Doch die Hand wollte keine Ruhe geben und rüttelte ihn erneut.

Mit einem Seufzen richtete er sich auf und kramte auf dem kleinen Tisch neben seinem Bett nach Streichhölzern um eine Kerze anzuzünden.

Nachdem er das (im Dunklen) endlich geschafft hatte, setzte er ein gespielt empörtes Gesicht auf und wollte den Störenfried für sein Stören zurechtweisen. Doch als er sich umdrehte, wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck ernst. Vor ihm stand eine total verängstigte Stina.

„Merry," ,schluchzte sie, „du musst schnell kommen. Der Doderic tut der Estella ganz dolle weh!"  
Merry nahm das kleine Mädchen auf den Schoß. „Stina, du hast bestimmt nur geträumt."  
„Nein, ich hab nicht geträumt. Ich habe Estella schreien gehört."  
„Aber Estella liegt doch in ihrem Bett, hier neben mir."  
Stina sah ihren Cousin mit großen Augen an. „Merry, das Bett ist doch leer."  
Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass Estella sich wirklich nicht im Zimmer befand.

„Wo sind sie?", fragte er knapp.

Stina nahm Merry bei der Hand und zusammen liefen sie los.

Als sie vor dem Zimmer im Flur standen, war es verdächtig ruhig. Kein Schrei oder irgend ein anderes Geräusch verriet die Anwesenheit Estellas und Doderics.

„Stina, bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht geträumt hast?", fragte Merry.

Das Hobbitkind nickte und sah ihn wartend an. „Na gut, dann werde ich da jetzt reingehen."  
Er schickte Stina in ihr Zimmer. Dann öffnete er die Tür.

Estella lag auf dem Boden. Doderic kniete über ihr, die eine Hand mit festem Griff um ihrem Hals, mit der anderen zwischen ihre Beine langend.

Eine unbeschreibliche Wut kroch in ihm hoch. Der Gedanke, dass Doderic gewaltsam sich etwas von Estella nehmen könnte, zerriß ihm das Herz.

Merry musste sich schwer zusammen reißen, um nicht auf Doderic loszustürmen. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus nahm er das Messer war, welches immer noch auf dem Boden lag.

So leise, wie es eben möglich war, schlich er dort hin. Er hoffte das Doderic ihn nicht bemerkte. Estella, die es aufgegeben hatte sich zu wehren, schluchzte leise.

Merry hatte das Messer fast erreicht, als Doderic sich mit einem Male umdrehte. Schnell und nahezu lautlos ließ Merry sich auf den Boden fallen, so dass er sich gerade noch Doderics Blickfeld entziehen konnte. Vorsichtig kroch er in eine Ecke.Er wagte es noch nicht einmal zu atmen.

Ein paar Minuten verharrte er so, dann wand Doderic sich wieder Estella zu. Schnell eilte Merry zu dem Messer. Rasch nahm er es in seine rechte Hand und ging langsam und vorsichtig in geduckter Haltung auf Doderic und Estella zu. So schlich er bis er direkt hinter Doderic stand.

Estella fühlte sich mit plötzlich schrecklich erschöpft. All ihre Glieder schmerzten, genauso wie die Stelle an ihrem Hals, die Doderic immer noch brutal zusammen drückte. Seine Hand zwischen ihren Beinen wanderte immer weiter nach oben, sie wollte sich wehren, aber ihre Körperteile gehorchten ihr einfach nicht. Angstvoll, die Dinge erwartend, die folgen sollten, schloss sie die Augen. So musste sie wenigstens nicht in Doderics Gesicht mit den gierigen Augen und den hämisch grinsenden Mund schauen.

Kurz bevor Doderic das Ende ihres Oberschenkels erreicht hatte, nahm Estella ihren letzten Willen zusammen und bäumte sich mit aller Kraft, die sie noch aufbringen konnte, auf.

Im selben Moment sah sie, wie eine sonnengebräunte Hand Doderic ein Messer an die Kehle legte. Die andere Hand riss ihn an den Haaren zurück, so das Doderics Kopf in den Nacken flog.

„Du lässt sie sofort los!", sagte die stimme Merrys und sein Tonfall verriet Estella, dass er seine Wut nur schwer bezähmen konnte.

Sie spürte wie Doderics Griff um ihren Hals sich langsam löste . Schließlich ließ er ganz los und Estella hustete.

„Nimm deine andere Hand auch von ihr weg! Und dann stehst du ganz langsam auf!", befahl Merry ihm.

„Wieso sollte ich?", fragte Doderic gefährlich leise. „Du traust dich doch eh nicht von dem Messer Gebrauch zu machen! Dafür bist du viel zu feige!"

Merry merkte, dass er bald nicht mehr an sich halten konnte. Seine Hand, welche das Messer hielt, zitterte bereits verdächtig.

„Lass sie los!", sagte er um einen ruhigen Ton bemüht.

Als Doderic sich ein paar Augenblicke später immer keinen Zentimeter bewegt hatte, riss Merry endgültig der Geduldsfaden. Mit einem heftigem Ruck an Doderics Haaren zog er diesen von Estella runter. Doderic fiel rücklings auf den Boden und keuchte überrascht auf. Das Messer immer noch fest an seiner Kehle stand Merry jetzt über ihm.

„Sag mir einen guten Grund, warum ich dir deinen dreckigen kleinen Hals nicht durchschneiden sollte!", sagte Merry durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

Doderic bekam es jetzt sichtlich mit der Angst zu tun. Er wusste, dass mit seinem Cousin nicht zu spaßen war. Vor allem nicht, wenn er ihm ein Messer an den Hals hielt und dazu ein entschlossenes und grimmiges Gesicht machte.

„Merry, nein! Lass ihn, er ist es nicht wert!", rief Estella plötzlich.

Überrascht blickte Merry zu ihr rüber.

Diesen Augenblick nutzte Doderic. Er verpasste Merry einen kräftigen Tritt gegen die Beine und Merry, um das Gleichgewicht kämpfend, riss die Hand mit dem Messer hoch und ließ ihn los. Doderic sprang auf und flüchtete.

Merry sprang ebenfalls hoch, hin und her gerissen, ob er Doderic hinterher laufen oder bei Estella bleiben sollte.

Er entschied, dass das Letztere erst einmal wichtiger war. Er kniete sich neben sie und durchschnitt mit einem raschem Schnitt die Handfesseln. Vorsichtig nahm er ihre Hände in die seinen.

„Bist du in Ordnung? Kannst du aufstehen?"

Estella nickte und endlich kamen die Tränen, die sie so lange zurück gehalten hatte.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du gekommen bist.", schluchzte sie. „Es war so schrecklich!"

Merry nahm Estella in den Arm und wusste nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte um sie zu trösten.

„Es ist ja jetzt vorbei...", murmelte er leise. „Komm!" Er packte sie bei den Armen und half ihr auf die Füße.

Langsam, da Estella mehr stolperte als ging, brachte er sie in sein Zimmer. Erschöpft ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett sinken.

Merry eilte direkt wieder zur Tür um das Zimmer zu verlassen.

„Merry, lass mich nicht alleine, bitte!", flehte sie ihn an. „Was ist wenn er wiederkommt?"

„Eben deswegen muss ich ja gehen.", erklärte Merry. „Ich muss wissen wo er sich versteckt hat! Ich glaube nicht, dass er bereits schon weit von hier sein kann." Er ging zu ihr und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. „Ich sag Juli, dass sie vorbei kommen soll. Ich beeile mich. Hab keine Angst!"

Estella nickte zaghaft und Merry eilte los.

Pippin und Juweline lagen eng aneinander gekuschelt in ihrem Bett. Nach einem schönen Abend und einer noch schöneren Nacht waren sie endlich eingeschlafen. Von dem ganzen Trubel, der sich immerhin fast vor ihrer Tür abgespielt hatte, hatten sie nichts mitbekommen.

Juweline schreckte hoch, als plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung, Merry ins Zimmer platzte.

„Pippin!", er stürzte auf seinen jüngeren Cousin, „Pippin wach auf!"

Verschlafen öffnete Pippin die Augen. „Merry spinnst du?", fuhr dieser ihn an. „Was willst du hier?"

„Pippin, ich brauche deine Hilfe. Doderic, er hat sich an Estella vergriffen. Ich bin gerade noch dazwischen gekommen. Er ist weggelaufen und ich weiß nicht wohin. Aber wir müssen ihn suchen! Wer weiß ob er nicht zurückkehrt und das zu Ende bringt, was er angefangen hat!", sprudelte es aus Merry heraus.

„Was?", fragte Pippin verständnislos, während Juweline sich in Windeseile etwas überzog.

„Kann ich irgendwie helfen?", fragte sie.

„Ja, du kannst zu Estella gehen. Sie ist in meinem Zimmer. Ich glaube, sie steht immer noch sehr unter Schock!", sagte Merry.

„Wie konnte das denn überhaupt passieren?", fragte Pippin. „Ich meine, Estella war doch bei dir im Zimmer."

„Ich weiß es nicht.", sagte Merry ungeduldig. „Wir haben auch keine Zeit für lange Erklärungen... Jetzt komm schnell.", sagte Merry mit ungewöhnlichem Ernst.

Pippin hatte seinen Freund selten so Ernst und gleichzeitig aufgewühlt erlebt. Langsam verstand er, dass die Lage doch sehr kritisch sein musste. Er sprang aus dem Bett und machte sich nicht erst die Mühe seine Schlafkleidung gegen Tageskleidung zu tauschen. Zu dritt rannten sie den Flur entlang.

Zuerst brachte sie Juweline zu Estella.

„Hört zu ihr beiden.", sagte Merry. „Ihr bleibt im Zimmer. Schließt die Fenster und verriegelt die Tür. Vermeidet es auch Licht zu machen, dann kann man euch von draußen nicht sehen." E

r blickte die beiden Mädchen an. Estella sah noch sehr mitgenommen, aber gefasst aus. Juweline wirkte ein wenig nervös.

„Wir sind bald wieder da. Ihr braucht keine Angst zu haben.", fügte Merry noch hinzu.

Pippin drückte Juweline noch schnell einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Dann folgte er Merry nach draußen. Sie hatten kaum die Tür hinter sich zu geschlossen , da vernahmen sie das klackende Geräusch, welches der Schlüssel im Schloss verursachte, als die Mädchen die Tür zuschlossen.

Pippin seufzte. „Na dann mal los. Hast du denn eine Ahnung wo Doderic stecken könnte?"

„Leider nein.", sagte Merry. Er sah besorgt aus.

„Na ja, ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass ihn jetzt im Brandyweinschloß nichts mehr hält."

„Wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber trotzdem muss ich wissen wo er hin ist. Er könnte ansonsten Estella schließlich immer wieder belästigen."

Pippin nickte ernst und dachte dabei auch an Juweline.

Die beiden Hobbits traten nach draußen. Stille lag über Bockland.

Raschen Schrittes traten sie hinunter zum Gartentor. Merry wollte das Grundstück schon verlassen, als Pippin stehen blieb und ihn in die Seite stieß. Er deutete auf einen nahe stehenden Busch.

„Da in dem Busch ist irgendwer.", flüsterte er so leise wie es eben ging.

„Bist du dir sicher?", wisperte Merry zurück.

Aber noch bevor Pippin ihm antworten konnte, sprang ein Schatten hinter dem Busch hervor und wollte zum Smial rennen.

Ohne lange zu überlegen setzten Merry und Pippin der Person nach und hatten sie bereits nach ein paar Schritten eingeholt. Beide wussten, dass es jetzt um alles ging.

Als sie mit dem davonhuschenden Schatten auf einer Höhe waren, sprangen sie, wie auf ein vorher verabredetes Zeichen, auf ihn los. Er fiel der Länge nach mit dem Gesicht auf den Boden.

Merry ging ihm direkt an die Gurgel, während Pippin die zappelnden Beine in Schach zu halten versuchte.

„So, da haben wir dich endlich.", sagte Merry.

Von unten kam nur ein wimmerndes Geräusch.

„Wo ist denn bloß auf einmal dein ganzer Mut und deine große Klappe hin?", stichelte Merry weiter.

„Bitte, tut mir nichts!", meldete die Stimme von unten.

Pippin stutzte. „Du Merry,", sagte er, „das ist nicht Doderic!"

„Nicht Doderic?" Merry sprang auf und zog sein Opfermit sich hoch. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass der Hobbit für Doderic viel zu klein war, außerdem hatte er lange Haare.

„Stina!" Er fiel aus allen Wolken. „Stina, was machst du mitten in der Nacht draußen in einem Busch? Bist du verrückt? Ich hab dich doch in dein Zimmer geschickt!"

„Ich...ich...ich", das Mädchen schaute ihn angstvoll an. „Krieg ich jetzt Ärger?", fragte sie ängstlich.

Merry ging vor dem Mädchen in die Knie, so dass er seiner Cousine in die Augen sehen konnte. „Sag mir erst einmal, was du hier draußen wolltest.", fragte er mit einem ruhigeren Ton.

Stina sah ihn nur mit großen Augen an, die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst. Sie hatte anscheinend beschlossen ihrem Cousin nichts zu sagen um weiterem Ärger aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Stina.", sagte Merry gedehnt. „Stina, wie konntest du uns bloß so erschrecken? Bei aller Auen, wir haben dich für Doderic gehalten. Sei froh, dass Pippin den Irrtum bemerkt hat."  
„Genau.", pflichtete Pippin Merry bei. „Sei froh, sonst hätte Merry dich wahrscheinlich umgebracht!"

„Also raus mit der Sprache! Was hast du spät Nachts hier draußen noch zu suchen?", sagte Merry.

„Aber du erzählst es nicht Mama!", platzte Stina heraus.

„Ich sag ihr nichts." 

„Du musst es schwören!"  
„Ich schwöre es!", wie zum Beweis hob Merry seine rechte Hand.

„Also, als du zu Estella in das Zimmer gegangen bist, hab ich mich in einer Ecke im Flur versteckt. Ich wollte doch auch wissen, was passiert! Und dann kam er, ich meine Doderic, also er kam auf einmal aus dem Zimmer gerannt und ich dachte, es ist vielleicht wichtig zu wissen, wo er hinrennt. Also bin ich ihm hinterher gerannt. Aber dann kamen auf einmal noch viele andere Hobbits, da habe ich Angst gekriegt und mich in dem Busch versteckt. Und dann seid ihr gekommen und ich dachte ihr wärt einer von denen und wollte wegrennen..."

„Das war mutig, aber vollkommen verrückt und gefährlich.", stellte Pippin fest.

„Und wo ist Doderic dann hingegangen, nachdem er die anderen getroffen hat? Konntest du das auch noch sehen?", wollte Merry wissen

„Da hoch!", Stina zeigte zum dunklen Waldsaum hin.

„Zum Alten Wald?", murmelte Merry ungläubig. Dann hob er Stina hoch und drehte sich einmal mit ihr im Kreis.

„Du bist die Beste!" Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Aber mach so etwas nie wieder! So, komm, ich bringe dich schnell rein, sonst gehst du wieder allein auf Nacht- Wanderschaft."

Er nahm das Mädchen bei der Hand.

„Meine Eltern bringen mich um, wenn sie das rauskriegen!", stellte Stina fest.

„Oh ja, das werden sie! Aber von Pippin und mir werden sie nichts erfahren."  
Stina sah ihn dankbar an.

„Weißt du, ich bin ja froh, dass du gesehen hast, wo Doderic hin gelaufen ist. Aber es war schon sehr gefährlich. Mach so etwas bitte nie wieder. Überlass es lieber uns oder anderen, die sich zur Not richtig wehren können."

Stina nickte. „Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hatte ich auch ganz schön Angst. Vor allem, als du mich gepackt hast. Aber ihr müsst auch vorsichtig sein. Doderic ist nicht alleine!"

„Ich weiß.", sagte Merry. „Geh jetzt schlafen und mach dir keine Sorgen. Wenn du magst kannst du ja noch ein bisschen zu Estella und Juweline gehen. Aber sei leise, sonst bemerken deine Eltern doch noch, dass du nicht schon längst im Bett liegst und schläfst!"

Er zwinkerte dem Mädchen lächelnd zu, dann beeilte er sich wieder hinaus zu Pippin zu kommen.

Pippin stand bewegungslos draußen in der Dunkelheit, als er zurück zum Gartentor hinunter kam ging.

„Und?", fragte Merry.

„Nichts zu hören und nichts zu sehen."

Merry drückte Pippin ein Schwert in die Hand und einen Umhang, da er immer noch seine Schlafsachen trug.

„Laß uns hoch zum Waldsaum gehen und die Umgebung dort absuchen. Vielleicht bekommen wir wenigstens eine Ahnung wo sie sich aufhalten."

Pippin nickte und gürtelte sich das Schwert um.

„Die Kleine hat ganz schönes Glück gehabt.", sagte er. „Doderic hätte sich bloß einmal umdrehen müssen und hätte gesehen, wer ihm da folgt."  
Merry nickte. „Ich möchte lieber nicht daran denken, was dann geschehen wäre."

Schnell kamen sie dem Waldsaum näher. Die nächtliche Stille wurde hin und wieder von dem unheimlichen Knacken und Wispern des Waldes unterbrochen. Eine Eule flog mit leisen; sanften Flügelschlägen direkt über die Köpfe der Hobbits hinweg.

Pippin blieb plötzlich stehen. „Merry.", er flüsterte fast, als hätte er Angst im Wald etwas aufzuschrecken. „Weißt du was es heißen würde, wenn Doderic und seine Kumpanen sich im Alten Wald versteckt halten würden? Ich bin nicht sehr erpicht darauf, diesen Ort noch einmal zu betreten..."

„Ja, ich weiß Pip. Auch ich würde diesen Ort lieber meiden. Aber ich traue es Doderic auch nicht zu, dass er freiwillig den Alten Wald betritt."  
„Und was ist, wenn es zu einem Kampf kommt? Ich meine, wenn wir zu zweit gegen mehrere kämpfen müssten. Unserer letzter Kampf liegt jetzt schon einige Zeit zurück."

„Pippin.", sagte Merry ungeduldig. „Was ist denn mit dir los? Du hast doch früher nicht so viel nachgedacht. Wenn du noch weißt, an welchem Ende man ein Schwert festhält und wie man es gebraucht, sollte es wohl klappen. Damals auf der Wetterspitze oder in Moria hattest du noch überhaupt keine Ahnung mit dem Umgang von Schwertern und es hat doch auch geklappt... Und jetzt komm!"  
Vorsichtig gingen sie weiter. Um sie herum standen vereinzelt hohe Fichten mit dicken Stämmen. Merry lockerte sein Schwert in der Scheide. Es war stockfinster und es könnte jeden Moment jemand hinter einem Baum hervorspringen.

Plötzlich gab es neben ihm ein lautes Knacken. Sofort fuhren die Schwerter der beiden in die Höhe. Irgendjemand quiekte unmenschlich und das dumpfe Geräusch, als ob Eisen auf Holz schlüge, war zu vernehmen.

„Verflucht!"

Merry bemerkte wie Pippin fluchend der Länge nach in den Dreck fiel.

„Was ist?", fragte er besorgt.

„Ich weiß nicht. Irgendetwas hat mich getroffen."

In dem Moment kam eine schmale Mondsichel hinter den Wolken zum Vorschein und spendete ein wenig Licht. Schemenhaft konnten sie ein schwarzes Pony erkennen, das mit schreckhaften Augen vor ihnen stand.

Erleichtert steckte Merry sein Schwert zurück an den Gürtel. Pippin, der sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte, starrte das Pferd an.

Dann lachte er. „Und ich dachte wir bekämen es jetzt mit Doderic und zwanzig anderen Hobbits zu tun.", sagte er erleichtert.

Merry steckte seine Hand nach dem Pony aus. Dieses wich ängstlich zurück.

„Max komm her. Ist ja gut, mein Junge.", lockte er Estellas Pferd. Schließlich bekam er es an der Mähne zu fassen. Er nahm seinen Gürtel ab und legte ihn um den Hals damit er es besser führen konnte.

„Lass uns nach Hause gehen Pip. Doderic im Dunklen zu suchen hat keinen Sinn. Wahrscheinlich ist er eh schon über alle Berge. Belassen wir die Sache dabei."

Pippin stimmte nickend zu. „Ich denke auch nicht, dass er sich noch mal hier sehen lässt. Und übermorgen ist ja auch das Julfest!"

Der Morgen graute schon, als Merry und Pippin zurück zum Brandyweinschloß kamen. Merry entließ das Pony auf die Koppel, dann stolperten die beiden übermüdet in den Smial.

Sofort machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Merrys Zimmer. Merry wollte hinein stürmen.

„Mist!"

„Was ist?", fragte Pippin.

„Die Mädchen haben doch die Tür abgeschlossen."

Er klopfte an die Tür. Von drinnen kam keine Reaktion. Er zögerte einen Moment und klopfte dann nochmals lauter. Als dann immer noch keiner Anstalten machte die Tür zu öffnen rief Merry schließlich Estellas Namen.

„Estella! Estella, macht die Tür auf!"

„Was fällt euch ein mitten in der Nacht solch einen Lärm zu veranstalten, ihr Möchtegernabenteurer? Es gibt Hobbits, die um diese Zeit noch die Ruhe pflegen!", wetterte ein älterer Gast Hobbit los.

Merry sah genervt zu ihm rüber. „Im Alter braucht man doch nicht mehr so viel Schlaf!", sagte er.

„Ja also...also, das ist ja unerhört!", rief der Hobbit empört.

Merry und Pippin verließen den Smial wieder. Auf einen Streit mit einen der Gästen hatten sie nun wirklich keine Lust.

Sie liefen einmal um das Anwesen herum, so dass sie durch das Fenster in Merrys Zimmer hinein schauen konnten.

Merry und Pippin mussten grinsen. Die drei Mädchen lagen alle in Merry Bett, die kleine Stina in der Mitte, und schienen tief und fest zu schlafen.

Merry und Pippin gingen erst einmal in die Küche und beschlossen ein verfrühtes Frühstück einzunehmen.

Den kommenden Tag verschliefen Pippin, Juweline , Merry und Estella komplett. Von den ganzen stressigen letzten Vorbereitungen für das Julfest bekamen sich nichts mit. Und keiner wagte sie zu wecken oder zu stören. Darauf achtete Stina mit Feuereifer.

Am nächsten Morgen stand Estella schon früh auf. Mit ein paar anderen Helfern bereitete sie das Frühstücken für ungefähr hundert Hobbits vor. Ihrer Hand ging es wieder besser. Zwar trug sie immer noch einen Verband, aber sie hatte keine Schmerzen mehr und sie konnte ihre Finger schon wieder ein bisschen bewegen.

Zusammen mit den anderen brachte sie Brötchen, Brotaufstriche und all die anderen Sachen, die man für ein gutes Frühstück brauchte, raus in das große Festzelt. In diesem war es noch ganz still, als sie alles auf die einzelnen Tische verteilte.

Wie die Ruhe vor dem großem Sturm., dachte Estella.

Sie war den ganzen Tag über fürs Kellnern eingeteilt. Erst gegen Abend würde sie Zeit haben, selbst an den Festlichkeiten teilzunehmen. Estella seufzte. Sie dachte mit grauen an diesen Tag.

„Estella, kommst du?", rief Linda, ein Mädchen das ebenfalls mithalf. „Wir müssen noch jede Menge in der Küche vorbereiten bevor die ganze Meute sich wie hungrige Wölfe auf das Frühstück stürzt!"

Estella riss ihren Blick von den leeren Stühlen und Tischen los und folgte Linda wieder nach drinnen.

Das Kellnern erwies sich als noch anstrengender als Estella gedacht hatte.

Sie hatte gerade die letzten Teller vom Frühstückstisch abgeräumt, als der Tisch schon wieder für Mittag gedeckt werden musste. Und wenn Estella nicht gerade mit Tisch ab- oder aufdecken beschäftigt war, mussten Bierkrüge, Weinkaraffen und Säfte für die Kinder in das Festzelt gebracht werden um die durstigen Hobbitkehlen zu stillen.

Der Nachmittag war schon fortgeschritten und sie hatten gerade Kuchen und Tee verteilt, als Estella sich erschöpft auf einen Küchenstuhl sinken ließ.

„Du meine Güte.", stöhnte sie. „Machen die auch mal etwas anderes als Essen und Trinken?"

Linda ließ sich neben sie nieder. „Ich glaube nicht."

„Ich hatte noch nicht einmal Zeit meinen Eltern Hallo zu sagen.", beschwerte Estella sich.

„Und ich hab mir die Füße wund gelaufen.", jammerte Linda.

Die beiden sahen sich an und mussten lachen.

„Man hat schon ein schreckliches Leben als Kellnerin.", stellte Estella fest. „Gut das wir dass nicht immer machen müssen!"

„Aber heute Abend haben wir frei und dann können andere uns mal bedienen.", sagte Linda fast schon schadenfroh.

„Ja, aber bis dahin sind es noch ein paar Stunden."

Und als ob jemand dieses gehört hätte, wurde lautstark nach mehr Kuchen verlangt.

Endlich war es Abend und Estella zog sich um. Voller Vorfreude steckte sie ihre langen dunkelblonden Haare am Hinterkopf zusammen und lief dann nach draußen.

Auf dem Weg zum Festzelt begegnete sie Linda.

„Endlich geht der Spaß auch für uns los.", freute sie sich.

Estella stimmte ihr nickend zu. „Komm, wir müssen uns beeilen, sonst verpassen wir das Abendbrot!"

Zusammen liefen sie los.

Die Stimmung war bestens. Merry stand bei ein paar Verwandten und unterhielt sich mit ihnen. Aber gleichzeitig behielt er immer den Zeltausgang im Blick. Schließlich würde Estella noch kommen.

„Meriadoc", Saradoc Brandybock stand plötzlich hinter seinem Sohn, „es ist Zeit für das Abendmahl. Du kannst dich Gäste schon einmal zu Tisch bitten."  
Merry machte sich dran und bat die Gäste an eine lange Tafel Platz zu nehmen. Zuletzt kam er zu zwei Mädchen, die nahe dem Eingang standen. Er ging zu ihnen herüber und wollt sie ebenfalls an den Tisch bitten, doch als er näher kam, stockte ihm der Atem. Dort stand Estella, in einem einfachen, doch wunderbar hübschen dunkelblauem Kleid. Ihre Haare hatte sie raffiniert nach oben gesteckt.

Merry räusperte sich. „Darf ich bitten?", sagte er und bat ihr seinen Arm an. Estella lächelte scheu und nahm seinen Arm an. Er führte sie zu einem Platz, der dem seinigen genau gegenüber lag.

Neben ihr saßen Juweline und Pippin.

„Hallo.", begrüßte Juweline ihre Freundin direkt freudig. „Schön dich endlich zu sehen. Ihr hattet ja ganz schön viel zu tun."

Estella nickte zustimmend. „Es ist unglaublich wie viel manche Hobbits essen können!", dabei warf sie Pippin einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

Dieser hob erstaunt die Augenbraun. „Na also ich gehöre ja nun wirklich nicht dazu!"  
Juweline lachte. „Mein Lieber, du hast heute schon mindestens für drei gegessen!", neckte sie ihn.

Pippin lehnte sich behaglich zurück, eine Hand auf seinen Bauch. „Ich bin ja auch viel größer als die anderen, also passt auch mehr hinein."

Juweline und Estella mussten herzhaft lachen. Und auch Merry, der nur die Hälfte des Gespräches mitbekommen hatte, schmunzelte.

Das Essen wurde aufgetischt. Natürlich gab es frische Pilze, Gemüse, Kartoffeln sowie Fisch und Fleisch. Pippin langte sofort zu.

„Mein lieber Herr Tuk,", sagte Juweline ernst, „ich denke Euch ist es klar, dass ich keinen fetten, behäbigen Hobbit zum Mann haben will!"

„Oh, verzeiht!", sagte Pippin und steckte ihr einen Pilz von seinem Teller in den Mund.

Estella schüttelte lachend den Kopf und wand sich wieder ihrem Essen zu. Manchmal kam es ihr vor, als würde ihre Freundin und Pippin eine richtige Gluckenbeziehung führen.

Pippin stupste Juweline an. „Guck mal wie Merry Stella anstarrt!"

„Ach, du willst doch nur von deiner Gefräßigkeit ablenken.", meinte Juweline.

„Nein wirklich!", beharrte Pippin. „Schau mal hinüber!"

Also sah Juweline zu Merry hinüber und musste grinsen. Tatsächlich blickte Merry Estella wie gebannt an. Sein Essen war nahezu unangerührt.

Durch Juwelines Gekicher aufmerksam geworden, blickte Estella von ihrem Teller auf. Fragend sah sie ihre Freundin an, doch Juweline kicherte nur um so mehr. Estellas Blick wanderte rüber zu Merry und für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke.

Merry war es, als durchfahre ein Blitz seinen Körper. Ihm war vorher noch nie aufgefallen was für unglaublich schöne Augen Estella hatte.

Estella erschrak komischer Weise, als sie Merry direkt in die Augen sah. Ihr wurde unglaublich heiß. Und zu allem Unglück verschluckte sie den Pilz, den sie noch im Mund hatte. Verlegen blickte sie zu Boden und versuchte den Hustenreiz, der sie überkam, zu unterdrücken.

Doch irgendwann gelang ihr dies nicht mehr und sie hustete los. Verzweifelt versuchte sie Luft zu kriegen. Natürlich zog sie damit allerhand Blicke auf sich. Besorgt reichte Juweline ihr ein Glas Wasser.

Als Estella sich wieder einigermaßen im Griff hatte, schaute sie wieder nach oben.

Zum Glück erhob sich nun Saradoc Brandybock um eine Rede zu halten, sodass auf Estella nicht weiter geachtet wurde. Sie seufzte erleichtert auf.

„Herzlich möchte ich mich für euer aller kommen bedanken.", erhob sich Saradocs Stimme. „Wir hatten bereits einen wundervollen Tag, worauf ein ebenso wundervoller Abend folgte und ein weiterer Tag folgen wird." Die Festgesellschaft applaudierte.

„Geht es besser?" Juweline beugte sich zu Estella herüber.

„Ja danke, es geht wieder."

Saradoc begann weiter zu reden und aus ein paar Ecken war ein _schhh _zu hören.

Auch Juweline und Estella wanden sich wieder der Rede zu.

„...natürlich möchte ich mich auch bei allen Helfern bedanken, die tagelang dieses Fest mit vorbereitet haben. Und jetzt, würde ich sagen, soll zum schönen Teil übergegangen werden. Zum Tanzen und Spaßhaben. Natürlich wird auch weiterhin für das leibliche Wohl gesorgt. Und nun möchte ich meinen Sohn Meriadoc und Estella Bolger, stellvertretend für alle Helfer, bitten, den Eröffnungstanz zu tanzen." Die letzten Worte Saradocs wurden von tosendem Jubel begleitet.

„Was?" Estella sah Juweline fragend und gleichzeitig erschrocken an.

„Du sollst mit Merry den ersten Tanz tanzen." wiederholte Juweline.

„Vor all den Leuten?"

„Klar."sagte Pippin. „Sie werden nicht dir zuliebe alle das Zelt verlassen!"

Merry kam lächelnd um den Tisch herum und verbeugte sich höflich vor Estella. Dann führte er sie auf die Tanzfläche.

Von irgendwo begann Musik zu spielen.

Merry legte einen Arm um Estellas Taille, mit der anderen Hand nahm er die ihrige. Dann zog er sie nahe zu sich heran. Estella merkte, wie ihr das Blut in den Kopf schoss und senkte ihren Blick zu Boden.

Langsam begannen sie zu tanzen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Merry ein ziemlich guter Tänzer war und Estella musste sich ganz und gar darauf konzentrieren, ihm nicht auf die Füße zu treten.

Viele Hobbits waren von ihren Plätzen aufgestanden, um Estella und Merry beim Tanzen zuzusehen. Doch nach einiger Zeit wurden ihnen das zu langweilig. Ein Teil begann ebenfalls zu tanzen, während der Rest sich wieder dem Essen zuwandte und darüber diskutierten, ob Merry und Estella ein gutes Paar abgaben.

Estella, die immer noch zu Boden schaute, merkte wie sich Merrys Finger sanft unter ihr Kinn legten. Behutsam hob er ihren Kopf an. „Warum schaust du die ganze Zeit zu Boden?", fragte er sie lachend. „Sehe ich so schrecklich aus?"

„Oh... ich weiß auch nicht.", sagte Estella verlegen. „Also ich weiß nicht, warum ich hinunter schaue."  
Merry strich sanft mit seinen Fingern über ihre Wangen und lächelte. Seine Finger hinterließen auf Estellas Haut ein angenehmes Prickeln.

Merry nahm wieder Estellas Hand und zog sie noch ein Stückchen näher zu sich, so dass sich ihre Oberkörper fast berührten.

Estellas Körper stand unter Hochspannung. Obwohl Merrys Hand nur ganz leicht auf ihrem Rücken lag, schien von ihr eine ungeheure Macht und Wärme auszugehen. Eine Gänsehaut zog sich über ihren Rücken. Es fühlte sich so anders an, als bei Doderic, viel intensiver. Niemals zuvor hatte sie so etwas wahrgenommen. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl, aber es verwirrte sie.

Auf einmal blieb Merry stehen. Estella, aus ihren Gedanken hochgeschreckt, sah ihn fragend an. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass die Musik zu spielen aufgehört hatte und alle anderen Paare ebenfalls nicht mehr tanzten.

Er begleitete sie noch zu ihrem Platz, bevor er schon wieder von irgendwelchen Bekannten in Beschlag genommen wurde.

„Und, wie war es?", wollte Juweline direkt wissen, als sie mit Pippin von der Tanzfläche kam.

„Juweline, sei nicht immer so neugierig!"

Juweline setzte ein beleidigtes Gesicht auf.

Estella verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Es war gut."

„Nur gut?"  
„Ja, nur gut!"

„Das sah aber ganz anders aus."

Estellas Gesicht wechselte wieder die Farbe.

„Juli, du bist schrecklich! Ich geh jetzt meinen Eltern Hallo sagen." Sie stand auf und ging.

Juweline blickte ihr zufrieden grinsend hinterher.

Der Abend war inzwischen zur Nacht übergegangen. Ihre Eltern hatte Estella zwar in der Hobbitmenge nicht entdeckt, dafür aber jede Menge andere bekannte Hobbits. Jetzt war sie auf den Weg zurück in den Smial, während im Zelt die hartgesottensten Hobbits noch weiter feierten. Morgen musste sie wieder kellnern und fit sein.

Sie hatte sich gerade ihr Nachthemd angezogen und ihre kunstvoll hochgesteckten Haare gelöst, so dass sie jetzt in seichten Wellen über ihre Schultern fielen, als Merry ins Zimmer kam.

„Ich habe uns eine Flasche Wein mitgebracht." Er hielt eine Flasche und zwei Gläser hoch.

„Wie komme ich denn zu der Ehre?", wollte Estella wissen.

„Nun ja, ich dachte mir, ich tu einer armen, geplagten Kellnerin mal etwas Gutes.", sagte er charmant.

Estella wusste nicht so recht, wie sie reagieren sollte.

Merry ließ sich auf seinem Bett nieder. „Komm, setzt dich her."

Estella zögerte. Immerhin lud Merry sie so zu sagen in sein Bett ein.

„Keine Angst, ich beiß dich schon nicht!"  
Estella gab sich einen Ruck und setzte sich vorsichtig auf die äußerste Bettkante. Schüchtern blickte sie auf ihre Hände, die in ihrem Schoß lagen.

Merry öffnete die Weinflasche und bot Estella ein Glas an.

Diese lehnte dankend ab. „Ich muss morgen früh bis morgen Nachmittag wieder bedienen.", sagte sie mit einem scheuem Lächeln.

„Möchtest du wirklich nicht?"

Estella schüttelte den Kopf.

Merry stellte das Glas bei Seite und rückte ein Stück näher zu ihr heran.

Was will er denn jetzt von mir, dachte Estella. Ängstlich schielte sie zu ihm herüber. Auch wenn sie es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, aber die Erfahrung mit Doderic hatte sich tief in ihr eingeprägt. Auch wenn Merry, von Kleinigkeitenabgesehen, ihr noch nie etwas getan hatte, musste Estella plötzlich feststellen, dass es ihr womöglich schwer fallen würde, einem Mann, wenn sie mit ihm alleine war, wieder zu vertrauen. Der Schock und die Angst saßen einfach noch zu tief.

Merry nahm vorsichtig ihre Verletzte Hand hoch und legte sie in die Seinige. Zart strich er ihr über die Fingerkuppen, die aus dem Verband herausragten. „Tut es noch sehr weh?"  
Estella, bis zu dem Augenblick zu sehr mit ihren Ängsten und Gedanken beschäftigt, sah auf.

„Was?", fragte sie verständnislos.

„Deine Hand meine ich.", sagte Merry lächelnd. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, schon gut... ich meine, die Hand tut immer noch etwas weh." Estella drehte ihr Gesicht von Merry weg. Sie wollte nicht, dass er etwas von ihrer Verunsicherung und Angst bemerkte.

Merry legte ihre Hand sanft zurück in ihren Schoß. Nachdenklich sah er sie an, dann hob er seine Hand und drehte Estellas Kopf langsam wieder in seine Richtung. Vorsichtig nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände.

„Es ist wegen Doderic, nicht wahr?", fragte er.

„Was? Woher weißt du...?

„Estella, denkst du ich bemerke deine Angst nicht, jetzt wo wir alleine sind? Was für ein welchen Unsinn ich auch gemacht habe, du hattest nie Angst vor mir! Du warst vielleicht wüten auf mich oder verärgert..."

„Ich... ich weiß auch nicht.", sagte Estella unsicher. „Ich musste daran denken, was passiert ist und dass ich mit Doderic auch so oft alleine war. Es hat mir solche Angst gemacht.", fügte Estella leise hinzu.

Merry sah sie ernst an. „Ich weiß.", sagte er. „Aber ich würde einem Mädchen niemals so etwas antun!"

„Wahrscheinlich brauche ich einfach ein bisschen Zeit, bis ich jemanden wieder ganz vertrauen kann."

Merry nickte. „Wir sollten noch einmal nach deiner Hand sehen.", sagte er.

Geschickt wickelte er den schützenden Verband ab. Estella zuckte leicht zusammen, als Merry das letzte Stück, welches auf der Wunde festklebte, mit einem Ruck abzog.

Mit einem besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck nahm Merry die Hand in seine Hände und betrachtete sie genau. Er hatte erwartet, dass sich auf der Verletzung bereits eine Kruste gebildet hätte, doch die Wunde war noch offen und die Haut drum herum war rot und heiß.

Merry schmierte wieder etwas von der Salbe, die er auch beim letzten Mal verwendet hatte, auf die misshandelte Stelle an ihrer Hand. Estella biss fest die Zähne aufeinander.

Merry seufzte. „Estella, du musst mir versprechen morgen ein bisschen vorsichtiger zu sein und deine Hand etwas zu schonen."

Estella, die bis jetzt noch nicht gewagt hatte ihre Hand zu betrachten, warf einen Blick drauf und erschrak.

„Wie konnte das denn passieren?", fragte sie erschrocken. „Ich dachte deine Salbe würde so gut helfen, dass meine Hand schnell wieder in Ordnung ist."  
„Ja, das tut sie normal auch. Aber ich glaube, die Salbe sieht es nicht vor, dass man den ganzen Tag kellnern geht. Du hast deine Hand überanstrengt! Du musst sie ein bisschen mehr schonen."

„Aber wie soll ich das denn machen, wenn ich arbeiten muss?"

„Lass die anderen für dich arbeiten!", sagte Merry und wickelte einen frischen Verband um die Hand.

„Magst du jetzt einen Schluck Wein?", fragte Merry als er fertig war. „Wir haben noch gar nicht auf das Julfest angestoßen."  
Estella nahm das Glas, das er ihr reichte. „Na dann, auf das Julfest.", sagte sie.

Beide nahmen einen tiefen Schluck aus ihren Gläsern."

„Eigentlich fehlt jetzt noch was leckeres zu Essen.", stellte Merry fest.

Estella stimmte ihm zu. „Meinst du eure Gäste haben noch etwas übrig gelassen?"  
„Ich geh mal gucken."

Und während Merry noch allerhand Essbares in sein Zimmer schleppte, gingen die letzten Hobbits zu Bett.


	8. Das Julfest Teil2

_**Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat mit dem Update.. ( weiß, dass ich manchen von euch in den Osterferien ein neues Kapitelversprochen hab..) Aber ich hatte meine Fachabiprüfungen und fürs Abtippen deswegen wenig Zeit... Die Geschichte ist jetzt aber schon bis Kapitel 11 fortgeschritten und muss nur noch abgetippt werden.. Hab ja jetzt Ferien, deswegen könnt ihr euch schon bald auf neue Updates gefasst machen ! So, jetzt hoffe ich nur noch, dass ihr fleissig reviewt lol Bis zum nächsten Kapitel !**_

_**Wie angelt man sich einen Hobbit**_

_**oder –**_

_**Das Jahr, in dem Merry Brandybock erwachsen wurde**_

- Kapitel 8 -

Das Julfest 

**Teil 2**

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Estella viel zu spät. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen schienen bereits durch das Fenster und ein Poltern und Klappern verriet ihr, dass Linda und die anderen bereits mitten in den Vorbereitungen für diesen Tag steckten. Sie wunderte sich, dass sie keiner geweckt hatte, beeilte sich aber aus den Federn zu kommen. Merry lag noch friedlich schlafend in seinem Bett.

Es war eine verrückte Nacht gewesen. Merry hatte einen Teil der Vorratskammer geplündert und zusammen hatten sie allerhand gegessen und dabei zweieinhalb Flaschen Wein getrunken. Irgendwann, gegen Morgen, waren sie dann beide todmüde ins Bett gefallen. Solche Nächte hatte Estella bis jetzt nur mit Juweline zusammen erlebt.

Vorsichtig stieg sie, nachdem sie sich angezogen hatte, über Essensreste, Weinflaschen und Gläser hinweg und verließ das Zimmer. Ihr Kopf brummte ganz schön und sie hatte einen schrecklichen Durst. Schnell lief sie durch die noch menschenleeren Gänge zur Küche.

Als sie die Tür aufriss und in den Raum hereinstürmte, hätte sie beinah ein Mädchen mit einem voll beladenem Tablett umgerannt. Im letzten Moment konnte sie noch ausweichen.

„Da bist du ja endlich! Wir haben dich schon vermisst.", sagte Linda und drückte das Tablett jemand anderem in die Hand.

„Tut mir leid, ich habe verschlafen.", sagte Estella etwas kleinlaut.

„Nun ja, wenn man mit so einem Traumhobbit wie Merry in einem Zimmer schläft, sei das verziehen.", sagte Linda.

„Was soll das denn heißen?"

„Das soll das heißen, was ich gesagt habe."

Estella runzelte die Stirn.

„Komm.", sagte Linda, „ du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass du Merry nicht toll fändest. Und noch weniger kannst du mir sagen, dass du nicht froh darüber bist, mit ihm in einem Zimmer schlafen zu dürfen. Es gibt viele hier, die dich darum beneiden. Sie denken, dass nur du dieses Glück hast, weil du die kleine Schwester seines besten Freundes bist. Und die meisten würden viel dafür geben, wenn sie auch mal mit Merry ins Bett gehen könnten!"

Estella stand vor Staunen der Mund offen und es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie ihre Stimme wieder fand. „Ich war nicht mit Merry im Bett!", brachte sie empört hervor. „Letzte Nacht nicht und auch davor die Nächte nicht!"

„Ach, wirklich ?", sagte Linda. „Und was habt ihr dann beispielsweise letzte Nacht gemacht?"

„Wir haben geredet... und was gegessen."

„Klar, geredet und etwas gegessen.", spöttelte Linda. „Das kannst du deinen Eltern erzählen, aber nicht mir."

„Es war aber wirklich so!", protestierte Estella.

Linda grinste sie einfach nur an und drückte sie auf einen Stuhl. „Jetzt trink das hier erst einmal.", sagte sie und stellte ihr eine dampfende Tasse Kaffe auf den Tisch. „So müde, wie du aussiehst überstehst du sonst noch nicht einmal das Frühstück."

Das Bedienen der Frühstücksgäste war ähnlich stressig wie der Morgen zuvor. Schon nach wenigen Stunden fing Estellas Hand an entsetzlich zu schmerzen.

„Linda.", sagte sie, als sie sich das nächste mal über den Weg liefen, „ich muß mal einen Moment Pause machen. Meine Hand..."

„In Ordnung.", sagte Linda und nahm ihr die Bierkrüge aus der Hand, die sie ins Festzelt hatte bringen wollen und eilte davon.

Estella setzte sich in die Küche und betrachtete schon fast verzweifelt ihre Hand. Wieso um aller Welt heilte es bloß nicht?

Während sie da in Gedanken so saß, bemerkte sie gar nicht wie Merry, der gerade erst aufgestanden war, in die Küche kam.

Sie schreckte hoch, als er sich mit einem lautem Plumps auf einen Küchenstuhl fallen ließ. „Guten Morgen.", nuschelte er verschlafen. „Ist noch Kaffee da und vielleicht ein Brötchen?"

Estella konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Kaffee und Brötchen? Du bist gut, es gibt gleich Mittagessen."

„Was?", Merry schien mit einem Mal hellwach zu sein. „Wie spät ist es denn? Wieso hast du mich nicht geweckt, als du aufgestanden bist?"

„Wieso sollte ich dich wecken? Ich bin doch nicht dein Kindermädchen!"

„Estella, du bist schon wieder zickig.", sagte Merry warnend. „Ich dachte, die Phase hätten wir hinter uns."

Estella stand auf und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Dann verließ sie die Küche um den anderen wieder zu helfen.

Merry sah ihr lachend und kopfschüttelnd hinterher. Dann verließ auch er die Küche. Wenn er zum Mittagessen pünktlich sein wollte, müßte er sich jetzt ganz schön beeilen.

Er schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig. Den bösen Blicken seines Vaters ausweichend, setzte er sich an den letzten freien Platz der großen Tafel, neben Timm Sandigmann, einem relativ unbeliebten Hobbit. Zu seiner Beruhigung saß Pippin aber links neben ihm.

„Ich wußte gar nicht, dass dein Vater den Sandigmann eingeladen hat.", sagte Pippin. „Ich dachte dein Vater kann ihn nicht ausstehen, genau wie alle eigentlich."

„Er kann ihn auch nicht ausstehen. Wir haben ihn auch nicht eingeladen, das hat er wahrscheinlich selber getan..."

„Nun ja, wie auch immer. Hoffen wir nur, dass er nicht wieder mit Sam aneinander gerät.", sagte Pippin.

„Sind Sam und Rosie schon hier?"

„Ja, seit heute morgen. Sie haben sogar die kleine Elanor dabei. Sam hütet sie wie ein rohes Ei!"  
„Er hat sich riesig auf das Baby gefreut.", stellte Merry fest.

„Aber manchmal übertreibt er ein bisschen.", meinte Pippin.

„Wir wollen mal sehen, wie es ist, wenn Juweline und du euren ersten Nachwuchs kriegt."

„Also bis jetzt haben wir uns noch keine Gedanken um unsere Familienplanung gemacht.", sagte Pippin und warf Juweline einen schrägen Blick von der Seite zu. „Obwohl ich mich durchaus mit dem Gedanken, Kinder zu haben anfreunden könnte."

Merry lachte. „Laß dir lieber noch ein bisschen Zeit."  
Mittlerweile war das Essen serviert worden und man vernahm von Seiten der anderen Hobbits nur noch das Klappern ihres Bestecks.

Estellas Hand schmerzte entsetzlich. Unbeholfen versuchte sie alleine den Verband zu wechseln. Nachdem der Esstisch abgeräumt war und Estella dabei mehrere Teller hatte fallen lassen, weil sie sie mit ihrer verletzten Hand nicht mehr richtig festhalten konnte, hatte Linda sie in den Smial geschickt. Sie meinte, sie würden den Rest auch ohne sie schaffen.

Erleichtert atmete sie auf, als das weiße Stück Stoff endlich so saß, wie es zu sitzen hatte.

Beim Umziehen ließ sie sich sehr viel Zeit, bevor sie gegen Abend zum Festzelt zurückkehrte.

Das Festzelt war, wie es nicht anders zu erwarten war, bereits übervoll, als sie eintrat. Der Geruch von Essen, Bier und Pfeifenkraut schlug ihr entgegen und die Luft war erfüllt von den Stimmen der sich unterhaltenden Hobbits. Suchend blickte sie sich um. In einer Ecke sah sie ihre Eltern zusammen mit ein paar Freunden stehen. Energisch kämpfte sie sich durch die Massen (manche Hobbits waren ausgesprochen stur und wichen kein bisschen zur Seite) um ihnen Hallo zu sagen.

„Estella, Kind! Schön dich zu sehen!", wurde sie freudestrahlend von ihrer Mutter begrüßt.

„Ich freue mich auch euch zu sehen!", erwiderte Estella den Gruß und ließ sich von ihrer Mutter in den Arm nehmen.

„Und, wie war deine Zeit im Brandyweinschloß?", erkundigte sich ihre Mutter. „Morgen kommst du ja schon wieder heim."

Estella erschrak etwas. Ihre Mutter hatte Recht, morgen würde sie wieder nach hause gehen. Dann würde sie nicht mehr mit Merry in einem Zimmer, sondern wieder Zimmer an Zimmer mit Fredegar wohnen. Wenn sie ehrlich war, würde sie gerne noch etwas länger im Brandyweinschloß bleiben, was vor zwei Wochen noch undenkbar gewesen wäre. Den Grund dafür wollte sie sich selber kaum eingestehen.

„Meine Zeit hier war in Ordnung."

„Nur _in Ordnung_?", harkte ihre Mutter nach. „Ist denn nichts Außergewöhnliches passiert?"

„Nein.", antwortete Estella etwas zögernd. „Wie kommst du darauf?" Sollte ihre Mutter etwas von den zahllosen Streichen und letztendlich von dem Vorfall mit Doderic mitbekommen haben? Letzteres hatten sie zumindest so gut es ging geheimzuhalten versucht. Trotzdem wußten schon mehr Hobbits darüber Bescheid, als ihnen lieb war.

„Ich dachte, wenn man so eine große Feier mit vorbereitet, würde sich auch mal etwas besonderes ereignen.", entgegnete ihre Mutter. „Außerdem bist du kein Kind mehr und ich dachte, du hättest in der Zeit, wo du nicht zu Hause bei uns warst, dir schon mal Gedanken über deinen Zukünftigen gemacht. So langsam wird es Zeit."  
„Mama!", rief Estella empört und zog ihren wadenlangen Rock glatt.

„Estella, glaub mir, du wirst nicht jünger.", sagte ihre Mutter tadelnd. „Was hältst du zum Beispiel von dem netten jungen Herren dort drüben?" Sie zeigte auf einen Hobbit, der eine paar Meter entfernt von ihnen stand.

Estella folgte dem Blick ihrer Mutter und errötete promt, als dieser ebenfalls zu ihnen herüber sah.

„Mama, doch nicht vor all dem Leuten.", sagte Estella peinlich berührt.

„Aber Kind, du musst dich doch nicht schämen! Als ich in deinem Alter war, da kannte ich deinen Vater schließlich auch schon..."

Estella warf ihrem Vater einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu, doch dieser zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern.

Sie wollte gerade ihrer Mutter etwas erwidern, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Erschrocken wirbelte sie herum und schlug dem hinter ihr Stehenden beinahe das Bierglas aus der Hand. Das kostbare Getränk schwappte aus dem hohem Glas und verfehlte nur knapp die Weste des Hobbits.

„Herr Meriadoc.", Estellas Mutter deutete einen Knicks an. „Kind, das du aber auch immer so ungestüm sein musst.", sagte sie zu Estella gewandt. „Pass doch ein bisschen mehr auf!"

„Ist schon gut, Frau Bolger.", grinste Merry. „Ihre Tochter verfügt halt über ein sehr lebhaftes Temperament."  
Estella war das Ganze ziemlich unangenehm. Im Stillen beschloß sie bei sich, dass sie sich heute lieber nicht mehr von der Stelle bewegen sollte, um weitere peinliche Situationen dieser Art zu vermeiden.

Nachdem die Aufregung von Frau Bolger sich wieder etwas gelegt hatte, gesellte sich Merry neben Estella.

„Wie geht es deiner Hand?" ,fragte er leise.

„Besser...", antwortete Estella eben so leise, aber nicht gerade wahrheitsgemäß.

„Deine Eltern haben von dem Unfall noch nichts mitbekommen?", erkundigte Merry sich.

„Nein. Und das sollte auch so bleiben!"

Merry nickte. „Natürlich. Das schaffen wir schon." Aufmunternd lächelte er sie an.

Estella erwiderte das Lächeln zaghaft, allerdings weniger überzeugt.

„Begleitest du mich mit zu Pippin und Juweline, oder möchtest du noch ein bisschen bei deinen Eltern bleibe?", fragte Merry.

„Um mich weiter der Hektik und Aufregung meiner Mutter auszusetzen? Ich glaube, ich komme lieber mit dir!"

Merry lachte und bot ihr seinen Arm an.

Zusammen saßen sie in einer gemütlichen Ecke nahe dem großem Feuer im Zelt. Sam, dauernd um das ungeborene Kind besorgt, und Rosie hatten sich bereits verabschiedet.

Merry und ein paar jüngere Hobbits unterhielten sich angeregt über Sachen, denen Estella nicht so ganz folgen konnte. Wahrscheinlich ging es schon wieder über längst vergangene Abenteuer, die er und Pippin erlebt hatten.

Sie selbst saß entspannt und weit zurück gelehnt in einem Sessel und genoss es mal nichts tun zu müssen. Sie ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen, beobachtete die lachenden und trinkenden Hobbits und schließlich blieb ihr Blick an Juweline hängen, die zusammen gesunken und schlafend in dem Sessel neben ihr saß. Estella befürchtete, dass sie in den letzten Tagen nicht gerade wenig gefeiert hatte und wohl hier und da ein bisschen viel getrunken hatte.

Plötzlich brachen die Hobbits um Merry herum in schallendes Gelächter aus. Aufmerksam geworden widmete sich Estella wieder dem Gespräch zu.

„Und was ist dann passiert?", erkundigte sich ein Hobbit mit einem dicken, rotem Gesicht.

„Ja genau, erzähl weiter!", drängten auch die anderen Hobbits.

Merry zögerte und warf einen schrägen Seitenblick auf Estella. Seine Augen trafen ihre, er sah etwas angenüchtert aus,wie er grinste und trotzdem ging ihr sein Blick durch und durch.„Na ja", begann er, „eigentlich... eigentlich ist danach nichts mehr passiert."

„Ach Merry! Das kannst du mir nicht erzählen! Die Idee war genial!", empörte sich einer der Hobbits.

Estella bemerkte, wie Pippin Merry einen warnenden Blick zuwarf. Dieser schien sich in seiner Lage sichtlich unwohl zu fühlen.

„Ist die Kleine dann nicht wie irre aus dem Smial gestürmt und auf dich losgegangen?", meldete sich ein anderer Hobbit zu Wort. Die Menge lachte wieder.

„Nein, sie hat sich doch in ihrem Zimmer verschanzt und versucht das _Feuer _mit ihrem Nachtgewand zu löschen." Wieder wurde sich darüber ausgelassen, wie Estella Bolger wohl nur in Unterwäsche aussehen würde.

Estella zog scharf die Luft ein und merkte, wie es vor Wut in ihr zu brodeln anfing. Da ging es gerade mal zwei Tage zwischen ihr und Merry gut, dann musste dieser eingebildete Brandybock sie mal wieder zum Gespött der Nachbarschaft machen. Sie wußte nicht , ob sie enttäuscht oder einfach nur sauer sein sollte.

„Nun ja, ganz so war es nicht.", sagte Merry. „Aber ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn Estella es getan hätte..."

Estella blieb angesichts der Dreistigkeit der Mund offen stehen. Sie überlegte gerade, was sie darauf erwidern sollte, als ein ihr fremder Hobbit seinen Arm um ihre Schulter legte.

„Na Kleine, wie sieht es aus, ziehst du dich auch mal für mich aus?", säuselte er ihr ins Ohr.

Angewidert schlug sie seine Hand weg und sprang auf. Merry beobachtete die Szene mit einem ungutem Gefühl. Wütend stapfte Estella davon, aber nicht ohne Merry vorher einen vernichtenden Blick zuzuwerfen und voller Wut einen mittelgroßen Weinkrug über seinem Kopf auszuleeren.

„Estella!", Merry blickte ihr hilflos und tropfend hinterher.

Die Hobbits johlten und klatschten. Für genügend Gesprächsstoff war vorerst gesorgt.

„Glückwunsch.", bemerkte Pippin. „Das, was du dir mühsam, Stück für Stück, die letzten Tage erarbeitete hast, hast du in einer halben Minute wieder kaputt gemacht. Das macht dir so schnell keiner nach. So wird das nie was zwischen Stella und dir."

Hilflos sah Merry seinen jüngeren Cousin an. „Was mach ich denn jetzt bloß?"

Pippin seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du solltest dir in Zukunft besser zweimal überlegen, was du in der Öffentlichkeit erzählst. Und wenn du noch irgendetwas retten möchtest, dann geh jetzt hinunter und rede mit Estella. Aber du solltest dich vorher umziehen, du stinkst nach Wein!"

Merry sah Pippin dankbar, wenn auch nicht erleichtert, an und stürmte davon. Unterwegs fragte er sich was bloß mit ihm los war. Er hatte eigentlich immer gedacht, dass er zu den Hobbits gehöre, die nicht ständig auf den Gefühlen anderer herumtrampeln. Doch irgendwie war er im Umgang mit Estella immer so kopflos.

Enttäuscht ging Estella zum Brandyweinschloß. Der Weg vor ihr verschwamm durch die Tränen, die ihr vor Wut und Enttäuschung in die Augen traten und langsam ihre Wangen hinunter kullerten. Sie würde abreisen! Und zwar sofort! Keinen Moment würde sie noch länger bleiben. Sie dachte die ganzen letzten zwei Tage, dass zwischen ihr und Merry endlich alles in Ordnung sei. Und jetzt machte er sich öffentlich lustig darüber. Sie schluchzte und stieß die Tür zum Inneren des Smial auf. In all ihrer Wut, Verzweiflung und Enttäuschung bemerkte sie nicht, dass gleich drei Hobbits ihr folgten und zwei davon sie sehr genau beobachteten.

Merry war ihr den ganzen Weg hinterher gerannt und folgte ihr nun schnell nach drinnen. Als er in ihr Zimmer kam stopfte sie wahllos ihre Sachen in eine Reisetasche. Tränen hatten auf ihrem Gesicht helle Spuren hinterlassen.

„Was machst du denn da?", fragte Merry. Estella warf ihm nur einen kurzen Blick aus ihren geröteten Augen zu und fuhr mit dem Packen fort.

„Estella, rede mit mir!", bat Merry. „Du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach gehen!"

„Ach nein, und warum nicht?", fuhr Estella ihn an.

„Weil...,weil...", Merry gab schon fast ein lustiges Bild ab, wie er da stand, hilflos nach Worten ringend und mit rotweindurchnässten Kleidungsstücken.

„Oh Merry, du bist so erbärmlich!", schimpfte Estella und knallte einen Schwung Kleider in die Tasche.

„Ich wollte wirklich nicht deine Gefühle verletzen.", sagte Merry entschuldigend.

„Ach nein? Dann überlege dir vorher was du tust! Oder hast du deinen Kopf nur um deine Haare darauf spazieren zu tragen?"

„Estella, jetzt wirst du ungerecht.", sagte Merry warnend, der sich so langsam ungerecht behandelt vorkam.

„Ungerecht? Ich kann dir sagen was ungerecht ist! Ungerecht ist es einem nur vorzuspielen, dass man alle Streitigkeiten beigelegt hat. Ungerecht ist es einem Freundschaft oder noch mehr einfach nur vorzuspielen. Ungerecht ist es einen mit fiesen Streichen reinzulegen und dann in großer Gesellschaft sich darüber lustig zu machen. Das ist ungerecht!", wütend blitzte Estella ihn an. Und obwohl langsam die Wut auch in Merry hochkroch, bewunderte er ihr Temperament.

„Estella, vergisst du da nicht etwas? Wer hat den mit Eiern geworfen und um sich geschlagen?", fragte Merry um einen ruhigen Ton bemüht.

„Du hast angefangen!", sagte Estella stur.

„Ach, so einfach ist das?", bemerkte Merry wütend.

„Ja, so einfach ist das. Und jetzt laß mich in Ruhe!" Estella schnappte sich ihre Tasche und wollte zur Tür hinaus. Merry stellte sich ihr in den Weg.

„Laß mich vorbei!", zischte Estella.

„Oh nein! Du läufst mir jetzt nicht davon! Ich laß dich erst hier raus wenn wir die Sache geklärt haben."

„Was gibt es denn da noch zu klären?", wütend knallte Estella ihre Tasche auf den Boden. „Jeder geht ab so fort wieder seinen eigenen Weg und lebt ganz normal weiter wie vorher."

„Ach, so einfach ist das für dich, Stella?", Merry packte sie an den Schultern und hielt sie fest. „Für mich ist das leider nicht so einfach. Ich will dich nicht verlieren..."

Estella blickte ihn misstrauisch an. „Mach dich nicht lustig über mich!", sagte sie und überspielte ihre aufkommende Unsicherheit über seine Worte und seine Berührungen mit einem barschem Ton.

Merry legte den Kopf schief und musterte das vor ihm stehende Mädchen. Ihre Wangen waren vor Aufregung gerötet und aus ihren hochgesteckten Haaren hatten sich eine Strähne gelöst. Vorsichtig streckte er seine Hand aus um die Strähne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Erst wich sie zurück, ließ es sich schließlich aber doch gefallen.

Als Merry nach ein paar Minuten immer noch seine Augen fest auf Estella gerichtet hatte, wurde diese unruhig. „Lässt du mich jetzt endlich hinaus?", durchbrach sie die Stille.

„Nicht bevor ich dir noch eins gesagt habe.", sagte Merry.

„Dann sag es.", sagte Estella nicht gerade freundlich.

Merry schluckte und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. Schließlich konnte man sich bei Estella nie so sicher sein, wie sie es auffassen würde.

„Estella...ich.", er nahm ihre Hand, ließ sie aber direkt wieder los, als habe er sich an ihr verbrannt. „Estella...ich mag dich.. Sogar sehr.."

Estella blickte ihn aus großen Augen erstaunt an. Sie wußte nicht so recht, wie sie reagieren sollte. „Wie...was, ich dachte immer..." Letztendlich fing sie herzhaft an zu lachen.

Merry blickte unsicher zu Boden. Er wußte nicht, was ihr Lachen zu bedeuten hatte.

Als Estella sich halbwegs beruhigt hatte und wieder Luft bekam, meinte sie zu Merry: „Da kann ich ja echt beruhigt sein. Und ich dachte immer, du haßt mich!"

„Estella, du nimmst mich nicht ernst!", beschwerte Merry sich.

„Wie ernst ist es dir denn?", fragte sie.

„So ernst!" Blitzschnell hatte er sie an sich gezogen und seine Hände um ihren schmalen Nacken gelegt. Er näherte sich etwas langsamer ihren Lippen und berührte sie flüchtig mit seinen eigenen. Estella erschauderte und errötete bis an die Haarspitzen, fasste sich aber schnell und war um einen frechen Spruch noch nicht verlegen genug.

„Wie, das war alles?", meinte sie keck.

Merry zog erstaunt grinsend die Augenbrauen hoch. „Wäre dir so etwas wie im _Grünen Drachen_ denn lieber gewesen?"

Estella wollte schnell verneinen und ihm sagen, dass sie es ja gar nicht so gemeint hätte. Doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, spürte sie Merrys warmen Lippen auf den ihrigen. Estella schloß genussvoll die Augen, als er behutsam mit seiner Zunge um Einlass bat.

Der Kuss war atemberaubend und Estella ,musste sich insgeheim eingestehen, dass Merry viel besser küsste als Doderic. Viel zärtlicher...

Merry strich ihr mit seinen Fingern zart über das Gesicht und ließ seine Hand langsam bis in ihren Nacken wandern. Estella ließ ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter sinken.

„Bleibst du noch?", fragte Merry. „Wenigstens für eine Nacht?"

„Aber ich habe doch jetzt schon gepackt.", nuschelte Estella in seine Schulter.

„Du kannst ja wieder auspacken."

Er hob ihr Gesicht wieder etwas an und liebkoste erneut ihre Lippen mit den seinigen.

„Nun gut.", sagte Estella „Für eine Nacht brauche ich ja nicht gleich alles wieder auspacken."

Merry legte seine Arme an ihre Hüften und Estella legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. So standen sie da, jeder die unerwartete Nähe und Zärtlichkeit des anderen genießend, als plötzlich die Tür aufflog. Estella lugte über Merrys Schulter. „Fredegar, was machst du denn hier!" Sofort ließ sie Merry los.

Auch Merry drehte sich zu seinem Freund um.

Fredegar stand in der Tür, und seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen musste er über etwas sehr verärgert sein.

„Fredegar, komm doch rein.", bat Merry ihn.

Fredegar blickte Merry unterkühlt an. „Ich denke, Estella und ich gehen jetzt nach Hause! Komm Estella!", sagte er befehlerisch. Er wollte nach ihrer Hand langen.

Merry sah ihn überrascht an und auch Estella war erstaunt. „Und was ist, wenn ich noch gar nicht nach hause möchte?" Fredegars Tonfall ärgerte sie.

„Das ist mir egal, du kommst jetzt mit!" Er packte sie am Arm und wollte sie zur Tür hinaus zerren. Doch Merry stellte sich ihm in den Weg. „Fredegar! Was soll das? Was ist los?"

„Ist das so schwer zu verstehen?", rief Fredegar aufgebracht. „Estella und ich werden jetzt heim gehen! Also, geh uns aus dem Weg!"

„Fredegar, was soll das denn jetzt?", Merry verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

„Ich mag es nicht, wenn sie jemand wie du an meine Schwester heran macht!"

Merry zog halb erstaunt, halb verärgert die Augenbrauen hoch. Auch Estella konnte ihrem Bruder nicht so ganz folgen. Schließlich war er immer derjenige gewesen, der ihr gesagt hatte, sie solle sich mit Merry vertragen. „Ja, aber Fredegar, du sagtest doch immer..."

Estella, geh jetzt!", unterbrach Fredegar sie und schob sie zur Tür hinaus. „Geh heim, ich fürchte ich muß mit Meriadoc noch etwas klären."

Estella blickte unsicher von einem zum anderen. Merry nickte ihr kurz zu und deutete ihr nach draußen zu gehen.

„Was willst du mit mir klären?", fragte Merry schroff. „Ich denke, was es auch sein wird, es wird kein Grund sein Stella nach Hause zu schicken."

„Oh Merry, für dich war schon immer alles so leicht!" Fredegar war immer noch sehr aufgebracht. „Schon seit unserer Kindheit an. Aber ich sage dir, laß deine Finger von Estella. Sie ist zu schade für dich!"

„Sie ist zu schade für mich?", fragte Merry ärgerlich.

„Meriadoc Brandybock, ich mag meine Schwester sehr. Und ich möchte nur das Beste für sie. Ich denke schon seit Tagen darüber nach. Blicken wir den Tatsachen doch einmal ins Auge. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern bis du, anstelle deines Vater, Herr von Bockland wirst. Du wirst Pflichten haben und du wirst im Auenland umher reisen müssen. Aber damit nicht genug. Denn dies könnte eine Frau noch durchstehen. Du bist ein Schildknappe Rohans. Sollte Rohan in Schwierigkeiten kommen, sollte Rohan in den Krieg ziehen oder die Riddermark selbst mit Krieg überzogen werden ist es deine Pflicht dem König Rohans beizustehen. Und ich will nicht, dass meine Schwester lange Nächte voller Ungewissheit, allein mit euren Kindern, um die du dich auch nicht richtig kümmern wirst, wacht. Voller Ungewissheit ob du noch am leben bist. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie aus lauter Sehnsucht auf dumme Gedanken kommt und sich wegen dir in Gefahr begibt."

Nach dieser für Fredegar ungewöhnlich langen Rede herrschte kurz betroffene Stille.

Dann erwiderte Merry vorsichtig: „Fredegar, ich verspreche dir, ich werde gut auf Stella aufpassen."

„Daran zweifele ich nicht. Ich befürchte nur, dass du wenig Gelegenheit dazu haben wirst. Die Gemeinschaft zu deinen Freunden und zu Rohan war vor Estella da. Ich lasse es nicht zu, dass du eine Bindung mit Estella eingehst!" Die letzten Worte sprach Fredegar sehr hart. Dann drehte er sich um und ging.

Merry sah ihm bestürzt hinterher und ließ sich Fredegars Worte noch mal durch den Kopf gehen. Stirnrunzelnd schüttelte er den Kopf. Wieso sollte er schlecht für Estella sein? Und überhaupt, die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er nach Rohan musste schätzte er als sehr gering ein. Vielleicht hatte das ganze ja noch einen anderen Hintergrund. Jedenfalls sah es so aus, als müsste er sich zwischen Fredegar und Estella entscheiden...

Die Lust auf das Feiern war Merry gehörig vergangen. Er zündete sich seine Pfeife an und nahm in einem großem Sessel am Kamin platz. Immer wieder dachte er über Fredegars Worte nach. Sie waren immer sehr gute Freunde gewesen. Er verstand nicht ,wieso Fredegar so verbissen Estella und ihn davon abhalten wollte, zusammen zu sein. Er starrte ins Kaminfeuer, als würde er dort eine Antwort finden.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Fredegar kam herein gestürmt. „Was hast du mit ihr gemacht? Los, sag schon!", brüllte er ihn an.

„Was habe ich mit wem gemacht?", fragte Merry ruhig.

„Stell dich nicht so blöd an! Mit Estella! Sie ist weg!"

„Nichts habe ich mit ihr gemacht. Du hast sie nach Hause geschickt, Fredegar. Hast du das vergessen?"

Wutentbrannt schnaubte Fredegar durch die Nase. „Halt mich nicht für blöd Merry! Da ist sie nicht."

„Dann wird sie wohl woanders sein."

„Ja, das wird sie wohl!", explodierte Fredegar. „Und ich will jetzt auf der Stelle von dir wissen, wo sie ist!"

Merry erhob sich aus seinem Sessel. „Hör mir mal zu Fredegar, ich weiß nicht, wo Stella ist. Wahrscheinlich ist sie noch einmal kurz zu ihrem Pony gegangen. Und ich denke, sie ist alt genug um ihre eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen, wo sie hingeht. Da braucht sie weder dich noch mich zu."

Zweifelnd blickte Fredegar Merry an.

Merry seufzte. „Los komm, wir suchen sie zusammen."

Die zwei Hobbits verließen eilig den Smial und traten in die kühle Nachtluft. Merry steuerte direkt den Weg zur Weide an. Doch Max stand mit den anderen Ponys zusammen am Futtertrog. Merry pfiff leise, wie Estella es auch immer tat, und das Pony kam langsam auf sie zugetrottet. Estella war weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Merry strich über Max warmen und weichen Nüstern.

„Und nun _Herr ich bin durch ganz Mittelerde gereist und habe jede Menge Erfahrung_?", fragte Fredegar.

Merry versuchte so gut es ging seinen Ärger in Schach zu halten. „Was schlägt denn _Herr ich bleibe lieber daheim im Auenland _vor? Fredegar, ich sagte es bereits, deine Schwester ist schon groß. Sie braucht keinen der ständig auf sie aufpaßt."

„Und was ist wenn ihr etwas passiert ist?"

Das traf bei Merry genau den Nerv. Er sah den leblosen Körper Estellas im Brandywein treiben, er sah ihre verletzte Hand vor seinem inneren Auge. Was wäre wenn...?


	9. Wenn guter Rat teuer ist

AN: Also ich will mich wirklich nicht rausreden, ich weiß auch dass ich manchen von euch für Anfang Juli ein neues Kapitel versprochen habe, aber ich hoffe ihr könnt mir trotzdem noch mal verzeihen. Ich werde mich bemühen das nächste Kapitel was schneller fertig zu kriegen.

Viel Spaß beim lesen und Schöne Ferien (an die, die noch welche haben)!

**Wie angelt man sich einen Hobbit**

**-oder- **

**Das Jahr in dem Merry Brandybock erwachsen wurde**

Kapitel 9 –

Wenn guter Rat teuer ist 

Erschöpft setzte die grau- weiße Stute einen Huf vor den anderen. Schweiß tropfte aus ihrem Fell und ihr Atem ging stoßweise aus weit aufgerissenen und roten Nüstern. Von Zeit zu Zeit stolperte sie über Wurzeln die aus dem Boden ragten oder über abgebrochene Äste.

Ihr Reiter, ein Hobbit, war schon vor einiger Zeit aus Mitleid aus dem Sattel gesprungen. Auch er sah erschöpft aus. Seine Kleidung war bis zu den Knien mit Schlamm bedeckt und teilweise zerrissen. Müde stolperte auch er durch den Wald und sah sich immer öfter gezwungen sein Pony zum weitergehen zu animieren. Er ärgerte sich, dass er das Pferd überanstrengt hatte.

Langsam dämmerte der Morgen herauf, aber so richtig hell schien es nicht werden zu wollen. Dicke Regenwolken hingen am Himmel über dem Auenland und ließen der Sonne keine Möglichkeit ihre Strahlen auf die Erde zu schicken.

Plötzlich ruckte es am anderen Ende der Zügel. Widerwillig drehte der Hobbit sich um und schob sich die Kapuze ein Stück weit aus dem Gesicht um besser sehen zu können. Das Pony stand mit gesenktem Kopf im Matsch und sah aus als würde es jeden Moment umfallen.

„Ach komm schon Stybba! Es ist doch nicht mehr weit." Er zog an den Zügeln, doch Stybba stemmte alle vier Hufen dagegen; wild entschlossen stehen zu bleiben. Da half auch kein gutes Zureden oder freundliches Locken mit Futter mehr.

Schließlich ließ Merry sich neben das Pferd auf einen Grasflecken fallen. Ja, er ärgerte sich. Er ärgerte sich über sein unüberlegtes handeln. _Und was ist, wenn ihr etwas passiert ist. _Immer wieder hallten ihm diese Worte, die Fredegar halb ärgerlich, halb besorgt zu ihm gesagt hatte, im Kopf wider. Es hatte ihn wahnsinnig gemacht. Also hatte er spät abends noch sein Pony gesattelt, das König Théoden ihm geschenkt hatte und war hinaus in die Dunkelheit geritten, ohne überhaupt einen Anhaltspunkt gehabt zu haben, wo Estella sein könnte.

Er kramte einen Apfel aus der Tasche und teilte ihn mit seinem Schwert in zwei Hälften. Die eine gab er seinem Pferd und die andere aß er. Dann entschied er sich erst einmal eine Pause zu machen, bis er und sein Stybba wieder zu Kräften gekommen waren.

Pippin trabte über die Brandyweinbrücke und steuerte dann auf das Brandyweinschloß zu. Merry hatte ihn gestern Abend gebeten ihm zu helfen nach Estella zu suchen. Pippin hatte es von Anfang an sinnlos gefunden nach ihr zu suchen ohne überhaupt eine Ahnung zu haben, wo sie überhaupt sein könnte. Aber um seinen Freund nicht weiter zu beunruhigen, hatte auch er sich auf den Weg gemacht. Weit war er allerdings nicht gekommen. Schon sehr bald war er auf einen befreundeten Bauern getroffen, der ihn zu frischen Pilzen und einem Krug Bier eingeladen hatte. Und da Pippin sich sowieso sehr wenig Hoffnung machte Estella irgendwo draußen alleine im Wald zu finden, war er über Nacht geblieben. Jetzt ritt er die kleine Anhöhe zum Brandyweinschloß hinauf und bog zur Koppel ab. Dort nahm er dem Tier Sattel und Zaumzeug ab und entließ es mit einem kleinem Klaps auf die Weide. Dann ging er zur Küche um sich ein kleines zweites Frühstück zu gönnen.

Als er in die Küche kam saßen dort Fredegar mit seinen Eltern, Merrys Eltern und Juweline. Sie alle sahen aus als hätten sie eine schlaflose Nacht hinter sich.

„Pippin!", Juweline sprang auf und stürmte auf ihn zu. „Pippin wo warst du? Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht! Ich dachte dir und Merry wäre auch noch etwas zugestoßen."

Pippin nahm Juweline in den Arm und drückte ihr einen beruhigenden Kuss auf die Stirn. „Nein", sagte er, „Nein, uns ist nichts passiert. Merry bat mich gestern Abend mit nach Estella zu suchen."

„Also ist Meriadoc auch noch irgendwo da draußen?", fragte Saradoc Brandybock und in seiner Stimme klang so etwas wie Erleichterung mit. Pippin nickte und warf einen fragenden Blick in die Runde. Estellas Mutter hatte verweinte Augen während Saradoc und Esmeralda Brandybock sehr besorgt aussahen. Dann ließ er seinen Blick zurück zu Juweline gleiten.

„Sag mal", fragte er, „wie meintest du das: _Ich hatte Angst dass dir und Merry auch noch etwas zugestoßen ist _? Was soll uns denn zugestoßen sein?"

„Du weißt noch gar nicht was passiert ist? Wo Estella ist?"

„Heute morgen brachte ein Bote einen Briefumschlag vorbei.", sagte Saradoc. „Er sagte mir, er könne mir nicht sagen von wem der Brief ist. Ich nahm also den Umschlag entgegen, kümmerte mich aber nicht weiter darum. Ich dachte es wäre ein Brief von einem Verwandten, eine Einladung zu einem Fest oder Ähnlichem. Dass der Bote mir auf die Frage von wem der Brief sei antwortete, dass er mir darüber keine Auskunft erteilen dürfte, darüber machte ich mir keine Gedanken." Er seufzte.

„Und dann?", fragte Pippin. „Hast du den Brief geöffnet?"

„Erst einmal legte ich ihn zur Seite. Es erschien mir als sinnvoller mich um Estellas verschwinden zu kümmern. Bis Esmeralda", er warf seiner Frau einen dankbaren Blick zu, „sagte, es käme ihr komisch vor, dass die Post keinen Absender hätte und ich solle doch mal nachschauen..."

Er nahm einen großen Schluck aus seiner Teetasse, dann reichte er Pippin das Blatt Papier. Zögernd faltete er es auseinander. Die Schrift war schwer zu entziffern und die Buchstaben wirkten als wären sie mit größter Anstrengung aufgemalt worden, was allerdings nicht weiter verwunderlich war. Es gab sehr wenige im Auenland die schreiben konnten, und wenn sie es konnten, wandten sie diese Kunst nicht sehr oft an. Denn meistens kannte man sich so gut, dass man Nachrichten von einem zum andern weiter geben konnte.

Pippin begann zu lesen und es schien als würde er von Satz zu Satz blasser um die Nase. Schließlich faltete er das Blatt wieder zusammen.

„Das ist ja grauenhaft.", sagte er. „Ich werde sofort nach Buckelstadt reiten und meinen Vater zu Rate ziehen. Ich denke, das ist eine Aufgabe, die alleine nicht zu bewältigen ist."

„Ich habe bereits Boten zum Thain geschickt.", sagte Saradoc. „Wir werden auf jeden Fall warten bis Meriadoc und dein Vater hier eingetroffen sind, bevor wir etwas unternehmen."

Estellas Mutter schluchzte erneut auf und ihr Mann legte einen Arm um sie.

Merry schreckte hoch als ihn plötzlich etwas feuchtes warmes streifte. Vor ihm stand Stybba und stupste ihn mit dem Maul an. Er stand auf und streckte die steifen Glieder. Ohne zu wollen war er eingeschlafen.

„Schon klar," ,grummelte er, „jetzt wo das Fräulein keine Lust mehr hat hier zu bleiben und nach Hause in den warmen Stall will, muss es mich wecken."

In aller Ruhe packte er seine Sachen zusammen, während Stybba nervös hin und her tänzelte. Merry wunderte sich ein wenig über ihre Energie, immerhin stand sie noch vor einer Stunde kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch. Er schnallte sein Gepäck hinter den Sattel und schwang sich dann selbst auf den Pferderücken. Er konnte sich noch gerade im Sattel zurecht setzen, als das Pony im gestrecktem Galopp mit ihm ins Dickicht rannte.

„Halt!" Merry nahm die Zügel auf und versuchte sein Pferd zu stoppen. Dieses gelang im allerdings erst, als der Weg ,an dessen Rand sie gerastete hatten, nur noch schemenhaft zu erkennen war. Merry atmete einmal tief durch und bezähmte somit seinen Ärger. Dann trieb er das Pony an um zurück auf den Weg zu gelangen. Doch Stybba weigerte sich und Merry wunderte sich um so mehr. So störrisch und bockig hatte er das Pony, das in Rohan ausgebildet worden war, noch nie erlebt.

„Jetzt komm schon! Was hast du denn ?", Merry wurde wieder ärgerlich.

Plötzlich vernahm er das rumpeln eines Holzwagens auf dem Waldweg. Auch Stybba hatte etwas gehört und schnaubte wie warnend mit gespitzten Ohren. Es dauerte nicht lange bis Merry den Holzwagen auch zwischen den Bäumen erkennen konnte. Er wurde von einem kleinem, struppigen und abgemagertem Pony gezogen. Auf der Ladefläche des Karren saß ein in dunkel gekleideter Hobbit, die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Zwei weitere Hobbits, ebenso gekleidet, liefen neben dem Wagen her. Welche Ladung auf der Ladefläche transportiert wurde, konnte Merry nicht erkennen. Sie wurde durch eine große graue Decke verborgen.

„Da holen mich doch die Orks.", murmelte Merry. „Schon wieder diese schwarzen Gesellen. Ich wüsste zu gerne was es mit denen auf sich hat."

Er wartete bis die kleine Karawane um die nächste Kurve verschwunden war. Dann trieb er Stybba erneut an und dieses mal gab sie ohne Widerstand ihrem Reiter nach.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie zu den ersten Hobbithöhlen Bocklands gelangten. Die Wolkendecke war inzwischen aufgerissen und die Sonne schien hell und warm vom Himmel. Hobbits standen vor ihren Behausungen und unterhielten sich oder arbeiten auf den Feldern und Äckern. Ein etwas älterer Herr versuchte eine störrische Ziege über die Strasse zu treiben, was ihm allerdings nicht sonderlich gut gelang. Lachende Kinder sprangen um ihn und sein Tier herum. Ein ganz normaler Morgen stellte Merry erleichtert fest. Er hatte schon befürchtete, dass die Hobbits mit dem Holzkarren die Absicht hatten nach Bockland zu gehen und einige Unannehmlichkeiten mit sich bringen würden.

Jetzt trieb er sein Pony in einen raschen Galopp um schnell zum Brandyweinschloß zu gelangen. Er hoffte das bereits jemand etwas Neues von Estella wusste.

Er fand Pippin und die anderen zusammen in der Küche. Erschöpft ließ er sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. Sein Vater schob ihm eine Tasse mit dampfenden Tee zu. Die Stimmung war sehr gedrückt. Schließlich konnte Merry sich zu der Frage durchringen ob sie schon etwas neues wüssten, aber die bedrückten und verzweifelten Gesichter ließen ihn nichts gutes ahnen. Sein Vater berichtete ihm schnell von dem absenderlosen Brief und reichte ihm das Stück Papier ebenfalls zum Lesen.

Estella öffnete ihre Augen. Um sie herum war es stockdunkel und es lag ein äußerst übler Geruch in der Luft. Wie um aller Welt war sie bloß hierher gekommen, denn an solch einem Ort war sie noch niemals zuvor gewesen. Da war sie sich sicher. Langsam gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit und sie konnte schemenhaft erkennen, dass sie immer noch ihr gutes Kleid trug, welches sie auf dem Julfest getragen hatte. Als sie dann draußen raue Männerstimmen vernahm, kamen langsam die Erinnerungen zurück.

Sie war mit Merry in seinem Zimmer gewesen und sie hatten sich geküsst. Dann kam Fredegar plötzlich und hatte verlangt, dass sie sofort mit nach Hause kommen sollte. Sie hatte sich sehr darüber geärgert, dass ihr älterer Bruder sie bevormunden wollte und war wutentbrannt aus dem Smial gestürmt. Um ihre Wut wieder ein wenig abzukühlen hatte sie beschlossen einen Umweg nach Hause zu nehmen und war über die Felder, die zum Brandyweinschloß gehörten, hinüber zum alten Wald gelaufen. Von dort aus wollte sie dann in einem Bogen zu der Hobbithöhle ihrer Eltern zurückkehren.

Sie hatte gerade den Rand des alten Waldes erreicht und versuchte über die hohe Hecke, die wie eine Grenze zwischen dem Auenland und dem Altem Wald wirkte, einen Blick zu erhaschen, als sie plötzlich Schritte hinter sich vernahm. Ein ihr fremder Hobbit stand hinter ihr und sagte sie solle sofort mit ihm kommen. Es sei wichtig. Aber sie traute fremden Leuten nicht allzu sehr und hatte sich weg gedreht um davon zu laufen. Doch in diesem Moment hatten sie zwei Hände von hinten gepackt, sie war gestolpert und der Länge nach hingefallen. Dann war alles um sie herum schwarz geworden.

Das Nächste woran sie sich erinnern konnte war, dass sie auf einer Art Ladefläche einer Kutsche lag. Um sie herum war mal das Gemurmel, dann das Geschrei verschiedener Männerstimmen.

Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und wurde aus ihren Überlegungen gerissen.

„Steh auf! Wie müssen weiter.", befahl ihr eine barsche Stimme.

Innerlich stöhnte sie auf. Ihr taten alle Knochen weh. Doch sie wollte sich dem Mann ihr gegenüber keine Blöße geben.

Dem Menschen ging das alles nicht schnell genug. Er packte Estella unsanft mit beiden Händen an den Schultern und zog sie auf ihre Füße. Dann gab er ihr einen groben Stoß und Estella stolperte nach draußen.

Das helle Sonnenlicht blendete sie. Überhaupt wunderte sie sich, dass es hell war. Immerhin hatte sie sich die ganze Zeit im Dunkeln befunden und war davon ausgegangen dass Nacht war. Es dauerte eine Zeitlang bis sie ihre Umgebung richtig wahr nehmen konnte. Sie bemerkte eine kleine Höhle deren Eingang mit Brombeerranken halb zugewachsen war. Anscheinend hatte sie dort die letzte Zeit verbracht. Jetzt stand sie auf einer kleinen Lichtung mitten im Wald. Ein paar Hobbits, allesamt in dunklen Umhängen gekleidet, waren dabei ein zotteliges Pony an eine Kutsche einzuspannen. Große Menschen standen und sie herum und erteilten unfreundliche Befehle. Überhaupt herrschte ein sehr rauer Umgangston. Estella vermutete der Sprache und dem Akzent nach, dass die Menschen aus Bree kamen, aber sicher war sie sich nicht.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis das Pony, es wirkte auf Estella sehr störrisch, vor den Karren gespannt war und Decken, Lebensmittel und anderes Zeug auf der Ladefläche verstaut waren.

„Los, rauf da!", wurde ihr von dem selben Menschen, der sie aus der Höhle geholt hatte, der Befehl erteilt.

Estella zögerte einen Moment. Was wäre wenn sie sich weigern würde? Vorsichtig drehte sie sich zu dem Menschen um und schaute zu ihm hoch.

„Wird es bald oder muss ich wieder nachhelfen.", knurrte er mit grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck.

Estella ließ ihren Blick noch einmal von oben nach unten gleiten. Dabei fiel ihr ein langes Schwert auf, dass er an seiner rechten Seite trug. Dessen Griff hielt der Mann fest umklammert und Estella beeilte sich jetzt schnell auf die Ladefläche zu kommen.

_Sehr geehrter Herr Brandybock,_

_Nach reiflichen Überlegungen sind wir zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass im gesamten Auenland ein neuer Wind wehen muss. Und es erscheint uns als gerade zu passend im Bockland, da es an der Grenze liegt, zu beginnen. _

_Wir bitten Euch, Herr Saradoc Brandybock, hiermit öffentlich als der Herr von Bockland abzutreten und auch dieses Amt nicht an Euren Sohn, Meriadoc Brandybock, weiter zu geben. _

_Da wir uns allerdings denken können, dass Euch dieser Gedanke nicht beliebt und ihr dazu freiwillig nicht bereit seit, haben wir Estella Bolger, die Euch nicht unbekannt sein dürfte als Pfand genommen. _

_Bis Neumond ist uns eine Urkunde mit sieben in roter Tinte geschriebenen Unterschriften, wie es das auenländische Recht vorsieht, auszuhändigen. Des weiteren habt Ihr und Eure Familie das Auenland unverzüglich zu verlassen._

_Wir bitten die Urkunde, die uns als neuen Herren von Bockland ausweist, nach Bree zu bringen. Alle weiteren Auskünfte werden Euch dort zukommen. _

_Sollte das Dokument bis Neumond nicht in Bree eintreffen, werden wir uns gezwungen sehen, härtere Maßnahmen zu ergreifen. Denkt an das Mädchen! Sie wird dankbar sein, wenn bis Neumond alles geregelt worden ist._

Merry legte den Brief bei Seite und stützte den Kopf in seine rechte Hand. Er atmete tief durch und versuchte einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. Verzweiflung war jetzt der größte Fehler der ihnen unterlaufen konnte, das wusste er. Immer und immer wieder hatte er den Brief gelesen, ohne auch nur den kleinsten Anhaltspunkt zu finden, wer dahinter stecken könnte.

„Habt ihr schon irgendwelche Vorkehrungen getroffen?", fragte er schließlich.

„Ich habe einen Boten nach Buckelstadt ausgesandt, der Peregrins Vater benachrichtigt.", antwortete ihm sein Vater.

„Gut. Sind Frodo und Sam noch hier oder haben sie bereits die Heimreise angetreten? Frodo als Bürgermeister und Sam als zukünftiger, wie ich denke, sollten auf jeden Fall auch von dem Vorfall unterrichtet werden."

„Sie haben sich in den frühen Morgenstunden auf nach Beutelsend gemacht.", sagte Pippin. „Rosie und die kleine Elanor sind gestern Abend schon abgereist."

„Wir sollten versuchen sie noch einzuholen.", sagte Merry. „Es ist gerade mal Mittagszeit und ich würde mich gerne mit ihnen beraten."

„Ich könnte hinterher reiten.", sagte Juweline. „Wenn mir irgendjemand von euch ein Pony leihen könnte."

„Nein.", sagte Pippin. „Du bleibst hier."

„Pippin, ich bin kein kleines Mädchen mehr.", regte sie sich auf. „Wieso traust du mir nichts zu?"

Pippin ging zu ihr rüber und legte ihr seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. „Still jetzt.", sagte er leise zu ihr. „Wir wissen noch nicht wie gefährlich die Lage ist und wie viele von diesen Schurken sich bereits im Auenland aufhalten. Ich will nicht, dass dir etwas passiert."

„Und was ist mit dir?", fragte Juweline. „Ich will auch nicht das _dir _etwas passiert!"

Pippin lächelte und nahm Juweline in seine Arme.

„Nun", sagte er, „ich kann exzellent mit dem Schwert umgehen."

„Angeber!" Sie schob ihn ein Stück weit von sich weg.

Pippin lachte. „Das stimmt. Da kannst du Merry fragen."

„Wenn du so gut bist, kannst du mir ja den Umgang mit dem Schwert beibringen. Dann kann ich alleine hinaus gehen und du musst dir keine Sorgen mehr machen."

„Dir das Schwertkämpfen beibringen?", fragte Pippin geschockt. „Aber ich will doch keine Frau haben, vor der ich mich fürchten muss. Außerdem, wen soll ich denn dann beschützen?", er legte seine Hände um ihre Hüften und zog sie wieder ein Stück an sich.

„Wir könnten auch zusammen reiten.", schlug Juweline schließlich vor.

„Ja, darauf könnte ich mich einlassen.", sagte Pippin.

Juweline lächelte triumphierend.

Merry hatte die Szene beobachtet und es war das erste mal seit stunden, dass ihm ein Lächeln über die Lippen huschte. Bereitwillig überließ er Juweline eine der Ponys, die zum Brandyweinschloß gehörten.

Als die beiden das Zimmer verlassen hatten, nahm er nochmals den Brief zur Hand und las ihn durch.

„Merry, lass es jetzt gut sein." Sein Vater legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wer kann bloß dahinter stecken. Außer Doderic fällt mir niemand mehr ein. Aber andererseits trau ich ihm das nicht zu. Das wäre eine Nummer zu groß für ihn..."

„Deine Mutter und ich haben auch schon hin und her überlegt. Und wir machen uns ernsthafte Sorgen."  
„Das alles wäre nicht passiert, wenn ich Estella gestern Abend nicht alleine hätte gehen lassen. Ich hatte ihr nachgehen sollen, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert. Die Schweine sollen bloß ihre Finger von ihr lassen!", sagte Merry gepresst.

„Merry, du darfst dir jetzt keine Selbstvorwürfe machen..."

Merrys angsterfüllten Augen brachten ihm zum Schweigen.

„Heute Abend werden ich mich mit Pippin, Sam und Frodo in Krickloch treffen und alles eingehend besprechen."

„Merry,", sagte sein Vater ernst, „bitte unternimm nichts Unüberlegtes . Ich weiß, dass dir Estella viel beseutet, aber bitte denke auch an deine eigene Sicherheit. Und verschwinde nicht einfach wieder..."

Merry sah seinen Vater an und musste unwillkürlich etwas lächeln. „Du bist doch wohl nicht noch immer sauer."

„Ich war dir nie _sauer, _wir haben und nur große Sorgen gemacht..."

Merry, immer noch lächelnd, schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste, dass seine Eltern vor Sorge beinah umgekommen wären, als er vor fast vier Jahren mit Frodo auf seine unglaubliche Reise gegangen war. Aber er wusste auch, dass sie sehr stolz auf ihn waren und ihm mehr Vertrauen schenkten als je zuvor.

Immer wieder brach die Sonne durch die dichten Baumwipfel und warf helle Flecken auf den Waldboden. Langsam rumpelte der wagen vorwärts.

Estella hockte hinten auf der Ladefläche. Man hatte davon abgesehen ihr Hände und Augen zu verbinden solange sie still war. Sie seufzte, zog die Knie an und legte ihren Kopf auf ihre Beine. Sofort warf einer der Menschen ihr einen strengen Blick zu und ermahnte sie still zu sitzen.

Estella merkte, wie ein Hauch von Verzweiflung sie packte. Bis jetzt war alles viel zu aufregend gewesen, dass sie sich keine Sorgen gemacht hatte. Doch so langsam überkam sie eine Flut von Angst und Zweifel. Was wollte man von ihr? Und noch wichtiger, wo brachte man sie hin? Ihre Eltern waren nicht besonders wohlhabend, also würde man sie wohl kaum entführen um damit Lösegeld zu erpressen. Sie konnte sich auch nicht daran erinnern, sich irgendjemanden zum Feind gemacht zu haben. Niemanden außer Doderic. Eine jähe Panik stieg in ihr hoch. Entsetzt dachte sie an das, was bereits vorgefallen war. Wenn sie sich doch bloß nie mit ihm eingelassen hätte. Sollte das denn nie ein Ende nehmen?

Um sich abzulenken musterte sie die Umgebung, die langsam an ihr vorbei zog. Vor einiger Zeit waren sie von einer großen breiten Straße, zur dessen linken ein Flußbett zu erkennen war, ins Waldinnere abgebogen. Es ging nun sprichwörtlich über Stock und Stein, so dass Estella ordentlich durchgeschüttelt wurde. Estella vermutete dass es sich bei der Straße um die Oststraße handelte, die erst nach Bree und dann weiter zur letzten Brücke führte, bevor sie an den Trollhöhen vorbei nach Bruchtal ging.

Doch jetzt hatte sie die Orientierung weitgehend verloren. Ab und zu tauchte zwischen den Bäumen ein braun-graues Band auf und Estella vermutete dass dies immer noch die Ost Straße war und sie weiterhin in Richtung Bree unterwegs waren.

Irgendwann ließ Estella sich langsam in die hinter ihr gestapelten Decken sinken. Sie fühlte sich schrecklich müde und ohne zu wollen schlief sie ein.

Sie erwachte jäh, als die Räder des Holzwagens mehr Lärm als zuvor verursachten. Erst konnte sie den Grund des aufkommenden Kraches nicht sofort ausmachen. Doch dann bemerkte sie, dass sie den Wald verlassen hatten und die Räder geräuschvoll über Kopfsteinpflaster ratterten.

Neugierig geworden richtete Estella sich auf. Es war mittlerweile dunkel geworden und ein leichter Nieselregen benetzte die Straße. Estella fröstelte ein wenig. Sie merkte wie Angst in ihr hochstieg. Scheu blickte sie sich um. Ein Mann sprang hinter ihr auf die Ladefläche und drückte ihr seinen Dolch in den Rücken um zu verhindern dass sie sich in die Menschenmasse auf die Straße flüchtete.

Die Häuser und Straßen und die vereinzelten Hobbithöhlen außerhalb der Stadt in den Berghängen kamen Estella bekannt vor. Und dann sah sie es. Ein großes, aber trotzdem einladendes Haus, mit freundlichen Fenstern und einem vergoldetem Schild das ein steigendes Pony zeigte. Daneben der Schriftzug _Gasthaus zum tänzelnden Pony_.

´Also doch Bree , dachte Estella. Eine wenig war sie erleichtert wenigstens zu wissen wo sie war.

Vorsichtig bahnte der Wagen sich seinen Weg durch die Straßen auf der, wie so oft, ziemlich viel Betrieb zugange war. Menschen, Hobbits und hier und da eine Pferdekutsche versperrten oftmals den Weg.

Langsam ging es weiter. Am Gasthof zum tänzelnden Pony und an ein paar Häusern der Menschen vorbei.

An Brees letztem Haus machte das kleine Gespann halt. Das Haus sah sehr alt und herunter gekommen aus, die Fensterläden hingen schief und mehrere Scheiben waren eingeschlagen. Die Fassade zeigte lauter dunkle Flecken auf und der Putz war an manchen Stellen abgebröckelt.

„Los, runter von dem Wagen!" Estella riss ihren Blick von dem Haus los. Der Mann neben ihr machte einen sehr grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck. Estella sprang von dem Wagen und hielt einen respektvollen Abstand zu dem Menschen.

„Bringt sie rein!", befahl der Mann jetzt zwei der Hobbits. „Passt gut auf, dass sie nicht ausbrechen und laut schreien kann. Sie hat Verwandte in Bree. Fesselt sie zur Not."

Die beiden Hobbits packten Estella an den Schultern und stießen sie durch ein kleines Tor in den verwilderten Vorgarten hinein. Estella zögerte immer wieder und bekam letztendlich einen Tritt verpasst, da sie nicht sofort weiter ging.

Als sie im Hausinneren waren kroch langsam eine unbezähmbare Wut in ihr hoch. Was bildeten die sich eigentlich ein? Die Hobbits beratschlagten noch welches Zimmer für Estella wohl das geeignetste war.

Als sie schließlich von einem wild aussehenden Burschen am Arm gepackt wurde und dieser versuchte sie in ein dunkles Zimmer zu zerren, nahm Estella all ihren Mut zusammen und riss sich los.

Der Hobbit war überrascht von Estellas unerwartetem Widerstand. Er versuchte erneut ihren Arm zu ergreifen, doch Estella wich ein paar Schritte zur Seite.

Der Hobbit baute sich vor ihr auf. „Zwing uns nicht Gewalt anzuwenden.", zischte er. „Das ist nicht in unser beider Interesse."

Estella erwiderte bloß trotzig seinem Blick.

„Gibt es Probleme?" Der zweite Hobbit, der sich bis jetzt an der Tür zu schaffen gemacht hatte, kam herbei.

„Unsere Prinzessin hier hält sich für was besonders und ziert sich diese netten Räumlichkeiten, die wir extra für sie ausgesucht haben, zu betreten."

„Dann wollen wir ihr mal ein bisschen Anstand und Benehmen beibringen." Er ging einen Schritt auf Estella zu und griff mit seiner Hand nach ihrem Kinn. Grob hielt er so ihren Kopf fest. „Tz, tz, tz will also nicht in ihr Zimmer gehen. Dabei sollte sie froh sein, dass sie eins hat und nicht draußen auf dem Misthaufen schlafen muss."

Laß mich los!" schrie Estella und eine leichte Panik kroch in ihr hoch.

„Hast du das gehört?", fragte der Hobbit lachend seinen Kumpanen. „Ich soll sie los lassen!"

Der andere stimmt dem Gelächter ein.

Verzweifelt zog Estella blitzschnell ihre Knie an und rammte es ihren Peiniger mit voller Wucht in den Unterleib.

Augenblicklich lockerte er seinen Griff. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen japste er nach Luft, versuchte einen Aufschrei zu unterdrücken und ging in die Knie.

Estella nutzte diese kleine Chance und rannte los. Doch weit kam sie nicht. Blitzschnell war ihr der zweite Hobbit gefolgt. Er bekam sie von hinten zu packen. Estella versuchte ihn zu treten, beißen oder zu kratzen. Doch auf all ihre Angriffsversuche reagierte er geschickter als sein Kumpane. Letztendlich gelang es ihm Estella aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen, so dass sie hart mit dem Hinterkopf auf dem Boden schlug. Doch bevor sie wusste wie ihr geschah, wurde sie an ihren langen blonden Locken wieder in eine aufrechte Position gezogen.

„Könnt ihr mir mal verraten wieso das so lange dauert?". Unbemerkt von Estella und den anderen war einer der Menschen ins Haus gekommen. Er musterte den am Boden kriechenden Hobbit mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen. „Zu nichts, aber auch zu gar nichts seit ihr zu gebrauchen!", begann er sein Donnerwetter. „Noch nicht einmal mit einem Mädchen werdet ihr fertig. Ihr seit das armseligste Pack, dass mir je unter die Augen gekommen ist!"

Er packte Estella und schleuderte sie in das Zimmer, so dass sie der Länge nach hinfiel und ihr Hören und Sehen vergingen. Sie hatte sich nach ihrem Sturz noch nicht einmal wieder richtig orientiert, als der Mann bereits zurück kam und ihr Hände und Füße mit einem Seil zusammen band.

„Wehe du wagst es zu schreien. Dann kannst du dein blaues Wunder erleben!"

Mit diesen Worten knallte er die Tür zu und schloss ab. Um Estella herum wurde es stockdunkel.

Merry wartete in Krickloch, das Haus das sie damals zum Schein für Frodo gekauft hatten, bevor sie sich auf ihren langen Weg nach Mordor gemacht hatten. Er hatte bereits den Kamin angezündet und etwas zu Essen vorbereitet. Jetzt mussten nur noch Sam, Frodo und Pippin eintreffen.

Im Auenland hatte es begonnen zu Regnen und es war empfindlich kühl geworden. Merry zündete sich seine Pfeife an, gestopft mit dem besten Kraut im Südviertel, dem Langrundblatt.

Er hatte es sich gerade in dem großen Sessel am Kamingemütlich gemacht, als er Hufgetrappel von draußen vernahm. Schnell stand er wieder auf und eilte zur Tür.

Die vier Hobbits waren bereits von den Rücken ihrer Reittiere gesprungen. Sam und Frodo sahen besorgt aus. Merry vermutete dass Pippin ihnen unterwegs bereits das Wichtigste berichtet hatte.

Schnell bat er sie herein und sie alle kamen der Aufforderung nur allzu gerne nach.

„Juweline", sagte Merry, „es tut mir leid, aber du kannst an dem Gespräch nicht teilnehmen."

„Warum nicht? Ich bin doch Estellas Freundin."

Pippin sah Juweline an. „Juli, es geht wirklich nicht. Das ganze ist eine sehr gefährliche Sache, vor allem für dich. Wir wollen nicht, dass du da noch weiter mit rein gezogen wirst. Wir wollen jede weitere Gefährdung ausschließen."

„Aber..."  
„Nein Juweline!", sagte Pippin streng. „Dieses Mal nicht!"

Juweline blieb, überrascht von Pippins Tonfall, auf der Türschwelle stehen. Er erinnerte sie für den Moment eher an einen Feldmarschall als an ihren Freund.

Pippin seufzte. „Sei doch vernünftig. Stell dir bloß vor dir passiert auch noch etwas. Stell dir vor, diese Schurken kriegen raus, dass du weißt, was wir unternehmen wollen. Sie werden es gewalttätig aus dir rausquetschen wollen.", sagte er.

„Ich würde es nicht aushalten wenn dir etwas passiert.", fügte er leise hinzu. „Geh und schau nach den Ponys. Sie haben einen anstrengenden Tag hinter sich." Dann schloss er die Tür.

Er folgte den anderen ins Kaminzimmer, jenes Zimmer wo die _Verdeckte Verschwörung _vor nun fast drei Jahren aufgedeckt worden war. Schweigend setzte er sich hin.

„Ihr wisst bereits Bescheid?", fragte Merry in die Stille hinein.

„Pippin hat uns schon alles auf den Weg hierher erzählt.", antwortete Frodo.

„Gut, dann brauche ich euch also nicht mehr allzu viel erklären. Aber ich möchte euch trotzdem bitten, das Schreiben zu lesen." Merry reichte Sam und Frodo den Brief. Schweigend lasen sie ihn.

„Und ihr habt keine Ahnung wer diese skrupellosen Leute sind?", fragte Sam.

„Leider nein. Wir wissen gar nichts." Merry sah sehr bedrückt aus.

„Ich denke, dass Doderic dahinter steckt. Er hat schon früher an solchen Machenschaften Interesse gehabt und versucht Saradoc und Esmeralda aus dem Brandyweinschloß zu vertreiben.", mutmaßte Pippin heftig.

„Nein.", sagte Frodo nachdenklich. „Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass Doderic dafür verantwortlich ist. Zumindest nicht alleine. Er war immer nur dann stark wenn er genügend Gleichgesinnte um sich hatte."

„Den gleichen Gedanken hatte ich auch schon.", räumte Merry ein. „Doderic wäre alleine nie in der Lage eine Entführung mit Erpressung in der Größe durchzuführen. Da muss mehr dahinter stecken. Es wäre auch schlicht größenwahnsinnig wenn er im Alleingang versuchen würde erst Herr von Bockland zu werden und dann womöglich noch das ganze Auenland an sich zu reißen versuchte."

„Aber wer kann dann dahinter stecken?", fragte Sam ratlos. „Es muss jemand sein, der weiß, wieviel Merry an Estella liegt."

„Und hier kommt Doderic wieder ins Spiel. Er weiß wieviel Merry für Estella zu tun bereit ist. Und er kennt Estella sehr gut."  
Merry seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht. „Ich hätte die Suche nach Doderic nicht aufgeben dürfen. Ich hätte die Sache nicht auf sich beruhen lassen dürfen. Vielleicht wäre das dann alles nicht geschehen."

„Du darfst die keine Vorwürfe machen.", sagte Frodo ernst. „Niemand kann etwas dafür."

„Und was ist wenn Estella etwas geschieht? Was ist wenn sie ihr etwas antun? Wir müssen etwas unternehmen und zwar schnell!"

„Natürlich müssen wir etwas unternehmen, aber wir dürfen jetzt nicht unüberlegt handeln.", sagte Frodo. „Wir dürfen Estella nicht unnötig gefährden."

„Ich werde nach Bree reiten.", sagte Merry. „Ich werde sie finden."

„Du reitest nicht alleine nach Bree! Und wie willst du sie denn überhaupt finden, ohne einen Anhaltspunkt?", fragte Pippin.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", sagte Merry verzweifelt.

„Die Urkundenübergabe soll in Bree sein, richtig?", erkundigte sich Sam.

„Richtig."  
„Wir könnten versuchen die Übergabe zu inszenieren."

Merry wurde hellhörig. „Du meinst, wir sollen die Übergabe der Urkunde nur vortäuschen?"

Sam nickte.

„Aber wie?", fragte Merry.

„Nun, ich meine es muss jemand da sein, der die Urkunde entgegen nehmen wird. Und darin besteht unsere Chance."

„Ich verstehe.", sagte Merry. „Wir fertigen eine gefälschte Urkunde an und damit reiten wir nach Bree, um sie den Entführern zu übergeben."

„Genau, und dann werden sie eine kleine Überraschung erleben. Allerdings können wir nur hoffen, dass nicht zu viele bei der Übergabe anwesend sein werden. Denn gegen eine Übermacht können wir wenig ausrichten."

„Morgen reiten Pippin und ich los.", sagte Merry.

„Mein lieber Herr Brandybock." ,Sam mimte den Empörten. „Du glaubst ja wohl nicht, dass wir dich mit Pippin alleine gehen lassen. Immerhin ist er ein _Tuk_. Ich jedenfalls werde euch begleiten. Und ich denke auch Frodo lässt sich noch mal auf ein kleines Abenteuer ein"

Frodo nickte zustimmend. „Wir kommen mit."  
„Nein!", sagte Merry entschieden. „Frodo, dir geht es öfters in letzter Zeit nicht gut und dieses vergangene große Abenteuer reichte voll und ganz. Und Sam, du bleibst natürlich hier im Auenland bei Rosie und der kleinen Elanor."

„Merry, wir begleiten dich, finde dich damit ab." Frodo legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du warst damals für mich da und jetzt sind wir für dich da."

Dankbar sah Merry ihn an. „Und was ist mit Rosie. Du kannst sie doch mit der kleinen Elanor nicht so lange alleine lassen."  
„Sie wird es schon verstehen.", sagte Sam. „Außerdem liegt Bree nicht am Ende der Welt."  
„Nun denn, brechen wir morgen früh also auf.", Merry wirkte ein wenig erleichterter.

„Wir sollten dann so langsam die Vorbereitungen treffen.", stellte Pippin fest. „Das Schreiben muss noch aufgesetzt werden, Lebensmittel müssen eingepackt werden und vorher ein paar Stunden Schlaf täten auch gut." Er seufzte. „Und von Juweline muss ich mich auch noch verabschieden."  
„Los geh!", sagte Merry „Geh zu ihr. Aber sei Morgen früh pünktlich zu Sonnenaufgang wieder hier."

Pippin beeilte sich zu Juweline zu kommen und die anderen drei Hobbits trafen die Vorbereitungen.

Der Mond stand schon hoch am Himmel als Merry schließlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf, voller Sorge um Estella, fiel.


End file.
